Une chanson douce
by elonia
Summary: Kathleen est une orpheline recueillie au palais d'Asgard suite au meurtre de ses parents par des jotun. Elle va y trouver une nouvelle maison et une nouvelle famille, pour se lier plus particulièrement d'affection avec un certain dieu aux yeux d'émeraude. N'ayez pas peur, l'histoire ne se déroule pas uniquement en enfance ;)
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

**Je n'ai rien publié sur ce site depuis des lustres vu que j'ai abandonné mon autre fanfic...**

**Je suis perfectionniste dans l'âme et peux passer des dizaines d'heures sur un chapitre pour trouver les bons mots, préciser chaque détail... et ça devient vite un enfer quand il s'agit d'un loisir et non d'un métier.**

**Du coup, je me lance dans une sorte de thérapie. Je vais écrire des chapitres très courts dans lesquels je ne détaillerai que très peu les endroits et les sentiments des personnages pour ne pas retomber dans mon défaut. Et puis ça laisse plus libre cours à votre imagination ;)**

**Je ne mets plus non plus de titres à mes chapitres car je trouve que ça spoil trop souvent.**

**Me voici donc sur une fanfic Loki/OC, mais j'ai voulu me démarquer des autres en sortant du cliché « vilain dieu/innocente et pure humaine ».**

**Fidèle à mes habitudes, je vais essayer d'établir des relations un peu complexes entre les personnages pour rendre l'histoire plus poignante.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise :)**

Chapitre 1 :

Asgard. Merveilleuse cité d'or et de lumière dans laquelle régnait le Père de toute chose, Odin. Les mythes et légendes inondaient à foison les neufs mondes, narrant combien les asgardiens étaient grands et forts.

Les guerres menées par Odin avaient été limitées mais extraordinaires, faisant parler d'elles pour des siècles et des millénaires durant.

Pourtant, le Père de toute chose ne se fourvoyait pas dans cette image de dieu tout puissant qu'on lui attribuait. Il n'était ni vaniteux ni orgueilleux, et préférait de loin éviter d'entamer des guerres lorsque des accords pouvaient se conclure à l'amiable. La paix avait ainsi été établie durablement entres la plupart des royaumes et celui d'Asgard, mais cela avait toujours été une tâche compliquée en ce qui concernait Jotunheim.

Les jotuns étaient féroces et dotés de façon innée d'un art de la magie lié aux pouvoirs de la glace. Ils était grands et arboraient une peau bleue glaciale qui brûlait quiconque les touchait. Pourtant, il ne fallait pas se fier à leur aspect monstrueux car ils étaient de fins stratèges et savaient se montrer redoutables tant physiquement que par la ruse.

Ce matin-là, le ciel d'Asgard s'était recouvert d'un voile sombre qui lui était jusqu'à lors inconnu. Heimdall, fidèle gardien du bifrost avait urgemment quitté son poste pour prévenir le roi de la menace imminente. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de quérir un messager tant le temps était compté, et, rapidement, Odin comprit qu'il lui fallait agir sans attendre.

Un puissant magicien jotun avait réussi à faire entrer quelques guerriers à Asgard, et ils œuvraient déjà pour massacrer tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur route.

Ce n'était qu'une attaque isolée, un petit groupe d'élite qui se vengeait d'une offense supposée. Rapidement, la garde fut dépêchée, Odin à sa tête, et les jotun furent tués sans ménagement et sans interrogatoire.

Le roi savait qu'il ne s'agissait que de jeunes sots agissant sous leur propre impulsion. Laufey n'était pas assez sot pour déclarer la guerre sans envoyer son armée entière au combat.

Malgré tout, ils avaient fait des victimes, et Odin honnissait ces soldats de s'en être pris à des civils. Même les jotun avaient un semblant de code d'honneur, et les civils n'étaient jamais les cibles prioritaires. Des dommages collatéraux, tout au plus.

Au pied du père de toute chose se répandait une marre de sang. Celui de ses ennemis mélangé à celui de son peuple. Il n'avait que trop vu ce mélange se répandre sur les champs de bataille, et malgré sa grandeur, il avait toujours un pincement au cœur de voir toutes ces vies sacrifiées pour la folie de quelques uns.

Les gardes commençaient à débarrasser les corps quand Odin entendit pleurer.

Ce n'était pas un pleur de douleur d'une des victimes. Les pauvres étaient belles et bien mortes, et étant donné leurs blessures c'était peut-être pour le mieux.

Il ne s'agissait pas non plus de la complainte d'un bébé comme il en avait déjà entendue sur le lieu d'un massacre, en trouvant son fils Loki.

Ces pleurs ressemblaient plus à des gémissements étouffés, comme si la personne voulait se cacher, passer inaperçue.

Lorsque le roi s'approcha de l'origine de ce bruit, il s'arrêta devant deux corps empilés l'un sur l'autre, sûrement un couple. L'homme était couché sur la femme, la recouvrant de son corps en guise de pâle protection. Malheureusement, la lame de glace qui les avait frappés les avait transpercés tous deux, ne leur laissant aucune chance. Odin pouvait encore voir les gelures autour des plaies fraîchement faites.

En s'accroupissant, il pu entendre une respiration saccadée venir de sous les corps, et ordonna aussitôt à deux de ses soldats de les déplacer.

Lorsque le cadavre de la jeune déesse fut écarté, il retint difficilement un hoquet de stupeur en découvrant une enfant recroquevillée, recouverte du sang de ses supposés parents.

Un garde tenta de la relever mais la pauvre créature cria et rampa pour se blottir contre les corps de ses parents. Les quelques mètres qu'elle avait parcourus étaient marqués par un sillon de sang frais. Le roi s'approcha doucement de l'enfant et lui sourit le plus chaleureusement qu'il pu.

- Ne crains rien, plus personne ne te fera de mal.

L'enfant releva timidement les yeux lorsqu'il posa une main réconfortante sur le haut de son crâne, et laissa ses larmes couler en gémissant.

Odin lui caressa les cheveux pendant un long moment avant de la saisir doucement par les épaules pour la relever. Il n'avait pas pu ignorer la marre de sang qui se répandait lentement autour d'elle et l'inspecta rapidement du regard. La petite fille se laissa faire, amorphe et sonnée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre, par ses larmes et par la douleur qui la saisissait.

Le roi comprit rapidement que l'arme du jotun avait également atteint l'enfant. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas atteint de point vital mais le flanc était bien transpercé.

Sans plus attendre, il laissa ses soldats s'occuper des corps et emmena la petite au palais. Les meilleurs soigneurs d'Asgard y étaient réunis et pourraient sans doute guérir cette enfant.

La guerre avait son lot de victimes innocentes, mais Odin n'accepterait jamais que des enfants en payent le prix, quelles que soient leurs origines.

La fillette ne dit pas un mot pendant de longues semaines, restant en salle de soins où les soigneurs tentaient de la faire retrouver des forces et surmonter le choc.

La blessure laisserait une profonde cicatrice, mais la petite était tirée d'affaire. Aussi, ayant d'autres patients à soigner, les médecins ne s'attardèrent plus sur son cas et la laissèrent partir, prenant soin de lui dire de se présenter au roi.

Elle ne les contraria pas et se présenta dans la salle du trône telle une poupée de chiffon, n'esquissant même pas une révérence ou un regard à l'attention du couple royal.

Tout coulait sur elle, rien ne l'intéressait, elle errait comme une âme en peine ne trouvant pas de sens à sa vie, ni de raison à toute cette souffrance qui lui avait été infligée.

La reine la détailla d'un regard doux et s'étonna de voir une créature si fragile. Elle avait le physique d'une enfant de huit ou neuf ans, mais elle semblait tant abattue et vulnérable que Frigga cru voir une enfant encore plus jeune.

- Comment t'appelles-tu, douce enfant ? Demanda t-elle.

La petite resta silencieuse comme depuis son arrivée au palais, murée dans son silence, les yeux rivés au sol.

Elle n'entendit pas le bruissement de la robe de la reine, ni le claquement feutré de ses talons sur le sol doré. Elle ne considéra la présence de la dame que lorsque celle-ci s'agenouilla devant elle pour se mettre à son niveau, et lui saisit doucement les mains, lui adressant un sourire attendri.

La fillette osa alors relever les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de la déesse, et elle cru être éblouie tant la reine irradiait de douceur et de chaleur. Elle était belle, mais plus encore que son apparence, c'est sa bienveillance qui enveloppa l'enfant d'un cocon chaleureux et protecteur.

D'une voix douce et légère la reine reposa sa question.

- Ma douce, as-tu un nom ?

Et pour la première fois depuis cet affreux événement, la poupée sans âme sembla reprendre vie le temps d'une entrevue.

- Kathleen. Murmura t-elle, la voix enrouée de n'avoir pas parlé pendant de longues semaines.

La reine lui sourit doucement et lui caressa la joue avant de lancer un regard à son époux. Celui-ci hocha la tête et Frigga reprit la parole.

- Kathleen, que dirais-tu de rester au palais ? Tu pourrais intégrer le quartier des servantes, elles prendront soin de toi, j'y veillerai personnellement.

Kathleen était perdue, et la proposition de la reine la laissait perplexe.  
>- Mon roi s'est renseigné, tu n'as plus de famille, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda t-elle, navrée.<p>

La fillette baissa les yeux et secoua la tête en reniflant alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux une fois encore. Sans attendre, Frigga la prit dans ses bras pour la bercer doucement.

- Tout va bien se passer, tu verras. Tu es sous notre protection, tout ira bien.

Bercée par ces paroles de réconfort et la douceur de l'étreinte, Kathleen somnola et s'endormit rapidement dans les bras de la reine. 

**Voilà, comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est court. Mais j'espère pouvoir ainsi publier plus vite et aller à l'essentiel, car ma vie IRL me laisse peu de temps pour écrire.**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fic.**

**A bientôt.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour :)**

**Voici la suite de ma fic. J'avance relativement vite dans l'écriture et peux donc publier régulièrement.**

**Au passage, « Maeja » se prononce « Maeya » (ou Maya si vous préférez).**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 2 :

Kathleen avait un sommeil agité. Les monstrueux cauchemars ne la laissaient pas en paix et elle ne se réveilla que lorsqu'elle chuta de son lit à force de se débattre.

Elle se redressa rapidement, prise d'un vertige désagréable, et détailla l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle ne se rappelait pas de s'être endormie, et peut-être que les affreux monstres bleus reviendraient pour la tuer ?

Mais ce ne fut pas ces horribles créatures qui vinrent à sa rencontre. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur le visage amicale d'une jeune femme blonde.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Maeja, c'est moi qui m'occuperai de toi pendant quelques temps. Ravie de te rencontrer.

Kathleen resta silencieuse, ayant du mal à organiser sa pensée et à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

- La reine m'a demandé de veiller sur toi. Tu vas rester dans le quartier des servantes jusqu'à ce que tu te rétablisses. Expliqua t-elle.

Kathleen se rappela alors que Frigga lui avait proposé de vivre au palais. Elle se détendit en revoyant le doux visage de la reine.

Maeja l'aida à prendre un bain et à se vêtir. Étonnamment, les tenues des servantes étaient bien plus riches que ses tenues habituelles. Pourtant elle avait toujours imaginé les servantes habillées de guenilles, même les servantes du palais. Mais il semblait que le roi et la reine prennent soin de tous leurs sujets.

L'enfant ne s'aventura pas en dehors de sa chambre avec plusieurs jours, laissant Maeja la cajoler. Son séjour en salle de soin n'avait paré qu'au plus urgent de son état, mais elle n'avait pas pu se reposer et n'avait presque pas fermé l'œil.

Ils l'avaient installée dans une immense salle remplie de lits et de malades gémissants, lui rappelant cet événement traumatisant à chaque nouvelle urgence, la torturant psychologiquement toujours un peu plus. Elle savait que ce n'était pas du fait des médecins, ils faisaient leur travail, mais elle s'était méfiée d'eux et n'avait pas été très coopérative.

Avec Maeja, ce n'était pas pareil. La chambre était petite mais douillette, et la jeune femme prenait soin de ne jamais effaroucher sa protégée, prenant le temps d'expliquer la moindre de ses gestes et agissant avec lenteur et douceur.

Kathleen reprit vite des forces et, même si le souvenir de ses parents massacrés la hantait encore, son corps s'était remis à force de repos et de soins.

Alors, petit à petit, son énergie enfantine prit le dessus sur sa déprime, et elle sentit le besoin de se dépenser, de s'aérer.

Un matin, elle n'attendit pas l'arrivée de Maeja et sortit de sa chambre.

Prudemment, elle mit un pied dehors, puis l'autre, et avança quelques temps à tâtons en se demandant si quelqu'un allait la gronder d'être sortie. Mais les gardes qui la virent passer ne firent aucun commentaire et elle se détendit légèrement.

Tournant sur elle-même pour détailler les salles du regard, elle fut éblouie par tant de dorures et de richesses.

Elle n'avait, jusqu'à lors, pas fait attention à quel point les salles étaient hautes et richement ornées. Des colonnes de plusieurs mètres de large soutenaient ça et là l'immense toiture, et de l'or recouvrait toutes les salles du sol au plafond.

Même si Asgard était une cité dorée, jamais elle n'avait vu autant d'or et de grandiose à l'état pur dans un même lieu.

Perdue dans sa contemplation, elle avançait le nez en l'air, suivant machinalement les arabesque gravées sur le plafond.

Elle avait toujours été tête en l'air, au sens propre comme au figuré. Elle vivait dans son monde et personne n'y avait accès à part elle. Elle rêvait souvent de grandes épopées à travers les neufs royaumes et scrutait le ciel à la recherche de sa prochaine destination, mais jamais personne ne savait à quoi elle pensait, pas même ses parents.

Son errance s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'elle heurta quelque chose de dur. Elle cru d'abord en un poteau mais entendit un écho à son couinement. Baissant la tête, elle croisa le regard bleu d'un autre enfant.

- Hé ! Fais attention ! Ne sais-tu pas qui je suis ? Demanda l'enfant d'une voix fluette malgré son effort pour sembler impressionnant.

Kathleen le fixa dans les yeux sans esquisser l'ombre d'une réponse. Son mutisme avait perduré malgré les efforts de Maeja, si bien qu'elle pensait sa voix perdue à jamais.

Agacé de n'obtenir aucune réaction de la part de sa vis-à-vis, le garçonnet poursuivit en gonflant la poitrine et en y posant un pouce pour se désigner.

- Je suis Thor Odinson ! Fils de Thor et futur roi d'Asgard !

La fillette le détailla malgré elle de la tête aux pieds et s'agaça bien vite de voir cette énergumène parader devant elle en lui cassant les oreilles. Lui ? Un roi ? Mais bien sûr...

Elle allait contourner l'enfant quand son regard fut attiré par un autre garçon resté en retrait.

Thor prenait tant de place et d'attention qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué sur le moment.

Son regard croisa celui vert clair du garçon, et elle oublia complètement Thor qui continuait de lui parler. Ses yeux étaient hypnotisant et elle s'y perdit malgré elle, détaillant les motifs nuancés d'un vert plus sombre qui dansaient dans ses prunelles. Elle l'observa à en être impolie mais il ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, semblant presque content de susciter autant d'intérêt. Il esquissa un sourire à son attention, mais Kathleen n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre.

Remarquant enfin qu'il n'était plus le centre d'intérêt, Thor se plaça près du garçon aux cheveux d'ébène et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Ah ! Et voici Loki Odinson. Mon frère et prince d'Asgard. Clama t-il.

Bizarrement, en ne voyant pas Loki démentir ce que Thor venait de dire, elle ne douta pas une seconde du fait qu'il soit fils de roi. Kathleen déglutit malgré elle et baissa légèrement la tête en signe de salut à Loki.

Thor se vexa un peu de ne pas recevoir le même traitement mais reprit joyeusement.

- Bon, au moins on est sûr que tu comprends ce que je dis ! Pendant un moment je pensais que tu étais attardée. Ria t-il de façon excessive, sans animosité aucune.

Mais la petite en avait assez de supporter ce blondinet, et lui renvoya un regard noir avant de les contourner pour continuer sa route.

- Hé ! Attends ! Tu ne nous as pas dit ton nom ! Lança Thor.

Mais elle ne se retourna pas ni ne répondit.

Quelques jours passèrent sans que Kathleen ne sorte de sa chambre. Sa rencontre avec Thor avait été des plus désagréables, et pour le moment elle avait besoin de tout sauf de quelqu'un qui vienne lui dire combien il était beau et fort. Surtout si c'était pour l'insulter en la traitant d'attardée !

Mais elle devait bien s'avouer que sa sortie n'avait pas eue que des mauvais côtés. Ce garçon au regard perçant avait quelque chose qui lui semblait familier.

Lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés, elle s'était immédiatement sentie à l'aise, oubliant tous ses malheurs le temps de quelques secondes. Pour le première fois depuis son arrivée au palais, elle s'était sentie sereine.

Alors, mue par une inexplicable envie de le revoir, elle quitta à nouveau sa chambre. Elle avait attendu le soir, alors que Maeja l'avait bordée et la pensait dans son lit.

Elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention. Malgré la bienveillante surveillance des servantes, elle ne parvenait pas à s'ouvrir à elles.

Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de se changer en tenue de jour et déambulait dans les grandes salles vêtue d'une simple robe de chambre.

Les gardes ne relevèrent pas sa tenue inappropriée, après tout, elle n'était qu'une enfant.

Kathleen suivait les couloirs au hasard quand elle entendit des cris et des rires. Discrètement, elle longea le mur jusqu'à pouvoir jeter un œil à l'angle d'un couloir dérobé.

Thor et Loki étaient là et se battaient à l'épée. Bien sûr, ils n'utilisaient que des épées de bois mais Kathleen fut étonnée de voir avec quelle force et quelle détermination ils frappaient. L'aîné dominait nettement son petit frère, et il semblait s'en amuser ouvertement. Loki, en revanche, serrait les dents et continuait de s'acharner en vain. Pour la fillette, il était clair que seul l'un d'eux s'amusait. Et du malheur de l'autre qui plus est.

Elle resta silencieusement à les regarder jusqu'à ce que Loki soit jeté à terre sans ménagement. Thor aurait pu en rester là, mais elle le vit lever son arme au dessus de son frère, le menaçant de l'achever.

La scène sembla se graver dans ses pupilles et faire écho à une autre qu'elle tentait vainement d'effacer de sa mémoire. Cet homme qui menaçait son père de son arme de glace, cet homme qui assassinait ses parents et la blessait au flanc, ce monstre qui lui avait volé son enfance.

_Assassin, Assassin ! Plus jamais ça, plus jamais !_ Se répétait-elle mentalement telle une litanie.

Sa respiration se coupa, son sang se glaça, et avant d'avoir le temps d'y penser elle se jeta entre eux pour pousser violemment l'héritier du trône, le faisant chanceler.

Celui-ci écarta son arme en lançant un regard interloqué à la furie qui lui avait sauté dessus.

- Assassin ! Hurla t-elle d'une voix rauque, prise de violents tremblements.

Thor ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et baissa les yeux sur son arme pour tenter de trouver une raison à ce que cette folle était en train de babiller.

- Mais tu es idiote ? Ce n'est qu'une épée en bois ! Tenta t-il de la calmer.

- Assassin ! Cria t-elle encore plus fort, le faisant sursauter.

- Ma parole ! Loki, cette fille est complètement dérangée !

Mais Kathleen ne l'entendait plus, elle combattait une chimère, un cauchemar qui la traquait et la hantait depuis bien trop de nuits, ne lui laissant aucun repos. Elle ne voulait plus avoir peur des monstres bleus, elle ne voulait plus avoir peur de la mort, et elle ne voulait plus avoir peur d'être seule.

En semi état de transe, elle se jeta encore sur le prince en répétant « Assassin ! » à répétition, le bousculant de plus en plus fort pour le faire reculer. Puis, fermant les poings, elle se mit à marteler fermement son torse.

Thor n'acceptait pas qu'une servante lui parle de la sorte et se permette de le frapper. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il leva son épée au-dessus de la fillette, espérant la dissuader de continuer. Mais elle ne s'arrêtait pas, alors il poussa un cri de rage et abaissa son arme.

- Thor ! Non ! Lui cria Loki.

Mais aucun des deux autres enfants ne l'entendit et l'inéluctable allait se produire sous ses yeux.

- Ça suffit ! Gronda soudainement une voix d'adulte.

Thor arrêta son mouvement et laissa tomber son bras à ses côté, lançant un regard coupable au dessus de l'épaule de Kathleen.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle pu voir que Frigga avait accouru à leur rencontre, sûrement alertée par les cris de la petite fille.

Un sourire aux lèvres malgré sa mine inquiète, elle s'approcha pour aider son fils cadet à se relever, prenant soin de remettre une de ses mèches noires derrière son oreille dans un geste se voulant réconfortant.

Puis, elle s'accroupit devant la fillette et lui prit les mains.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre ici. Murmura t-elle.

Kathleen fronça les sourcils et détourna son regard pour le porter sur l'épée que tenait Thor. La reine le remarqua et fit silencieusement comprendre à son fils de ranger cette arme hors de sa vue.

- Une épée en bois ne peut pas tuer un homme. Ne crains rien, Loki n'aurait pas été gravement blessé. Continua t-elle.

L'enfant renifla pour retenir ses larmes et hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

- Il est tard, tu devrais déjà être couchée. Je vais te ramener jusqu'à ta chambre.

Et Frigga la raccompagna silencieusement, allant même jusqu'à la border et à déposer un léger baiser de bonne nuit sur son front.

Kathleen soupira d'aise lorsqu'elle se retrouva à nouveau sous ses draps, dans la pénombre réconfortante de sa chambre. Elle avait été prise d'un coup de folie, mais elle était défoulée d'avoir extériorisé sa haine. Et la chaleur de la reine lui rappelait un peu celle de sa chère mère.

Peut-être que, pour une fois, elle dormirait bien.

**Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça m'encouragera.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour :)**

**J'en profite d'avoir un peu de temps pour écrire. Je publie dès qu'un chapitre est terminé donc j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de tournures de phrases malheureuses ou de répétitions.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 3 :

Les jours avaient passés et s'étaient mués en semaines. Kathleen n'avait plus reparlé depuis ce soir-là, et elle n'avait pas non plus recroisé les princes.

Elle occupait ses journées dans le quartier des servantes, apprenant à plier du linge et à ordonner la vaisselle. Ces tâches pouvaient sembler ingrates mais elles lui occupaient l'esprit.

Les journées se passaient sans accrocs et les nuits étaient de plus en plus sereines, même si le drame qu'elle avait vécu l'empêchait de dormir autant que son corps le réclamait.

Elle veillait très tard pour son âge et se levait aux aurores. Toutefois, elle avait appris à se vêtir seule des vêtements complexes qu'on lui avait attribués, et elle sortait souvent silencieusement pour profiter de l'air frais du petit matin.

Elle ne quittait jamais le palais, mais les nombreux jardins qu'il arborait lui laissaient suffisamment d'endroits pour rêvasser.

Kathleen avait repris son habitude de rêver toute la journée durant, imaginant nombre d'aventures épiques et périlleuses dans lesquelles elle aurait une place de choix. Parfois, elle ne différenciait plus bien lequel des deux mondes était réel tant elle passait de temps à s'inventer des histoires.

Malgré son jeune âge, elle avait toujours aimé écrire des récits sortis tout droit de son imagination et feuilleter en diagonale des dizaines de livres tant elle était impatiente d'en connaître le dénouement, sautant au passage des péripéties inutiles à ses yeux d'enfant.

Elle dévorait les pages, en voulant toujours plus avant même d'avoir terminé de lire celle qui reposait sous ses yeux.

A force d'entraînement, elle lisait presque aussi vite qu'un adulte et pouvait engloutir des livres de plusieurs centaines de pages sans soucis.

Ces mondes illusoires l'avaient toujours rassurée. Dans ces histoires, elle pouvait être quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, elle n'avait pas à avoir peur d'être une petite fille banale qui vivait chez ses parents jusqu'à l'âge du mariage, et servait gentiment son mari et ses enfants jusqu'à la mort.

Pour le coup, elle regrettait presque ces anciennes pensées tant sa vie avait été chamboulée en l'espace de quelques heures. Maintenant, elle aspirait à retrouver la chaleur de sa maison et la routine bien huilée qu'avait instaurée ses parents.

Mais c'était impossible. Plus rien ne serait comme avant, et cet endroit ne serait jamais sa maison.

Pourtant, elle avait quand même envie de se replonger dans ces fantaisies issues de livres ou de sa propre imagination. Elles faisaient partie de son quotidien depuis qu'elle était en âge de penser par elle-même, elles faisaient partie d'elle et pourraient sûrement rendre son existence plus douce.

Malheureusement, elle ne savait pas s'il y avait une bibliothèque dans le palais, et sa voix la trahissait à chaque fois qu'elle voulait s'adresser à un garde pour le lui demander.

Aussi, un jour elle se rendit dans le chambre de Maeja et fut ravie d'y trouver un livre sur sa table de chevet. Ses yeux brillaient d'impatience et elle caressa la couverture du bout des doigts.

Elle s'assit sur le lit douillet, ouvrit l'ouvrage et commença à lire avec empressement.

Mais ces écritures ne parlaient pas de princesses courageuses ou de combats épiques, et elle se surprit à s'ennuyer rapidement.

- Kathleen, ce livre n'est pas fait pour toi ! Lança sa bienfaitrice qui sortait de la salle d'eau.

- Si tu veux en trouver un adapté à ton âge, je peux t'expliquer où aller. Ajouta t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle fut étonnée de voir la fillette bondir sur ses pieds en hochant vivement la tête, l'apercevant plus vivante en l'instant que durant tous ces derniers jours réunis.

Sans plus attendre, et oubliant totalement les taches qu'on lui avait confiées, elle se dirigea à grandes enjambées jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

Elle cru s'être perdue tant les couloirs étaient déserts dans cette partie du palais, mais elle fut rassurée en sentant l'odeur familière de poussière et de papier ancien.

Elle finit par trouver l'entrée ouverte de la bibliothèque, et faillit être prise de vertige lorsqu'elle leva la tête pour voir jusqu'à quelle hauteur les étagères de livres s'élevaient. C'était un véritable paradis.

La salle était immense mais semblait étriquée tant le sol était jonché de meubles et de piles de livres, elle aurait presque pu s'y perdre.

Avec adoration, elle laissa ses doigts courir sur les couvertures de cuir pendant qu'elle continuait d'inspecter la salle, le nez en l'air comme à son habitude.

Au fond se trouvait une cheminée devant laquelle avaient été installés des coussins et des tapis. Elle s'en approcha et laissa les flammes lui brûler le visage avec nostalgie. Elle n'avait jamais été frileuse, contrairement à sa mère, mais quand elle était petite elle adorait passer des heures devant le feu, tournant régulièrement la tête lorsqu'une joue ne supportait plus la chaleur de l'âtre. C'était ainsi qu'elle passait ses soirées, rêvant de preux guerriers et de femmes aux destins extraordinaires auxquelles elle s'identifiait volontiers. Le tout auréolé par la chaleur du feu et l'amour de ses parents.

L'enfant baissa les yeux en repensant à eux. Ils lui manquaient.

Elle reporta son attention sur les étagères de livres et s'arrêta devant un rayon qui proposait des romans de fantasy. Elle en parcouru les tranches d'un regard mais sursauta lorsqu'une bûche de la cheminée craqua. Elle se retourna lentement et soupira d'être aussi craintive.

La fillette allait continuer sa recherche quand son regard se posa sur le visage de Loki. Il était négligemment assis en face d'elle, une jambe repliée sous ses fesses, et avait levé les yeux de son livre pour l'observer.

Kathleen ne l'avait pas vu ni entendu, et elle se sentit gênée d'avoir été observée à son insu. A la hâte, elle salua le prince de la tête et pivota pour partir et le laisser en paix. Après tout, des deux il était celui qui était chez lui, et ses parents lui avaient appris la bienséance. Elle n'avait aucun droit de déranger un prince, quelque soit son envie de lire.

- Attends ! L'arrêta une voix claire.

Kathleen se retourna et vit que le prince s'était levé pour se placer à quelques pas d'elle.

- Tu cherches un roman de fantasy ?

La fillette hocha la tête timidement, hésitant à croiser son regard. Mais le jeune garçon lui sourit doucement, l'air ravi.

- J'ai un bon ouvrage à te conseiller, si tu veux.

Mais l'enfant paniquait intérieurement. Quelle que soit la curiosité qu'elle ressentait pour ce garçon, elle avait peur de le laisser approcher. Il était très malvenu de sa part de s'approcher de lui après le spectacle qu'elle lui avait offert la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

Refusant d'un signe de la tête, elle le salua une nouvelle fois et se retourna pour sortir de la salle d'un pas rapide.

- Je le laisserai sur les coussins ! Personne ne vient jamais ici de toute façon ! Entendit-elle avant de sortir.

Elle passa la nuit à penser à ces milliers de livres. Elle ne cessait de se demander quel genre d'ouvrage ce garçon pouvait lui réserver, et sa curiosité l'emporta sur la raison.

Après tout, il avait bien dit que peu de gens allaient là-bas, alors elle avait peu de risques de croiser un inconnu, surtout aux petites heures du matin.

C'est donc en trottinant qu'elle retourna à la bibliothèque et fut surprise de trouver le feu toujours allumé et le fameux livre trônant sur un coussin de velours.

Étrangement, elle ne songea pas un instant à l'emporter dans sa chambre. Rester dans cet endroit lui sembla naturel. Tout cet environnement la rendait sereine, c'était son milieu.

Jetant un regard autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'elle était seule, elle s'assit sur les coussins, se rapprochant le plus possible de la cheminée, et déplia la couverture du roman.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle fut happée par l'histoire qu'il racontait.

Elle était complexe, mêlant des enjeux politiques et économiques auxquels Kathleen ne comprenait rien. Le récit la forçait à faire un gros effort de réflexion pour suivre l'intrigue, mais cela ne la dégoûta pas, bien au contraire. Même si elle ne saisissait sûrement pas toutes les subtilités de cette œuvre, elle se régalait et, pour la première fois, elle ne survolait pas les pages mais les scrutait, les fouillait, les décryptait. Elle voulait tout comprendre, et ressentir le plus distinctement possible l'essence de ce livre.

Ce roman était son nouveau livre saint. C'était une révélation, et elle ne vit pas les heures passer.

Elle ne sortit de sa lecture que lorsque son ventre émit un gargouillement sinistre, fort mécontent d'être délaissé depuis la veille.

Kathleen soupirait d'avance de devoir quitter son havre de paix, mais une main pâle vint poser un plateau rempli de pâtisseries à ses côtés. Elle sursauta en reconnaissant Loki qui se tenait debout à ses côté et la salua en posant une main sur son cœur.

La fillette resta stupéfaite, peinant à sortir de l'état de veille dans lequel la lecture l'avait plongée. L'enfant aux cheveux de jais lui fit signe de se servir sur le plateau comprenant différents mets délicate – bien trop délicats pour une simple servante – et recula de quelques pas pour s'installer sur un sofa.

Puis, sans plus la considérer, il ouvrit un livre et resta silencieux.

Kathleen hésita quant à l'attitude à adopter. Ce garçon l'avait soufflée, se retirant avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de songer à fuir.

Il ne semblait pas dérangé par sa présence, et elle osait à peine respirer de peur de troubler sa lecture.

Le petite fille posa des yeux perplexes sur le plateau. Avait-il amené ça pour elle ?

Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça alors qu'elle avait dû passer pour une folle hystérique ? Et comment avait-il su qu'elle n'avait pas mangé ?

Son esprit s'illumina en se rappelant qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué lors de sa première visite en ces lieux. L'avait-il espionnée ?

Loki était tellement discret qu'elle ne l'entendait jamais arriver, et il était fort probable qu'il ait été présent depuis plusieurs heures sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

Elle aurait dû en être inquiétée, pourtant, sa discrétion la rassurait quelque peu. Il semblait tout faire pour éviter de l'effrayer, et elle appréciait ses attentions. Aussi piocha t-elle un gâteau du plateau pour le porter à ses lèvres sans lâcher le jeune homme des yeux.

Car il s'agissait bien d'un jeune homme et non d'un garçonnet malgré les apparences. En Asgard, les dieux avaient des vies se comptant en milliers d'années et leur croissance physique s'effectuait donc plus lentement que chez des mortels.

Ainsi, Kathleen avait l'apparence d'une enfant de huit ou neuf ans en âge mortel, mais elle était en réalité déjà âgée de plusieurs décennies. Quant à Loki, il avait l'apparence d'un enfant de dix ou onze ans, et devait donc déjà dépasser le siècle.

La petite observa soigneusement le prince, notant tous les détails de son visage comme s'il s'agissait du plus grand mystère qu'elle ait rencontré.

Sans doute savait-il qu'elle l'observait, mais il ne leva pas les yeux de son livre. La laissant faire à sa guise.

Puis, jugeant que ce garçon n'avait pas l'air mauvais, elle saisit un gâteau et se leva le plus doucement possible, essayant de ne pas attirer son attention.

Mais c'était peine perdue, car Loki n'avait pas tourné une seule page depuis qu'il avait commencé à lire. Il la guettait sans la regarder directement, et son regard se posa sur elle quand il la vit se lever du coin de l'œil.

Kathleen se figea quelques secondes mais se décida à avancer pour aller tendre le gâteau au prince.

Loki cligna des yeux, avant de lui sourire en saisissant le dessert.

- Merci.

La fillette hocha la tête et retourna s'asseoir à sa place pour continuer sa lecture.

La journée s'écoula rapidement et Kathleen ne termina sa lecture que tard dans la soirée. Lorsqu'elle releva enfin la tête vers le sofa, elle vit que le prince était parti sans faire de bruit. Comme à son habitude.

Elle commençait à bien l'aimer.

**Voilà ! Le premier pas est fait par Loki. La suite prochainement !**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review.**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous :)**

**Voici la suite de ma fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 4 :

Les journées se déroulaient toutes de la même façon, et Kathleen se surprise à attendre impatiemment de revoir Loki à chaque réveil.

Elle était plus vivante, plus dynamique, et elle courrait littéralement jusqu'à la bibliothèque pour retrouver ce garçon.

Parfois elle soupirait en ne l'y trouvant pas, mais elle savait qu'il la rejoindrait discrètement tôt ou tard. Il le faisait toujours.

Ils lisaient tous deux sans échanger un seul mot jusqu'au soir, plongés chacun dans un livre. Loki partait toujours en premier mais n'osait jamais la déranger en la saluant. Il respectait son mutisme et ne parlait plus lui-même.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, ce qui comptait était cet endroit et ces livres. D'un accord tacite, ils avaient décidé de ne pas empiéter dans la zone de confort de l'autre. Aucun des deux ne se dérangeait jamais, mais ils étaient toujours ensemble et cette simple idée les réconfortait.

Kathleen évitait soigneusement Thor depuis qu'elle l'avait traité d'assassin. Elle se sentait un peu honteuse de son comportement, et devait avouer qu'elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup.

Il était si excentrique et si nombriliste que ça lui en donnait la nausée. Elle avait bien compris qu'il n'avait pas mauvais fond, mais elle n'avait pas pour autant envie de se forcer à aller vers lui.

Toute son attention était portée sur ce garçon aux yeux verts qui lui offrait un peu de stabilité de part sa seule présence.

Les semaines et les mois s'enchaînèrent sans que cette routine ne se grippe ou n'évolue de quelque façon.

Mais, un jour, Kathleen fit une rechute.

Cela faisait six mois depuis la mort de ses parents, et cette date anniversaire résonnait comme un écho funeste dans sa tête. Ce jour-là, elle ne vint pas à la bibliothèque, et elle n'eut pas une seule pensée pour Loki qui l'attendait certainement.

Celui-ci ne vint pas non plus jusqu'à sa chambre, respectant son absence tout comme il respectait son silence. Ils ne s'étaient rien dit, rien promis. Ils n'entretenaient aucune relation d'amitié et se connaissaient à peine. Aucun des deux ne devait rien à l'autre, et chacun était libre de venir ou non à leur rendez-vous habituel.

La fillette passa donc la journée seule, enfermée dans sa chambre, refusant d'ouvrir à Maeja qui s'inquiétait de la voir à nouveau si prostrée.

Elle avait tiré les rideaux et s'était assise sur le sol dans un coin de la pièce. Elle y resta jusque tard le soir, même après que les servantes soient allées se coucher.

La petite fille n'avait pas pleuré – elle s'était promis de ne plus pleurer – mais elle avait tant serré les dents que sa mâchoire lui faisait mal.

Lorsque la douleur devint presque insupportable, elle se résigna à se lever et à déverrouiller la porte de sa chambre pour sortir.

D'un pas feutré, elle se dirigea vers les cuisines pour y trouver un peu de glace. Elle en versa sur un tissu qu'elle referma pour le placer sur sa mâchoire douloureuse.

Elle soupira d'aise en sentant le froid mordant courir sur sa peau et ferma les yeux pour essayer de se détendre.

La fillette resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que la glace fonde et coule à travers le tissu, faisant rouler des gouttes glacées jusqu'à son cou.

Elle jeta la glace fondue dans le grand évier et passa doucement le tissu sur son visage, espérant s'éclaircir les idées et chasser les fantômes de son passé.

Kathleen arrêta son geste lorsqu'un air mélodieux arriva jusqu'à elle.

Cela ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'elle connaissait, et elle avait envie de l'entendre plus clairement.

Poussée par la curiosité, elle lâcha son linge et sortit de la cuisine, se laissant guider par les accords doux et clairs.

L'enfant arriva jusqu'à une petite salle ronde au milieu de laquelle trônait un bel instrument qu'elle reconnut comme étant un piano. Elle en avait déjà vu dans un livre. Cet instrument midgardien n'avait pas de grand succès en Asgard, mais en l'entendant raisonner, elle se dit que c'était bien un tort.

Elle tendit le cou pour voir qui jouait à une heure pareille, et fut étonnée de reconnaître le pâle visage du prince.

Car c'est bien lui qui faisait courir ses mains sur les touches blanches et noires, les yeux fermés et un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Kathleen se fit discrète en se cachant à l'entrée de la salle et l'écouta jouer avec stupeur. Sa musique était peu complexe mais étonnamment juste et délicate. Elle était calme et posée, teintée de tristesse et d'espoir.

La fillette ne s'y connaissait pas beaucoup en musique, mais le morceau qu'il jouait la touchait au cœur et faisait s'envoler toutes ses peines pour les remplacer par une certaine euphorie.

Son cœur s'emballait. C'était comme si cette musique la comprenait, comme si elle essayait de lui remonter le moral. Elle avait presque l'impression que ce morceau lui était dédié.

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa porter pendant toute la prestation de Loki. Puis, il se leva et partit par la porte du fond, n'ayant visiblement pas perçu la présence de la petite fille.

Kathleen attendit quelques instants avant de sortir de sa cachette, revenant doucement sur terre.

Elle avança lentement vers le piano et le caressa du bout des doigts, comme si elle craignait de le rayer, de l'abîmer mortellement. Son regard se perdit dans le reflet que lui renvoyait la surface laquée de la caisse de reconnaissance et elle se positionna devant le clavier.

Hésitante, elle tendit la main pour appuyer doucement sur une touche, laissant raisonner la note mélodieuse qui lui répondit. Elle recommença quelques fois, fascinée, mais s'agaça rapidement de ne pas réussir à retrouver ce sentiment de plénitude qui l'avait envahie quelques minutes plus tôt.

Kathleen s'acharnait a faire raisonner des notes au hasard lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par un petit rire contenu.

Levant les yeux, elle croisa le regard vert de Loki. Celui-ci arborait un sourire narquois, clairement ravi de l'avoir prise sur le fait. Mais Kathleen ne bougea pas d'un pouce et lui sourit avec douceur, habituée à le voir surgir au moment où elle l'attendait le moins.

Elle redirigea son attention sur le clavier et continua à tapoter les touches, cherchant à comprendre comment en jouer.

Le petit garçon perdit contenance et rougit discrètement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que des filles lui sourient, et la voir chercher de façon si ingénue sur le clavier l'attendrit plus qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Se raclant la gorge pour cacher sa gêne, il fit quelques pas vers la fillette avant de désigner le piano du doigt.

- Je peux ?

Kathleen hocha la tête et le laissa s'asseoir sur le tabouret devant lequel elle se tenait.

Il prit soin de s'installer le plus loin possible d'elle et posa ses mains sur le clavier pour commencer à jouer.

C'était le même morceau qu'elle avait entendu quelques minutes auparavant. Les doigts de Loki courraient rapidement sur les touches, et c'est à ce moment qu'elle fit attention à un détail.

Ses doigts étaient longs et fins, de vrais doigts d'orfèvre, capables de la plus grande délicatesse. Pour un enfant, c'était exceptionnel.

Elle regarda ses propres mains à titre de comparaison et fit la moue en voyant qu'elle avait de petits doigts boudinés. Jamais elle n'arriverait à jouer comme lui, elle en était sûre.

Malgré tout, alors qu'il jouait, elle s'assit à ses côtés pour voir ces mains de plus près, autorisant pour la première fois une proximité leur permettant de se toucher.

Elle n'y fit pas attention, hypnotisée par ces doigts habiles.

Lorsqu'il arrêta de jouer, elle lui lança un regard légèrement contrarié auquel il répondit avec un sourire. Puis, sans un mot, il pianota sur quelques touches devant elle, lentement, lui laissant comprendre ce qu'il lui proposait.

Elle hésita un instant, n'étant pas certaine de comprendre, mais il refit les mêmes accords tout aussi doucement pour lui laisser le temps de voir où il posait ses doigts.

Alors, elle défit une de ses mains liées pour la poser sur les touches et tenta de le copier. Elle se trompa plusieurs fois, lui lançant des regards désolés, mais Loki lui souriait à chaque fois et répétait inlassablement le même enchaînement.

Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à enchaîner les notes correctement, elle arborait un sourire radieux auquel le prince répondit timidement.

Il baissa les yeux, légèrement gêné.

- Kathleen. Dit une petite voix tout près de lui.

Loki releva les yeux vers la fillette, ne sachant s'il avait imaginé cette voix, mais elle récidiva.

- Kathleen, c'est... mon nom. Dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante et légèrement éteinte de n'avoir pas pratiqué depuis des mois.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait eu envie de faire l'effort pour lui. Il venait de lui offrir un moment merveilleux, alors elle voulait aussi lui donner une part d'elle.

Le garçon resta muet pendant quelques seconde avant de répondre doucement.

- Je sais. J'ai entendu ma mère parler de toi.

La fillette lui lança un regard interrogateur, alors il poursuivit.

- Tu as...perdu tes parents...pas vrai ?

Les yeux de Kathleen se couvrirent d'un voile d'ombre alors qu'elle hochait la tête, et Loki s'en voulu d'avoir autant manqué de tact. Mais il ne s'était tellement pas attendu à l'entendre parler qu'il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à sa réponse.

- Hé... Dit-il pour attirer son attention.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et il lui sourit en lui désignant le clavier d'un mouvement de tête. Elle se força à lui sourire et répéta lentement la mélodie qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle était très courte et ne présentait pas véritablement d'harmonie, mais Loki lui fit signe de continuer. Alors elle répéta le morceau en boucle et fut surprise de voir le prince jouer en même temps.

La combinaison de leurs trois mains donnait un nouvel essor à la mélodie de Loki, et la petite fille était aux anges de prendre part à cette création.

Kathleen n'était pas très habile et ses doigts cherchaient encore les touches, mais Loki l'attendait lorsqu'elle hésitait ou se trompait, s'adaptant à sa vitesse pour jouer le morceau principal.

Rapidement, la fillette tourna cette attention au jeu, ralentissant ou accélérant ses mouvements pour tenter de surprendre le garçon et lui faire perdre ses notes.

Mais le prince était rapide et savait lire ses gestes bien trop vite pour qu'elle ne le trompe. Tous deux finirent par glousser d'amusement, le sourire aux lèvres.

La mélodie ne ressemblait plus à grand chose alors qu'ils s'amusaient à se surprendre l'un l'autre en tapant énergiquement sur les touches, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de ses parents, Kathleen se sentait heureuse.

Leurs rendez-vous à la bibliothèque reprirent leur cours dès le lendemain. Cependant, quelque chose avait changé dans leurs habitudes depuis ce soir-là. Ils avaient tissé quelque chose de plus fort, de plus avoué, et ils n'avaient plus besoin de mettre autant de distance entre eux.

Le contact était encore quelque chose qu'ils évitaient mais, souvent, ils s'asseyaient l'un à côté de l'autre pour lire un même livre et ensuite en discuter.

Kathleen retrouvait sa voix petit à petit, lançant une phrase de temps en temps. Cependant, seul Loki avait le plaisir de l'entendre, car la fillette restait muette en dehors de ce cocon sécurisant.

Ils passaient leurs journées ensemble, oubliant leurs devoirs respectifs sans le moindre scrupule.

Mais un jour, la petite fille remarqua que son ami avait l'air préoccupé. Elle ne le questionna pas, mais plus les jours passaient, plus le garçon semblait ailleurs, la mine sombre.

Elle commença à réellement s'inquiéter lorsque, un matin, elle remarqua qu'il faisait semblant de lire. Cela faisait des heures qu'il n'avait pas tourné une page, l'esprit ailleurs.

Se levant, elle lui prit délicatement le livre des mains et riva ses yeux dans les siens.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda t-elle.

Loki parut surpris un instant mais se reprit bien vite en lui lançant un petit sourire amusé.

- Mais rien ! Lui jura t-il, secouant la tête pour appuyer sa parole.

C'était la première fois que Kathleen le voyait se cacher derrière un sourire. La première fois qu'il portait un masque. Ça la mettait mal à l'aise et lui serrait le cœur.

- Ne me mens pas. Le sermonna t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, contrariée.

- Mais je ne mens pas ! S'agaça t-il.

Elle se pinça les lèvres et s'agenouilla devant lui pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux.

- Loki, si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, c'est pas grave. Mais ne me mens –

- Je t'ai dit que je ne mentais pas ! Hurla t-il en se levant d'un bond devant elle.

La fillette sursauta et tomba sur les fesses, bouché bée. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi imposant et aussi... effrayant.

Il lui lançait un regard noir, et ses poings étaient serrés. Il la dominait de toute sa hauteur, la toisant avec rage.

Elle ne su que lui répondre, que lui dire pour le calmer. Mais Loki ne lui laissa pas le temps d'y réfléchir et la contourna pour partir, sifflant entre ses dents.

Kathleen se laissa mollement retomber sur le tapis, choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Elle l'avait toujours vu si calme et si souriant qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse en être autrement. Jamais elle ne l'aurait cru capable d'une telle colère, et elle en tremblait encore en repensant au regard qu'il lui avait lancé.

Il avait tant de haine dans les yeux qu'elle se demanda si cette colère lui était vraiment adressée.

Elle ne le revit pas de la journée, ni celle d'après, ni encore celle d'après.

La fillette commençait à s'inquiéter. Et s'il ne voulait plus jamais la revoir ?

Elle se torturait l'esprit depuis des heures déjà, cherchant à trouver le sommeil en tournant et retournant dans son lit. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu, et plus le temps passait, plus elle craignait de ne rien pouvoir y faire. La voix de Loki raisonnait dans sa tête sans qu'elle n'arrive à comprendre pourquoi il s'était mis dans une telle colère.

La fillette se redressa sur son lit et écarta furieusement les draps pour se lever. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir de toute façon.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle marcha lentement jusqu'à la bibliothèque, ne regardant pas ce qui l'entourait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers la cheminée qu'elle trouva Loki.

Il se tenait debout face au feu, l'observant sans bouger. Kathleen ne voyait que son dos, mais elle savait qu'il l'avait sentie.

- Tu veux que je m'en aille ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Le prince ne se retourna pas et haussa les épaules.

- Tout dépend si te tenir près de quelqu'un comme moi te dégoûte ou non.

Kathleen fronça les sourcils et s'avança vers lui jusqu'à se trouver à ses côtés.

- « Quelqu'un comme toi » ?

Loki se tourna enfin vers elle pour lui répondre.

- On m'a affecté mon rôle.

La fillette déglutit, sentant son cœur manquer un battement. Lorsqu'un dieu recevait son « rôle », c'était sa vie entière qui prenait un nouveau tournant. De puissants dieux sages et clairvoyants jaugeaient les qualités, les défauts, le caractère et les actes de chacun pour estimer quel rôle lui convenait.

Un rôle ne se changeait pas, il suivait chaque dieu à vie, comme une seconde identité.

Kathleen retint son souffle, fixant les yeux d'émeraude dans l'attente du verdict.

- Je suis le dieu de la tromperie et du mensonge. Lâcha t-il sans sourciller, guettant la réaction de la petite fille.

Celle-ci resta figée, observant le reflet des flammes qui dansaient dans ses yeux. Elle ne savait que faire de l'information qu'elle venait de recevoir. Bien sûr, le mensonge et la tromperie n'étaient pas des notions positives, mais elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que ça supposait. Tout cela semblait abstrait et lointain, elle avait encore le temps avant qu'on lui choisisse un rôle.

- Et... c'est grave ? Murmura t-elle, l'air inquiète.

- Ma vie va être un enfer.

Kathleen haussa les sourcils et commença à paniquer. Allait-on lui faire du mal pour cela ? Allait-il être puni ?

- Pourquoi ? Lâcha t-elle dans un couinement.

Loki laissa échapper un soupir avant d'afficher un sourire forcé.

- Les gens ne m'aiment pas beaucoup. Ça ne va pas aider d'avoir ce titre au-dessus de la tête.

Le prince lutta pour garder le sourire, mais très vite les larmes lui troublèrent la vue et il se détourna de son amie.

- Loki... L'appela t-elle doucement.

Mais il ne se retourna pas, se frottant rageusement les yeux pour effacer ces larmes. Alors, du bout des doigts, elle frôla sa main, le faisant sursauter et se retourner.

- Être le dieu de la tromperie ne veut pas dire que tu es quelqu'un de mauvais. Tenta t-elle de le rassurer.

- Bien sûr que si ! Lâcha t-il plus méchamment qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Il commença à faire les cents pas devant elle, continuant de s'énerver.

- Tu ne comprends pas ? On m'a donné ce rôle en fonction de ma personnalité ! Et ils n'ont vu que ça ! De la duperie, de la fourberie ! Je ne suis que ça aux yeux de tous ces gens ! Ils me détestent tous !

Kathleen le voyait suffoquer sous le poids de cette décision, et elle savait qu'il ne le supporterait pas. Alors, s'il était vrai que les dieux le jugeaient si mal, elle l'aiderait. Il avait tant fait pour elle qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser souffrir seul de la sorte.

Elle fit une grande enjambée pour lui saisir la main, le faisant s'arrêter net de marcher pour se tourner vers elle.

- Alors je te fais une promesse. Dit-elle d'un ton solennel.

Elle leva leurs mains jointes entre eux pour faire croiser leurs doigts. Loki la regarda faire, interloqué.

- Je te promets que même si l'Univers entier est contre toi, je resterai toujours à tes côtés. Tu ne seras jamais seul.

Les yeux dans les yeux, la fillette le jurait sur sa vie. Jamais elle ne l'abandonnerait.

Alors que Loki laissa échapper une larme, elle lui sourit et, gardant leurs doigts croisés, elle accola ensemble leurs pouces et leurs petits doigts. C'était ainsi que les enfants d'Asgard scellaient des promesses.

La voyant faire, le prince cligna des yeux et dégagea sa main.

- Ne fais pas de telles promesses, nous ne sommes que des enfants.

- Trop tard, la promesse est conclue, tu ne peux pas la défaire ! Fanfaronna t-elle en essayant de prendre un ton plus léger.

Loki soupira mais ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester près de moi, tu vas avoir des soucis.

- C'est pas grave, tu seras là. Lui sourit-elle de toutes ses dents, espérant le convaincre.

- C'est justement ça le problème. La gronda t-il.

- Tu as toujours été bon avec moi. J'ai confiance en toi. Répondit-elle d'une voix ne laissant pas douter de son sérieux.

Le garçon ne su quoi lui répondre car il était à la fois plus malheureux et plus heureux que jamais.

Voyant qu'elle l'avait fait taire, Kathleen en profita pour lui reprendre la main et l'attirer sur les tapis qui garnissaient le sol. Leurs lectures s'y trouvaient toujours et elle lui tendit son livre.

- C'est pas tout ça, mais on a du retard à rattraper. Décréta t-elle d'une mine faussement sérieuse.

Loki rit doucement et ouvrit son ouvrage pour continuer sa lecture. Kathleen le copia, mais ses yeux eurent vite du mal à se fixer sur les mots. Il était très tard, et la pression retombait enfin.

Quelques heures plus tard, Frigga entra dans la bibliothèque à la recherche de son fils. Elle allait l'appeler, mais se retint lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur lui.

Loki et Kathreen étaient endormis devant le feu, allongés sur les tapis. Lorsque la reine se rapprocha, elle vit que leurs mains étaient liées.

Elle fut touchée d'assister à un tel spectacle. Son fils était si distant et si secret que parfois elle craignait qu'il ne lui échappe. Elle avait usé de patience et d'amour pour tisser une relation spéciale avec lui, pour qu'il ne se sente jamais délaissé.

Mais il avait toujours cette part d'ombre en lui que l'amour d'une mère ne suffirait pas à effacer. Il avait besoin de l'amour de ses pairs, et elle était heureuse de voir qu'il s'était enfin lié à quelqu'un de son âge.

Sans bruit, elle saisit un plaid pour en recouvrir les deux enfants. Puis, elle déposa un baiser sur leurs fronts et se releva pour sortir.

**Et voilà ! Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, je voulais vraiment y mettre la scène du piano et celle du rôle de Loki sans les séparer.**

**L'idée de distribution de « rôle » m'est venue comme ça, je n'ai jamais lu un seul comic et je doute que ça se passe comme ça dans leur background. Je suppose que dans le comic ils ont tous leur titre sans qu'on se pose la question, comme si on le savait dès la naissance.**

**Mais je trouvais ça intéressant de réfléchir à comment on décide des titres des dieux et comment on peut vivre quand on a une pancarte clignotante avec marqué « moi méchant » au-dessus de la tête, surtout dans l'enfance.**

**Ah oui, et les dialogues entre Loki et Kathreen ne sont pas ceux d'enfants de 8-10 ans car ils n'ont concrètement pas 8-10 ans humains. Donc ils ont un phrasé plus travaillé.**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews. Votre avis m'intéresse.**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous :)**

**Voici la suite de ma fic, et j'en profite pour faire une petite précision. **

**Ma fic se déroule sur plusieurs âges de Loki et Kathleen pour donner de la profondeur à leur relation. Donc on ne va pas rester sur de l'enfance, ne vous en faites pas.**

**Par contre, comme Loki est un personnage complexe et torturé, vous comprendrez que je ne peux pas vous faire gober le fait que : miracle ! Loki est fou amoureux de Kathleen !**

**Je veux donner une vraie identité à Kathleen et une relation que j'aurai construite et rendue crédible.**

**Du coup, je vous l'annonce tout de suite, ne vous attendez pas à une romance guimauve et à un gros bisou avant plusieurs chapitres.**

**Ce que je veux travailler, et ce sur quoi je vais me régaler, c'est sur le côté tortueux de l'amour qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre face à la folie de Loki. Je veux qu'on sente à quel point ils sont liés et pourquoi ils le sont.**

**Je pense que cette fic sera longue, donc si le passage par les différentes périodes de vie vous ennuie... J'en suis navrée, mais c'est la base de ma fic :) Et y'en aura encore pour quelques chapitres.**

**Voilà, comme ça je pense que c'est clair, et je vous ai fait une petite preview ^^**

**Merci à Silriadys de m'avoir dit que ce point n'était pas tout à fait clair ;)**

**Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise !**

Chapitre 5 :

Kathleen était plus à son aise au sein du palais, et elle se promenait souvent dans les couloirs aux heures où peu de monde sortait. Loki était de plus en plus occupé par les tâches princières et elle ne le voyait qu'à des heures déraisonnables.

Rapidement, il était devenu le roc auquel elle s'accrochait lorsque ses pensées dérivaient, et elle organisait ses journées en fonction de lui. Il était hors de question pour elle de rater ne serait-ce qu'une de leurs entrevues.

Maeja était rassurée de voir la petite fille si enthousiaste jour après jour, mais elle s'inquiétait un peu de la savoir en compagnie du prince. Comme tout à chacun, elle avait du mal à voir du bon en lui, et ce d'autant plus après qu'il ait été nommé dieu de la tromperie et du mensonge.

Kathleen et elle n'étaient pas très proches, aussi elle ne se permit aucun commentaire à ce sujet mais gardait un œil sur les humeurs de la demoiselle. Si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, elle irait en référer à la reine Frigga.

Comme tous les jours, la fillette s'était levée aux aurores pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Loki l'y attendait mais était étrangement vêtu, ses fins habits de coton avaient disparus au profit d'une légère armure en cuir.

- Loki ? Pourquoi es-tu habillé ainsi ?

Le prince soupira et lui lança un regard désolé.

- Je dois partir.

- Maintenant ?!

Il hocha la tête et lui lança un regard de chien battu.

- Mon frère veut sortir du palais, il va sûrement lui arriver malheur si je ne l'accompagne pas. Soupira t-il.

- Sortir ? Tu veux dire, en dehors de la cité ?

- Connaissant mon frère, j'en ai bien peur.

- Mais il n'y a pas des gardes pour vous accompagner ?

- Non, il nous est interdit de sortir du palais. Nous partons en toute discrétion.

- Mais c'est dangereux ! Paniqua t-elle en lui saisissant la main.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous avons de la ressource. Il ne nous arrivera rien. Lui sourit-il timidement.

Kathleen ne sembla pas convaincue mais accepta de se calmer malgré tout.

- Et tu reviens quand ?

- Ce soir, je pense.

- On se voit ce soir alors ?

- Je ne pense pas, Mère va sûrement remarquer notre absence et notre retour ne sera pas des plus agréables...

- Je vois...

La petite fille lâcha un soupir à déchirer le cœur du prince, mais il devait vraiment accompagner son frère, sans quoi il n'était pas certain qu'il revienne en vie.

- On se voit demain. L'encouragea t-il en serrant un peu plus sa main.

Elle lui fit un sourire forcé, peu rassurée, et le laissa partir. De toute façon, elle avait déjà une idée en tête.

Les frères avaient revêtu une cape de couleur neutre et se faufilaient dans les allées de la cité d'Asgard. Personne n'avait fait attention à eux car les seuls intrus qui avaient pu pénétrer dans ces murs étaient des géants à la peau bleue fortement reconnaissable.

Ils arrivèrent aux portes de la cité menant vers l'intérieur des terres et restèrent stupéfaits devant l'ampleur de la tâche qui les attendait.

Les portes dorées étaient gigantesques, presque aussi hautes que le château lui-même, comment feraient-ils pour les franchir sans que les gardes postés ne les voient ?

Loki commençait à réfléchir à un stratagème, mais Thor avait la solution toute trouvée. Il jaillit au milieu de la route en abaissant son capuchon.

- Garde ! Je suis le prince Thor, fils d'Odin ! Je te somme d'ouvrir cette voie afin que nous l'empruntions !

Loki se saisit l'arête du nez devant l'idiotie de son frère. A quoi servit-il de se cacher si c'était pour s'annoncer de la sorte ? Son frère croyait-il vraiment que seuls leurs parents les arrêteraient ?

- Salutations à vous, mon prince ! Je regrette, mais je n'ai reçu aucune instruction de la part du père de toute chose concernant votre venue.

- Cesse donc de te trouver des excuses pour désobéir à ton prince, et ouvre cette porte ! C'est un ordre ! S'énerva le blondinet.

- Mon prince, je regrette mais votre père, le roi, m'a interdit de vous laisser franchir ces portes avant l'âge requis sauf contre-ordre de sa part. Je vous prie de bien vouloir vous en retourner.

Thor allait rétorquer quelques insultes quand son frère lui mit une main sur la bouche et le fit reculer.

- Nous comprenons et vous remercions de votre vigilance. Nous repartons immédiatement. Lui sourit-il.

Le cadet traîna son frère à l'abri des regards avant de le relâcher.

- Félicitation, tu viens officiellement de saccager toutes nos chances de réussite. Rentrons. Lança t-il, satisfait que leur expédition s'arrête à son commencement.

- Non, je ne partirai d'ici qu'en franchissant cette porte !

- On ne peut pas la franchir, mon frère. Tu le vois bien.

- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen ! Cherche de ce côté, moi je vais voir là-bas. Dit-il en traversant la ruelle sans laisser le temps à son frère de le retenir.

Loki soupira, agacé de devoir encore suivre son aîné dans cette folie, et commença à regarder autour de lui pour trouver une idée.

- Il a raison, il y a un moyen de passer. Confirma une petite voix derrière le prince.

Il se retourna pour voir un petit être encapuchonné. Loki comprit immédiatement à qui il avait à faire et tira sur la capuche pour révéler Kathleen.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Lui demanda t-il, mécontent.

- Je vous ai suivis. Répondit-elle en sachant que ce n'était pas la réponse attendue.

- Rentre immédiatement au château ! Tu te mettrais en danger en nous suivant.

- Pas question. Répondit-elle.

Le garçon haussa les sourcils en entendant son ton assuré.

- Le seul danger que je vois est ton frère. En plus d'être prétentieux, il est sot. Qui sait dans quel pétrin il pourrait te traîner. Et puis, vous avez besoin de moi pour sortir. Sourit-elle avec malice.

- « Besoin de toi » ?

- Je sais comment sortir, j'ai grandi ici.

Loki allait lui répondre quand son frère l'interrompit.

- Loki, je ne trouve aucune brèche ! Et de ton côté ? Oh ! Je vois que tu as trouvé autre chose. Dit-il en lui tapant sur l'épaule et en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La fillette grimaça devant le peu de délicatesse de Thor et détourna les yeux pour ne pas discuter de quelque façon que ce soit avec lui.

Le blondinet plissa les yeux, ne la reconnaissant pas immédiatement, avant de taper son poing sur la paume de sa main.

- Ah... Mais ce n'est pas la furie qui m'a sauté dessus il y a quelques mois ?

La fillette se mordit la lèvre, gênée d'avoir laissé une telle image, mais qu'aurait-elle pu imaginer d'autre ?

- Elle s'appelle Kathleen, et elle va retourner immédiatement au château. Lança Loki en la regardant avec insistance.

Mais celle-ci secoua vivement la tête, retombant dans son mutisme. Thor cru s'étouffer en la voyant refuser.

- Décidément, tu as du toupet pour refuser un ordre de ton prince !

La petite fille arrêta de respirer un instant et regarda Loki, se rappelant qui il était. Elle l'avait toujours appelé « son prince » ou « son ami le prince » lorsqu'elle pensait à lui, mais c'était devenu tellement usuel qu'elle ne faisait plus attention à son titre. Pour elle, il était juste un ami.

Mais Thor avait raison, en grandissant, elle n'aurait plus l'excuse de sa naïveté enfantine, et elle devrait s'adresser à lui comme à un prince. Elle baissa doucement les yeux, ayant l'impression de le perdre déjà un peu.

Loki lança un regard assassin à son frère, et posa une main sur l'épaule de la fillette.

- Tu devrais repartir. Lui dit-il doucement.

Mais Kathleen secoua à nouveau la tête, et le prince céda en soupirant. Après tout, que pouvaient-ils bien craindre juste derrière les remparts de la cité ?

- Dans ce cas, montre nous la voie.

Elle lui sourit et leur fit signe de la suivre. Ils montèrent sur le toit d'une bâtisse pour observer la porte qui s'ouvrait de temps en temps sur quelques personnes désireuses de sortir, mais ce n'est pas ce que la fillette guettait.

Juste avant que les frères ne s'impatientent, ils virent du mouvement sur la maison en face de celle sur laquelle ils étaient postés. Un homme relativement jeune amenait un cheval pour l'atteler à une charrette.

C'était l'apprenti du botaniste, Kathleen le connaissait bien car ses parents lui prenaient souvent des plantes pour parfumer leur logis. Et elle savait que tous les jours, à une certaine heure, il sortait avec son cheval pour aller récolter quelques plantes délicates.

La fillette fit signe aux frère d'attendre, et ils ne bougèrent pas jusqu'à ce que la charrette soit remplie et recouverte d'une épaisse couverture censée protéger les verreries qu'il emmenait pour la récolte.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé de charger, il rentra a nouveau dans la maison. Kathleen donna le départ et, dévalant le toit de la maison, ils descendirent pour se faufiler derrière la charrette. La fillette commença à sortir une partie des bocaux en verre pour les donner à Loki, créant une petite tranchée au milieu des verreries. Celui-ci comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait faire.

- Thor, pose-les derrière, il ne faut pas que cet homme les remarque.

Le garçon s'exécuta sans poser de questions, et rapidement ils purent monter dans la charrette en se cachant entre les bocaux restants. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment, attendant le retour de leur cocher improvisé.

- Je dois bien avouer que, venant d'une furie, c'est une idée brillante ! Chuchota Thor.

- Chut ! Il arrive ! Les prévint Loki.

L'apprenti annonça poliment son départ à son maître et s'installa à l'avant. Puis, il claqua de la langue et son cheval avança. Il s'immobilisa au bout de quelques minutes, et les enfants comprirent qu'ils devaient être devant la porte.

- Salutations, ami ! Lança l'apprenti à l'attention du garde.

- Salutations. Que transportes-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Comme à mon habitude, de gros bocaux pour les récoltes de mon maître. J'espère trouver quelques serpents en route, tu sais comme leur venin est agréable dans nos liqueurs !

- En effet. Je te souhaite une bonne récolte dans ce cas.

Et le sol trembla lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent et claquèrent contre les parois de la muraille. La charrette se remit en route, ils avaient réussi.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes avant de soulever l'extrémité de la couverture pour lancer un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Ils étaient suffisamment éloignés des portes, ils pouvaient sortir. Ils se laissèrent tomber l'un après l'autre de la charrette, et coururent se cacher derrière un buisson.

- Et bien ! Je dois avouer que tu as l'esprit plus vif que ce qu'on pourrait penser ! Tenta Thor à l'attention de la fillette, voulant lui faire un compliment dont lui seul avait le secret.

- Et maintenant que nous sommes là, qu'est-ce que tu voulais voir de si incroyable ? Demanda Loki.

- Tu vas voir. D'après ce fichu bouquin, ça ne devrait pas être très loin.

Loki et Kathleen lui lancèrent un regard choqué sans se concerter. Il lisait des livres ? Lui ?

C'était peut-être très cliché de leur part d'imaginer que quelqu'un comme lui n'ouvre jamais un livre mais... il était le cliché même de la brute égocentrique !

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu lis, toi ? Lui lança Loki sur un ton provocateur.

- Jamais, j'ai demandé à une servante de me trouver les informations.

Ses compagnons d'aventure furent presque rassurés de ne pas s'être trompé à ce point sur lui.

Thor les guida à travers les bois jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à une petite clairière clairsemée de fleurs dorées. Elles étaient magnifiques et semblaient rayonner de chaleur. L'aîné s'accroupit et en cueillit quelques unes pour en faire un beau bouquet qu'il lia à l'aide d'un tissu.

- Voilà, on peut repartir. Affirma t-il, visiblement fier de lui.

- Pardon ? On a fait tout ça pour que tu cueilles des fleurs ?

- C'est pour mère. Père est de mauvaise humeur en ce moment, et la sienne s'en ressent.

Loki allait répliquer quelque chose de désagréable, quelque peu désappointé d'avoir pris tant de risques pour quelques fleurs, mais le visage las de sa mère lui revint en mémoire.

- Tu as raison, il lui mène la vie dure. Dans ce cas, cueillons-en plus ! Lança t-il.

Et les deux frères se mirent à cueillir les belles fleurs. Kathleen ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant la scène qui s'offrait à elle.

Qui aurait cru qu'un enfant aussi nombriliste que Thor puisse avoir le cœur sur la main. Peut-être qu'elle ne devrait pas se fier aux apparences, ni s'arrêter à ses – nombreux – défauts. Après tout, elle ne lui avait pas, elle non plus, donné la meilleure image qui soit.

Amusée de voir ces deux princes cueillir des fleurs, elle se baissa à son tour pour les aider mais fut arrêtée dans son geste par un bruit inquiétant.

Elle avait cru entendre un grondement guttural et leva la tête vers les deux frères pour les questionner du regard, mais ils étaient trop occupés à se chamailler pour avoir entendu.

Loki était parti plus loin dans la clairière, s'écartant de son frère qui avait certainement eu des propos déplacés à son encontre. Elle avança vers Thor pour aller rejoindre Loki, mais hésita en voyant le visage de l'aîné se décomposer. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle l'entendit hurler.

- Kathleen ! Sauve-toi !

A l'inverse, la fillette se figea sur place, se demandant ce qui lui prenait. Lorsqu'elle vit que Loki devenait à son tour livide, elle se retourna lentement pour se retrouver devant une bête immonde.

Elle faisait plus de trois fois sa taille et lui crachait son haleine putride au visage. Une manticore...

Elle la reconnu immédiatement et sentit son estomac se tordre en voyant son visage presque humain. La plupart des manticores n'avaient pas le visage humain, mais celle-ci avait un physique vraiment dérangeant.

La fillette sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. C'était une vision d'horreur, c'était irréel. Tout cela n'était pas possible. Il y a quelques instants encore elle cueillait des fleurs avec les frères.

Pourtant, elle eut tout le loisir de compter le nombre de rangées de dents que portait la créature lorsque celle-ci lui rugit au visage, prévenant de son attaque imminente.

C'était bien la réalité, elle allait mourir.

Elle entendit Loki crier son nom au loin, mais elle était comme statufiée, incapable de quitter la créature des yeux.

Elle la vit lever son épaisse queue pour agiter son dard dégoulinant de poison et comprit qu'elle allait frapper. Et en effet, elle frappa.

La fillette reçu un violent coup dans les hanches qui la projeta sur quelques mètres.

Certaine d'avoir été frappée par la manticore, elle tata son corps à la recherche de la blessure, mais fut surprise de sentir un corps étranger contre elle. Thor.

C'était lui qui l'avait propulsée loin du dard lorsqu'il allait l'atteindre. Il venait de lui sauver la vie.

Enfin, « sauver », c'était un bien grand mot car la créature était très mécontente et préparait sa prochaine attaque. Ils n'avaient aucune chance d'en réchapper, c'était certain.

Elle se préparait à bondir lorsque Loki saisit un bâton et courut sur la bête pour la frapper. Mais celle-ci l'envoya voler d'un coup de queue, ne lui adressant même pas un regard. Heureusement, elle ne le piqua pas, elle s'occuperait de lui plus tard.

Pour le moment, elle voulait en finir avec sa première proie et avec celui qui l'avait dérangée.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle bondit vers les enfants pour leur sauter dessus sans qu'ils n'aient le temps de se relever.

Tout se passait au ralenti devant leurs yeux, la créature allait les atteindre et ses griffes n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de leurs corps lorsqu'elle dévia soudainement sa trajectoire et s'écroula sur le flanc, frappée par une volée de flèches.

- Jeunes princes, vous êtes là ! Lança une voix essoufflée.

La garde rapprochée de la famille royale avait fait le déplacement pour retrouver les héritiers. Ils étaient arrivés juste à temps avant qu'un drame ne se produise.

Thor se releva et tendit la main à Kathleen pour qu'elle en fasse de même. Elle accepta son aide et courut vers Loki pour voir son état. Des trois, il était le seul qui avait été frappé par cette bête.

- Loki ! L'appela t-elle en arrivant vers lui.

- Je vais bien.

- Non ! Tu ne vas pas bien !

Elle lui saisit le bras pour le soutenir, mais il la repoussa sèchement pour avancer seul vers les gardes.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

Kathleen resta interdite un moment, mais mis son accès d'humeur sur le compte d'un état de choc supposé.

Elle ramassa le bouquet tombé au sol ainsi que les quelques fleurs éparpillées autour, et suivit les princes et les gardes.

De retour au château, les garçons furent reçus par le roi et la reine, et Kathleen par Maeja.

Ce fut une des journées les plus mémorables de toute leur vie tant ils furent houspillés et sermonnés des heures durant.

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas ce que Kathleen retint le plus de cette journée.

Loki n'avait pas hésité à affronter un monstre pour la sauver, et cette constatation lui réchauffait le cœur. Quant à Thor, il avait également risqué sa vie pour la sauver. Peut-être méritait-il finalement qu'elle lui laisse une chance...

**Et voilà !**

**Il est possible qu'il y ait quelques fautes qui aient échappées à ma vigilance, je suis très fatiguée. Je corrigerai ça au fur et à mesure.**

**Allez, pour le prochain chapitre on se recentre sur Loki x OC, mais je voulais rapprocher un peu Kathleen de Thor pour la suite de leurs aventures.**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fic, en bien ou en moins bien, pas de soucis tant que les critiques sont constructives.**

**Et dernière précision : je n'ai pas de planning de publication car sinon je me lasse d'écrire. J'écris dès que j'ai un moment, et je laisse de côté quand l'inspiration ne vient pas.**

**A bientôt ! :)**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous :)**

**Voici la suite de la fic, vous verrez que ce chapitre est un peu spécial. J'ai fait une précision importante en fin de chapitre, donc n'hésitez pas à aller la lire.**

**J'ai un peu galéré pour que la lecture soit fluide, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**J'en profite pour vous dire que je publie également cette fic sous deviantart. Personnellement, je préfère leur affichage pour lire, donc n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour, mon nom d'utilisateur est MsAdalys. **

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 6 :

Les années passèrent et Kathleen prit de plus en plus d'importance dans la vie du palais. Les rires et les cris des trois compères raisonnaient chaque jour dans les couloirs, rendant l'endroit moins austère.

Les gardes ne s'étonnaient plus des tenues improbables dans lesquelles la demoiselle allait rejoindre Loki le soir, ni des querelles impressionnantes qui naissaient régulièrement entre les deux frères.

Leur relation était compliquée, conflictuelle. Ils s'aimaient autant qu'ils s'insupportaient, et cela donnait parfois lieu à des échanges verbaux très crus.

Toutefois, cela n'allait jamais au delà, et les rares affrontements physiques découlaient d'un jeu et n'avaient rien de sérieux.

Kathleen avait du travail pour canaliser ces deux-là, mais elle s'en sortait plutôt bien pour faire disparaître les tensions. C'est en partant de cette constatation que la reine lui avait proposé de changer de lieu de résidence pour vivre avec la famille royale. Ça, et aussi le fait qu'elle soit si proche de Loki.

Jamais elle n'aurait espéré que quelqu'un puisse le soutenir et l'épauler comme cette demoiselle le faisait, et la reine ne pouvait que constater les effets positifs qu'elle avait sur son fils.

Loki était plus joyeux, plus ouvert. Frigga parvenait à l'atteindre à nouveau, et tout ça n'était dû qu'aux efforts de Kathleen.

Les années faisant, la fillette était devenue une belle jeune fille élancée aux formes encore peu développées. Son apparence faisait maintenant penser à une adolescente de treize ou quatorze ans en âge humain, alors que celles de ses fils se rapprochaient davantage de jeunes hommes de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans.

Frigga couvait souvent la jeune fille du regard en la voyant vivre parmi ses fils comme si elle était un membre à part entière de la famille.

Elle ne dégageait qu'amour et tendresse, et semblait bien loin de toute considération politique lorsqu'elle jouait dans les quartiers privés des princes. Elle avait su se rendre indispensable sans le vouloir vraiment, se délectant simplement de la présence de ses « frères ».

Car c'est ainsi que Thor lui demanda un jour de l'appeler alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que de jeunes gens.

La reine s'en rappelait avec émotion.

C'était le jour où Kathleen avait été transférée dans les quartiers royaux. Thor et Loki étaient venus la saluer et la fillette était mal à l'aise d'obtenir un tel honneur sans l'avoir, selon elle, mérité.

Alors, sans doute pour la mettre à l'aise, Thor s'était exclamé qu'il ne voyait aucun mal à avoir une petite sœur. Il avait alors insisté en l'appelant régulièrement par ce surnom, qu'elle avait fini par accepter sans rien dire. Elle était alors devenue la « sœur » de son fils, pensant sûrement, à l'époque, que cela tenait plus du jeu temporaire que d'une annonce officielle.

Mais Thor s'obstina et prit son rôle de grand frère protecteur très au sérieux, y trouvant un certain apaisement. Et, bien entendu, Loki s'était emporté, appréciant mal que son frère s'accapare son amie si égoïstement. Alors il avait fini, lui aussi, par l'appeler sa sœur.

Kathleen n'avait pu qu'accepter, sûrement trop heureuse de pouvoir rester proche de Loki un peu plus longtemps.

Car s'ils n'avaient pas établi ce lien factice, il était certain que la demoiselle aurait repris sa place de servante lorsque les princes auraient été adolescents. Mais ceux-ci s'étaient tellement investis dans cette fausse filiation qu'il était à présent impossible de les séparer d'elle. Et c'est ainsi que cette appellation devint le nouveau statut de la jeune fille.

Bien entendu, elle ne pouvait avoir aucune prétention au trône, et sa place au sein de la famille royale n'était reconnue que par celle-ci. Mais même le roi et la reine avaient fini par accepter cette idée enfantine.

Frigga devait bien l'avouer, elle aimait beaucoup cette enfant.

Kathleen était la retenue même, et elle était allée voir la reine un jour pour lui demander si elle ne voyait pas d'un mauvais œil sa relation avec les princes. Frigga l'avait rassurée, lui cachant cependant les raisons sous-jacentes à son accord.

Odin, quant à lui, n'était pas du même avis que sa femme. Selon lui, quelque soit l'affection que portaient ses garçons à la petite fille, ils avaient chacun une place distincte à respecter. Ainsi allait l'ordre des choses.

Cependant, il n'imposa pas longtemps sa vision des choses et laissa son épouse se charger de l'éducation de ses fils, la trouvant plus heureuse depuis l'arrivée de cette petite.

Inconsciemment, la famille royale se mit à tourner autour de cette orpheline. Elle était l'élément qui apportait l'équilibre à une famille aux relations complexes et tortueuses.

Thor était un peu plus réfléchi et prenait garde à ne pas la blesser lors de leurs jeux. Loki était plus serein et apaisé, il s'emportait moins vite et mesurait davantage ses paroles. Frigga, quant à elle, pouvait enfin chouchouter une fille alors qu'elle n'avait eu que des garçons, et elle ne pouvait qu'apprécier les changements de comportement de ses fils.

Quant à Odin, quoi qu'il en dise, il était satisfait de les voir tous heureux et unis. Cette enfant qu'il avait sauvé quelques années auparavant semblait soudain inverser les rôles en apportant une certaine sérénité à sa famille.

Kathleen passait la plupart de son temps avec Loki mais acceptait volontiers la présence de son autre « frère ». Thor avait su montrer ses bons côtés et elle l'avait vite toléré puis apprécié. Il était bourru mais indéniablement serviable et attentionné.

Elle gardait sa préférence pour le cadet mais, lorsque celui-ci n'était pas disponible, elle passait parfois un peu de temps seule avec l'aîné.

Ce jour-là, elle passait un moment seule avec Thor. Il avait décidé qu'il lui enseignerait l'art de l'épée et l'avait emmenée dans une salle d'entraînement.

Il fallait croire que c'était sa façon de montrer son affection, car Sif y était passée avant elle quelques années auparavant. Et tout le monde savait l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Kathleen, en revanche, ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup. Il y avait une certaine rivalité entre elles dont elle ne comprenait pas l'origine. La jalousie peut-être.

Thor saisit deux épées sur un râtelier et en tendit une à sa sœur.

- De vraies lames ? Es-tu fou ? S'exclama la jeune fille.

- C'est comme ça que c'est drôle ! Les fausses épées sont pour les débutants !

- Je suis une débutante !

- Pas pour longtemps grâce à mes enseignements ! Se vanta t-il.

Il était resté fidèle à lui-même au cours des années. Orgueilleux, impulsif, égocentrique, et d'une assurance qui lui causerait sans aucun doute du tort un jour.

Il pouvait sembler exaspérant à bon nombre de gens, mais Kathleen le trouvait surtout touchant. Il restait un enfant.

- Fais attention à ne pas me couper un bras, j'en ai encore besoin. Plaisanta t-elle à moitié.

Thor rit à gorge déployée et se mit en garde. Il la fit attaquer mais elle manquait de force et de conviction, il n'avait même pas besoin de bouger d'un pas. Il fallait bien avouer que Kathleen n'avait accepté cet entraînement que pour lui faire plaisir, et aussi parce qu'il était extrêmement rare pour une femme d'avoir cette opportunité.

De ce point de vue, elle avait toujours trouvé qu'Asgard était un peu en deçà de certains mondes dans sa façon de voir les femmes. Leur seul rôle était généralement d'enfanter et d'éduquer les héritiers. Les plus chanceuses obtenaient des places plus intellectuelles dans des secteurs de recherche, mais elles restaient rares.

Toujours est-il que les armes ne l'avaient jamais intéressée. Les lames lui semblaient toutes identiques et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi les hommes en faisaient tout un foin. Elle abaissait donc mollement son épée sur son frère, visant bien sagement sa lame.

Thor se rendit compte de son manque d'investissement et la surprit en l'attaquant et en la désarmant. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, avant de se retrouver avec une lame placée devant la gorge.

Mais pour le coup, elle pouvait s'en sortir à sa façon.

- Oh ! Mon frère ! Tu ne vas quand même pas écorcher ta chère sœur ? Lui demanda t-elle en posant ses doigts sur la lame pour la repousser.

Thor écarta légèrement sa lame en lui lançant un sourire niais, et elle en profita pour l'attaquer. Elle fit un pas en avant et le frappa à la gorge avec le tranchant de la main. L'aîné recula en toussant bruyamment. Elle avait frappé vite et bien, visant sa pomme d'Adam.

Une fois sa quinte de toux passée, Thor se remit à rire.

- Joli ! Très joli ! Où as-tu appris ça ?

- Dans des objets fort utiles appelés « livres ». Tu devrais essayer un jour. Se moqua t-elle.

- Moque-toi donc, on verra bien si tes satanés bouquins pourront te sauver la mise une seconde fois ! Menaça t-il gentiment.

Kathleen allait dire qu'elle passait son tour, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps et lui sauta littéralement dessus. Elle eut juste le temps de ramasser son épée et de la lever au dessus d'elle avant que le coup ne tombe.

- Mais tu es complètement malade ! J'étais désarmée !

- Tu es rapide, je te fais confiance !

- Et bien pas moi ! Se fâcha t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il était inconscient parfois !

Elle repoussa sa lame et il se laissa faire mais, cette fois, il ne la laissa pas approcher au corps à corps et lui frappa le ventre avec plat de la main. Il n'avait cependant pas pensé que son coup serait assez fort pour la mettre à terre.

La jeune fille s'écroula au sol dans un gémissement de douleur.

- Mince ! Désolé ! Je ne pensais pas y être allé aussi fort.

Il aida sa sœur à se relever et elle grimaça de douleur en sentant ses côtes la lancer.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, oui... Mentit-elle.

Il ramassa son épée et la lui tendit.

- Bien ! Dans ce cas, il faut battre le fer tant qu'il est encore chaud. On recommence ! Lança t-il naïvement, ignorant tout de sa douleur.

- Je passe mon tour, j'ai eu mon compte. Tenta t-elle.

- Hors de question.

Et à ces mots, il lui mit l'épée dans la main et s'écarta d'un pas, prêt à attaquer.

- Thor, ça suffit.

Mais son frère n'entendit rien et l'attaqua à nouveau, pensant sûrement qu'elle pourrait le parer assez rapidement. Cependant, lorsqu'elle voulu lever le bras, ses côtes la brûlèrent et la firent hésiter. Thor ne le vit pas et ne ralentit pas son geste, il allait la frapper de plein fouet.

Kathleen ferma les yeux et attendit que le coup vienne. Mais à la place, c'est une brise fraîche qui la caressa, suivit d'un claquement métallique, et aucun mal nouveau n'apparut.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle reconnut Loki qui s'était interposé et avait repoussé son frère, dague en main.

Elle resta interdite un instant, clignant des yeux, et le cadet lui lança un sourire moqueur.

Voyant que Thor n'attaquait plus, Loki lui tourna le dos pour poser une main sur les côtes douloureuses de Kathleen. Celle-ci sursauta mais ne le repoussa pas, sachant ce qu'il comptait faire.

Il avait dû remarquer sa souffrance car, rapidement, elle sentit la main contre son flanc devenir glacée pour apaiser la douleur.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire et il la lâcha pour refaire face à son frère.

- Tu n'es encore qu'un novice et tu t'improvises instructeur ? Cela te ressemble bien, mon frère.

Mais tiens-tu tant à blesser notre sœur pour la seule joie de satisfaire ton ego ? Si tu veux tant te battre, je suis ton homme. Lança Loki en faisant signe à sa sœur de s'écarter.

Loki était contrarié, la jeune fille l'avait sentit dès qu'il avait croisé son regard. Elle espérait de tout cœur que cette altercation ne dérive pas en règlement de comptes en bonne et due forme.

- Je te surpasse à l'épée, mon frère. Tu n'as aucune chance. Ricana le blond.

- A l'épée sans doute, car c'est le seul domaine dans lequel tu te distingues. Je te surpasse dans tous les autres. Le provoqua t-il.

Thor grimaça, ce qui ne fit qu'élargir un peu plus le sourire de son frère.

- Et bien prouve-le. Le défia t-il.

Loki ne se fit pas prier et se rua sur son frère, le faisant reculer de surprise. Il ne s'était pas attendu à autant de sérieux de la part du brun, et ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait une telle ferveur. Il était vif et laissa apparaître de la colère sur ses traits gracieux.

Thor reprit vite contenance et le saisit par le poignet pour le jeter violemment contre un pilier. Il lâcha son épée et allait lui asséner un coup de poing, espérant clore le combat en le sonnant, mais il frappa dans la colonne d'or au lieu d'atteindre son frère. Son poing avait mystérieusement traversé son adversaire, et l'image de Loki se dissipait doucement. Ce n'était qu'une illusion.

Thor fronça les sourcils, perplexe, et son frère en profita pour surgir dans son dos, sa dague toujours en main. L'aîné ne le vit pas, trop occupé à regarder le mauvais tour disparaître, et il ne se retourna qu'en entendant un cri de la part de sa sœur.

- Loki ! Non ! Hurla t-elle en le voyant lever son arme au-dessus de son frère.

Mais le blond ne réagit pas assez vite et ne pu que dévier le coup. Il reçu la lame dans l'épaule.

Plus que la douleur, c'est la stupéfaction qui le saisit, et il ne bougea pas pendant un court instant.

Kathleen était horrifiée, elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle voyait. Loki venait de poignarder son frère sans une once d'hésitation. Il avait levé la lame et frappé malgré ses suppliques. Elle les avait déjà vu combattre, et ils étaient toujours très impressionnants, mais ça dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait déjà vu de leur part.

Le prince aux yeux d'émeraude ne cilla pas, et il ne retira la lame qu'en étant certain que Thor ne bougerait pas. Mais l'inaction qu'il prit pour un signe de reddition n'était que le calme avant la tempête. L'aîné était peiné et furieux, il ne comprenait pas comment son propre frère, son propre sang, pouvait lui faire ça.

Alors que Loki retirait la dague de son épaule, Thor lui saisit le poignet d'un geste vif et lui asséna un violent coup de coude dans le ventre. Loki recula et lâcha son arme sous l'effet de la surprise.

Sans réfléchir davantage, Thor prit la dague pour lui faire subir le même sort. Il leva son bras haut, une expression de fureur plaquée sur le visage, et frappa à son tour sous les cris de Kathleen qui appelait désespérément la garde.

Loki n'eut le temps que d'écarter le bras meurtrier, déviant sa trajectoire, et fut coupé sur une pommette.

Il en profita pour saisir l'épée de son frère et fit un mouvement circulaire devant lui pour l'écarter. Thor recula de plusieurs pas et ils se figèrent, se jugeant du regard.

Aucun des deux ne plaisantait, ils étaient horriblement sérieux. Étaient-ils devenus fous ?

Les gardes arrivèrent, mais le soulagement de la jeune fille fut de courte durée car les deux princes leur ordonnèrent de retourner à leurs postes.

Kathleen ne pouvait rien faire, les soldats ne désobéiraient pas à leurs princes à la demande d'une simple demoiselle, et elle n'avait pas la capacité physique de les arrêter.

Elle était en train de réfléchir à un moyen de les faire cesser cette folie, mais ils la devancèrent et se mirent à courir l'un vers l'autre dans un assaut final.

La jeune fille paniqua, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ils allaient mourir ! Encore des morts, encore ses proches, toujours des morts... Encore du sang. Celui de Loki. Il allait couler. Loki allait mourir. Non ! Pas Loki ! Non ! Non !

- Stop! Arrêtez ! Stop ! J'ai dit stop ! Hurla t-elle à pleins poumons.

En entendant la détresse dans sa voix, Loki s'arrêta net pour la fixer. Elle était méconnaissable et son cœur se serra devant cette vision. Elle tremblait, le regard paniqué et une main aux lèvres dans un vain espoir de se contrôler.

Le prince se tourna vers son frère en l'entendant lâcher un cri de rage et vit qu'il ne s'était pas arrêté de lui foncer dessus pour autant. Alors il fit apparaître une plaque de glace sur son trajet, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire tomber au sol face la première. Thor lui lança un regard courroucé, auquel Loki répondit en désignant leur sœur d'un mouvement de tête.

Immédiatement, toute colère disparut et l'aîné se releva doucement. Voyant son état de panique, il chercha à la rassurer.

- C'est fini. D'accord, on arrête. Lui dit-il doucement sans avoir besoin de consulter son frère.

Mais la jeune fille était terrorisée et ses nerfs lâchèrent en même temps que ses larmes.

- « C'est fini » ? « C'est fini » !? Bande d'abrutis ! Comme si se battre était un jeu ! Vous n'être vraiment que des idiots ! Comment pouvez-vous ne serait-ce que penser à vous blesser de la sorte ! Hurla t-elle, hors d'elle.

Elle perdait pieds, elle n'avait pas pleuré depuis tant d'années...

Pas depuis la mort de ses parents. Et voilà qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes à l'idée de les voir se blesser. Elle était pathétique.

Sa colère ne cessait d'augmenter, contre eux et contre elle-même d'être aussi faible. Finalement, elle n'était que ça, une faible gamine qui pleurait dès qu'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

Perdue dans les méandres de ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Loki venir vers elle. Elle ne le remarqua que lorsqu'il lui saisit la main qu'elle tenait devant ses lèvres pour l'enserrer dans les siennes, et y déposer un baiser en signe d'excuse et de réconfort.

Elle se calma instantanément, le fixant dans les yeux, avant de sentir à nouveau les larmes couler, plus doucement cette fois. Elle détourna la tête pour tenter de cacher son visage déformé par les larmes, et Loki ne pu que ressentir sa détresse et sa peur. Alors, il leva une main pour la passer dans la chevelure de la jeune fille, et l'attira doucement à lui pour qu'elle pose sa tête sur son épaule.

Lui massant doucement la nuque, il posa un léger baiser sur le sommet de son crâne et la berça légèrement pour la calmer.

- Thor, on arrête là. Elle est blessée, je l'emmène se faire soigner. Lâcha t-il, toujours tendu.

- Elle est blessée ? Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que –

- Peu importe. Trancha t-il sèchement.

Kathleen somnolait contre lui et semblait subir le contre-coup de sa crise de panique. Loki ne lui demanda rien et plaça ses bras de façon à pouvoir la soulever pour la porter. Sa sœur n'avait plus vraiment conscience du monde qui l'entourait, et elle se laissa faire sans rien dire.

Le cadet partit en direction du quartier des soigneurs et lâcha une dernière phrase à l'attention de son frère.

- Mon frère, ne la blesse plus jamais, ou je te jure que je te tuerai.

Thor ne répondit rien, comprenant enfin d'où venait la déferlante de colère et de haine qu'il avait vue s'abattre sur lui.

Il le laissa partir sans rien ajouter.

**Et voilà, comme promis, on avance en âge.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, le prochain devrait sortir assez vite car j'ai dû couper celui-ci en deux pour éviter d'en faire un trop long. Il est donc bien entamé.**

**Je voulais aussi apporter une précision très importante à mon histoire. J'ai amené la notion de « sœur » auprès des deux frères, mais je précise que la relation Loki x OC ne sera pas une relation fraternelle mais bien une romance.**

**J'aime pas spoiler mais sinon certains risquent de ne pas lire jusqu'au bout en pensant que je leur fais une banale histoire de famille.**

**Cette idée peut sembler saugrenue mais ça apportera un côté tortueux à la relation que suis sure que vous apprécierez.**

**Je rappelle que mon histoire commence dans l'enfance, et à 8 ans (âge humain, certes), on ne pense pas trop à sortir ensemble donc l'idée d'être assez proches pour se considérer comme frère et sœur me semble plus plausible que de commencer à se tourner autour. C'est en grandissant que ça posera problème. ;)**

**Bon, après c'est à vous de me faire confiance aussi, car sinon je vous donne de suite mon plan d'histoire et vous spoil tout ^^**

**Comme d'hab, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis bon ou mauvais. Ça me motive toujours :)**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Hello les gens !**

**Voilà la suite de ma fic ! Je dois avouer que j'en ai bavé pour ce chapitre car il est beaucoup plus long que les autres. A vrai dire, il fait la longueur de deux chapitres, mais vous comprendrez sûrement pourquoi je ne voulais pas le diviser.**

**Je pioche encore dans un autre style, je n'aime pas rester sur le même genre pour chaque chapitre. En espérant que ça vous plaira !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, et encore plus à ceux qui m'encouragent.**

**Je salue au passage Maya qui me laisse de gentilles reviews mais à qui je ne peux pas répondre en MP car elle n'a pas de compte.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 7 :

Kathleen se réveilla le lendemain, au petit matin. Ses émotions l'avaient sonnée et elle avait dormi tout le reste de la journée et la nuit suivante.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle reconnu le cadre rassurant de sa chambre. Elle était encore dans les vapes, mais une odeur familière lui parvint.

- Loki... Murmura t-elle.

Elle n'eut pas à le chercher car des mains vinrent saisir la sienne. Elle tourna la tête dans leur direction et croisa le regard inquiet du prince.

Elle resta silencieuse, appréciant la sérénité qui l'envahissait. Sa chambre était plongée dans la pénombre et seul son frère ressortait à ses yeux.

Le garçonnet frêle et timide avait bien changé. Il était devenu grand et agile, d'une carrure fine mais indéniablement masculine. Il avait développé un caractère plus affirmé, résistant davantage à son aîné, et utilisant les mots avec une maîtrise calculée. Il devenait un maître dans l'art de la manipulation et de la dissimulation. Dissimulation de ses émotions, la plupart du temps.

Kathleen retira sa main de celles de Loki et parcourut le visage du prince du bout des doigts. Il la laissa faire sans commentaires, elle avait toujours été tactile lorsqu'elle ne se sentait pas bien.

Elle détailla son visage avec attention. Un grand front qui se plissait sous le poids de son inquiétude, de fins sourcils bien dessinés, des yeux d'un vert intense dans lesquelles elle aimait tant se perdre. Elle ne se fiait toujours qu'à ce qu'elle pouvait y lire. Quoi qu'il dise ou fasse, il lui suffisait de plonger dans cet océan vert pour comprendre à quoi il pensait.

Elle fit passer ses doigts sur une de ses paupières puis descendit l'arête de son nez aquilin, avant de glisser sur sa pommette. Il avait des pommettes hautes et bien marquées, ce qui lui donnait une expression naturellement digne. Ses doigts continuèrent leur route en silence sur l'angle de sa mâchoire, puis passèrent sur son menton avant de s'arrêter sur ses lèvres. Elle y posa le doigt, comme pour lui dire de se taire, fascinée par leur finesse et leur douceur alors qu'elles étaient si souvent acerbes lors de ses disputes avec Thor.

Elle les contempla quelques secondes avant de poser ses doigts sur l'autre joue. Elle la pressa doucement pour lui demander de tourner la tête, ce qu'il fit légèrement, et elle pu observer la coupure qui tranchait sur son teint pâle. Elle la frôla délicatement, rassurée de voir qu'elle était nette et ne laisserait sûrement aucune cicatrice.

- Ça fait mal ? Demanda t-elle doucement.

- Non.

Son ton n'était pas naturel, elle le sentait encore tendu mais n'insista pas.

- Et Thor ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

Loki lui saisit la main pour l'écarter de son visage, visiblement contrarié.

- Il en faut plus pour le tuer. Répondit-il, amer.

La jeune fille était mal à l'aise, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il persistait à vouloir du mal à leur frère. Elle avait pensé que Loki avait eut un accès de colère passager, mais elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux combien il se contenait d'aller l'achever à l'instant même. Soucieuse, elle se redressa dans son lit pour s'asseoir.

- Loki, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Murmura t-elle.

Se sachant percé à jour, le prince se leva et lui tourna le dos pour regarder par la fenêtre.

- Il t'a blessée.

Kathleen attendit qu'il s'explique, mais il semblait qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à dire.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu es tant en colère ? Demanda t-elle, stupéfaite.

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas assez pour toi ?! S'emporta t-il en se retournant vivement, la faisant sursauter

- Il ne pensait pas à mal. Tenta t-elle de le raisonner, un peu perplexe devant l'ampleur que prenait cette histoire.

- Mais il t'a blessée ! Répéta t-il comme si ça expliquait tout.

- Il ne le savait pas ! S'agaça t-elle.

- L'ignorance n'est pas une excuse ! L'Univers est peuplé de personnes qui ne « savent pas » mais réduisent des peuples entiers à néant !

- Mais Thor n'est pas « une personne », il est ton frère ! Vous êtes une famille !

Loki se tut soudainement, baissant les yeux. Kathleen se leva de son lit, chancelante, et manqua de trébucher. Mais le prince la rattrapa de justesse pour la soutenir par les épaules.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et la jeune fille fut soulagé d'y voir une pointe de honte au milieu de cet océan de contrariété.

- Loki, ta famille est tout pour toi. Elle est ton cadre et ta protection. Vous ne devriez pas avoir à en arriver là pour vous expliquer. Lui chuchota t-elle.

Le jeune homme se pinça les lèvres et serra les dents, retenant visiblement une réplique bien sentie. Il préféra changer de sujet.

- Et toi, que t'est-il arrivé ?

- Hm ?

- Je ne t'avais jamais vu pleurer.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux, surprise par ce retournement de situation. Il était doué pour troubler son interlocuteur et l'amener sur un terrain qu'il maîtrisait. Et Kathleen ne se sentait certainement pas à l'aise en parlant de sa crise de larmes. Elle tenta d'esquiver la question gênante.

- Évidement que j'ai pleuré ! Vous vouliez vous entre-tuer et ne m'écoutiez pas ! Bouda t-elle, faisant mine de s'énerver pour cacher sa gêne.

Mais Loki inclina la tête sur le côté et plissa les yeux, lui indiquant qu'il n'était pas dupe et attendait la vraie raison. Elle baissa les yeux pour échapper au regard inquisiteur du prince, et se rappela de ses frères, se jetant l'un sur l'autre. Comment pouvait-elle lui expliquer la détresse qui l'avait saisie ?

- Je sais ce que ça fait de perdre des êtres chers. Je ne voulais pas que ça recommence. J'ai paniqué. Lâcha t-elle dans un souffle en sentant son cœur se serrer, espérant que son explication suffirait pour que son frère change de sujet.

L'expression de Loki s'adoucit, il ne pensait pas que les voir se battre ferait écho à la mort de ses parents. Avaient-ils été si impressionnants pour qu'elle pense à cet épisode ? Il était vrai qu'il avait voulu blesser gravement son frère, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais réussi à le tuer. Son frère trop puissant et trop résistant pour ça, trop supérieur. Et ça avait le don de l'énerver.

Voyant sa sœur sombrer dans un souvenir douloureux, il posa une main sur sa tête pour lui ébouriffer légèrement les cheveux, espérant la faire s'énerver et oublier sa morosité. Il tentait toujours de la faire rire lorsqu'elle était triste ou inquiète. Que ferait-elle s'il n'était plus là pour la soutenir...

Elle posa sur lui des yeux encore plus tristes, en imaginant sa vie sans lui. Même si c'était un peu déprimant à dire, elle ne vivait qu'à travers lui. Ses joies et ses peines étaient toujours en lien avec Loki. Se serait-elle laissée mourir si elle ne l'avait pas rencontré ? Et s'il l'abandonnait maintenant, comment ferait-elle ?

- Je ne veux pas te perdre. Lâcha t-elle dans un murmure déchirant.

Le prince se figea. Il ne comprenait toujours pas cette adoration qu'elle lui vouait. Elle ne cachait pas l'affection qu'elle avait pour lui, et semblait véritablement dépendante de lui. Non, c'était impossible. Personne ne pouvait l'aimer à ce point. Pas même sa mère.

Doucement, il fit glisser sa main sur la joue de sa sœur.

- Tu ne me perdras jamais. Lui dit-il solennellement.

- Tu me le promets ? S'empressa t-elle de demander.

Loki hésita. Elle lui demandait à lui, dieu du mensonge, de lui faire une promesse ? Décidément, elle ne doutait de rien.

Pourtant, il lui saisit la main et lia leurs doigts en signe de promesse, comme elle l'avait fait des années auparavant. Il lui lança un sourire en coin auquel elle répondit par un petit rire.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une longue minute, profitant de l'ambiance calme et feutrée de la chambre pour laisser leurs humeurs s'alléger.

- Les médecins ont dit que tu n'avais rien de cassé, tu auras juste un hématome.

- Je devrais m'en remettre. Lui dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Dire qu'ils étaient allés si loin pour un simple bleu...

Le prince lui rendit son sourire et lâcha sa main pour aller se servir un verre d'eau.

- J'ai envie d'aller me promener, tu peux m'attendre le temps que je me prépare ? Lui demanda t-elle soudain, ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix que de l'accompagner.

- Prend ton temps.

Kathleen hocha la tête mais n'en fit rien. Toutes ces émotions négatives l'avaient engourdie et rendue geignarde. Elle n'aimait pas ça.

Elle se lava rapidement avant de se vêtir d'une robe en mousseline dorée. Elle avait hâte de prendre l'air pour oublier cet affreux épisode, et elle sortit d'un pas rapide de sa chambre, suivie de près par son frère.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un jardin en retrait du château, au milieu duquel se trouvait une fontaine sans fioriture. Kathleen l'appréciait pour sa simplicité, et aimait souvent venir ici pour réfléchir.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord du bassin et Loki prit place à ses côtés. Tout était parfait.

Elle lâcha un soupir d'aise en fermant les yeux, appréciant les gouttelettes d'eau qui l'aspergeaient et le Soleil qui la réchauffait. Elle avait l'impression de se vider de toutes ces pensées sombres qu'elle avaient eues récemment.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les paupières, elle détailla encore Loki du regard. Elle adorait le faire dès que l'occasion se présentait.

Elle savait quelle chance inouïe elle avait d'être sa sœur, quel privilège on lui avait offert. Mais elle n'osait jamais totalement y croire. Comme si quelque chose allait lui enlever tout ça. Alors, en prévision d'un éventuel malheur, elle s'imprégnait de sa présence dès que possible. Peut-être était-ce une séquelle liée au décès brutal de ses parents.

Son frère sentit son regard insistant et se retourna vers elle.

- Qu'y a t-il ?

- Rien. Je pensais à toi. Dit-elle, toujours songeuse.

- En bien j'espère ? S'inquiéta t-il faussement

- Comme toujours. Lui sourit-elle.

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'une douleur la saisit. Son flanc se rappelait soudain à elle, et elle y pressa sa main dans un vague espoir d'apaisement.

Loki se rendit immédiatement compte de sa souffrance et la soutint par les épaules lorsqu'elle se pencha en avant.

- Ça va ? Lui demanda t-il, inquiet.

- Ce n'est rien, juste une légère douleur. Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

- Qui te fait te plier en deux ?

Son ton avait des airs de reproche mais elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter davantage. Elle se redressa lentement et inspira une grande bouffée d'air pour faire disparaître la douleur. Une fois qu'elle fut certaine de ne plus être assaillie, elle reprit la parole avec un rictus dépité.

- Et dire qu'il retenait ses coups, il est vraiment fort. Commenta t-elle.

Elle avait parlé avant de réfléchir et se mordit immédiatement la langue, cherchant en urgence une excuse pour changer de sujet. Mais c'était trop tard, elle vit le prince se raidir à nouveau et sa voix se fit tranchante.

- Fort, mais complètement inconscient.

Kathleen soupira, quelle idiote elle était ! Elle avait remis ça sur le tapis alors qu'elle savait combien le sujet était brûlant.

- Tu sais qu'il est comme ça, il ne pensait vraiment pas me faire de mal. Répondit-elle d'un ton léger, espérant balayer ce qui s'était passé comme si de rien n'était.

Mais un rictus méprisant orna les lèvres du jeunes homme, et il posa un regard dur sur elle. Ce genre de regard ne présageait jamais rien de bon, elle le savait. Il ne les lui adressait que lorsqu'il était hors de lui, et c'était visiblement le cas présentement.

- Alors, comme il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions, il faudrait lui pardonner ? Demanda t-il d'une voix calme mais dangereusement profonde.

Kathleen savait qu'elle marchait sur des œufs, il fallait qu'elle désamorce la situation avant qu'il n'explose.

- Et bien, je ne vais quand même pas lui couper la tête ! Tenta t-elle de plaisanter.

Ce fut une mauvaise option, les choses empirèrent encore plus vite, échappant totalement à son contrôle.

- Tu le défendras toujours n'est-ce pas ? Quoi qu'il fasse tu seras toujours de son côté, pas vrai ?

Son ton était accusateur et sa voix était encore plus grave que d'habitude. Il se leva d'un bond et commença à marcher de long en large, le visage déformé par une colère soudaine.

- Ce n'est pas ça, Loki. Tu le sais bien ! Mais je ne vais quand même pas lui en vouloir à vie pour m'avoir fait un bleu !

- Non, bien sûr ! Après tout, c'est le futur roi ! On ne peut pas lui en vouloir, pas vrai ?

Kathleen fronça les sourcils. Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu –

- Alors tu es comme les autres, c'est ça ? Tu ne vois que lui ! Thor le tout puissant ! Thor le magnifique ! Thor l'intouchable !

Il s'agitait de plus en plus, et sa sœur ne savait plus comment l'arrêter. Elle ne comprenait même pas comment tout ça avait débuté.

- Loki, laisse moi t'expliquer !

- C'est ton futur souverain, il ne peut qu'avoir raison !

Il délirait, Kathleen l'appelait, essayait de lui répondre mais il ne lui en laissait pas l'occasion. Il ne l'entendait pas.

- Et dis-moi, si un jour il me poignarde, est-ce que là aussi tu diras qu'il ne pensait pas à mal ? Qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès ?

- Loki !

Elle se leva d'un bond pour aller vers lui mais il la devança en avança vers elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur, menaçant.

- Qu'on doit lui pardonner ? Qu'après tout ce n'était que moi ?! Hurla t-il.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Il avait totalement perdu l'esprit ? Comment pouvait-il croire une chose pareille ? Kathleen était saisie de stupeur, elle ne reconnaissait plus son frère. Elle ouvrait la bouche mais aucun son ne sortait, la colère de Loki l'étouffait.

Ses yeux verts appelaient à l'aide, ses lèvres se crispaient en un rictus de souffrance. Ne pouvant que sentir sa détresse et son désarroi, la jeune fille se jeta contre lui et enserra son cou de ses bras.

Elle ne savait que dire pour le calmer, alors elle murmura son nom et le serra de toutes ses forces contre elle, espérant l'apaiser. Mais il tenta de la repousser, posant vivement ses mains sur ses hanches, et la faisant gémir de douleur en réponse. La prise du prince se fit moins ferme en entendant sa plainte, mais il lui demanda quand même de le lâcher, toujours furieux. Elle tint bon, secouant vivement la tête en signe de refus. Puis, elle passa une main derrière sa tête pour l'amener au creux de son cou. Elle dû presque se suspendre à sa nuque pour compenser la différence de taille et le forcer à céder, mais il finit par enfouir son visage dans sa chevelure.

Elle sentit son souffle erratique contre son cou et l'entendit déglutir difficilement, douloureusement.

- Chut... Tout va bien... Loki, je suis là... Tout va bien... Répétait-elle telle une litanie.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle le réconfortait comme on le fait pour un enfant, ça lui venait naturellement. Comme si c'était simplement la chose à faire.

Elle avait toujours fonctionné ainsi avec Loki, à l'instinct, ne se préoccupant pas de la bienséance et du qu'en-dira-t-on.

Et ça semblait fonctionner car elle le sentit remonter ses mains dans le dos de sa robe pour agripper désespérément l'étoffe fragile, la serrant contre lui à lui en couper le souffle.

Au bout d'un long moment, elle le sentit se relâcher et trembler de tout son corps. Il prenait de profondes inspirations qu'il expirait en de longs filets d'air pour se calmer. Et elle cru sentir quelque chose d'humide couler sur son cou, mais ne dit rien.

Ils restèrent enlacés pendant de longues minutes, attendant qu'ils se calme et que sa respiration revienne à la normale. Pendant ce temps, Kathleen lui massait le crâne et se torturait l'esprit pour comprendre ce qui lui avait pris. Elle revoyait mentalement tout ce qui venait de se passer, et une évidence jaillit du fond de son esprit.

- Tu penses qu'il peut prendre ta place, n'est-ce pas ? Tu crois que Thor peut te remplacer.

Elle l'avait affirmé, doutant peu de son hypothèse, et elle sentit le prince resserrer doucement sa prise sur elle.

- Loki, tu es irremplaçable. Tout comme lui l'est.

- Mais lui sait te protéger...te sauver. Il est assez fort. L'entendit-elle répondre contre sa peau.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Il t'a sauvée de la manticore, tu dois lui en être tellement reconnaissante ! Lâcha t-il d'un ton amer, mais ne sortant pas son visage de son cou.

La demoiselle cru s'étouffer. Il avait ressassé cette histoire pendant tant d'années ?

- Ça remonte à des lustres, Loki ! Nous n'étions que des enfants ! Et te voir te jeter sur ce monstre pour me sauver m'a touchée plus que tu ne le crois. Avoua t-elle.

- Mais je n'ai pas réussi à te sauver.

- Thor non plus, aucun de vous ne le pouvait. Il n'a fait que retarder l'inévitable. Nous serions tous morts si la garde n'était pas arrivée à temps.

Il allait rétorquer quelque chose mais elle lui coupa la parole, lasse de ces idioties qui ne semblaient pas quitter l'esprit du jeune prince. Elle écarta le visage de Loki de son cou, et vit ses yeux remplis de souffrance et de rancœur contre lui-même.

Alors qu'il allait détourner le regard, elle lui saisit le visage à deux mains.

- Thor n'est pas meilleur que toi, vous êtes différents c'est tout. Arrête de te comparer à lui sans cesse. Le sermonna t-elle d'une voix suppliante malgré elle.

Loki la fixa un moment dans les yeux avant de lui répondre d'une voix qui sonnait tel un glas.

- Peut-être que j'ai des raisons de me comparer à lui.

Il avait parlé calmement, posément, comme pour laisser le temps à sa sœur de comprendre le sens second de ses paroles. _Peut-être qu'on a tout fait pour que je me compare constamment à lui_. Il ne parlait toujours qu'à demi-mots des choses qui le touchaient, jouant sur la capacité limitée de sa sœur à décrypter ses paroles. Il avait une langue habile, et il savait exposer la vérité tout en la laissant hors de portée de sa capacité d'analyse. Mais cette fois, il avait ouvert un peu plus la porte, et il su en voyant son regard désemparé qu'elle avait comprit.

Kathleen fut choquée en l'entendant prononcer ces mots avec une telle fatalité. Il la fixait d'un air résigné, comme s'il s'était habitué à se sentir inférieur à son frère quoi qu'il fasse.

En comparant les deux frères, elle se rendit soudain compte du contraste qui les séparait. Elle savait que Loki était toujours seul et peu apprécié, mais elle n'avait jamais fait attention au fait que Thor était tout l'opposé. Il avait tout ce que Loki n'avait pas, et le piétinait souvent par simple bêtise, ne faisant qu'accroître la frustration du plus jeune.

La jeune femme n'avait jamais vu cet aspect de sa personnalité, elle n'avait pas vu le voile d'ombre derrière ses yeux. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle pensait savoir lire en lui, remarquant sa tristesse et sa colère. Mais elle s'était faite piégée par les apparences, il ne lui offrait que ses troubles les plus superficiels. Il l'avait trompée, et avec brio. Passant pour un jeune homme provocateur et plein d'entrain, indéniablement heureux de vivre. Elle avait tout gobé, trop occupée qu'elle était à s'appuyer sur lui lors du moindre moment de faiblesse.

Elle n'avait pas vu sa douleur, ni sa crainte qu'elle puisse, elle aussi, être attirée par l'aura de Thor et l'abandonner un jour.

Reprenant contenance, elle vit qu'il attendait une réaction de sa part.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre avec moi. Je ne te comparerai jamais avec ton frère. Lui dit-elle doucement.

Loki lui lança un regard interloqué, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. En quoi pourrait-elle être différente des autres ?

Kathleen se mordit la lèvre et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

- Loki, tu ne comprends pas. Tu es mon sauveur, il n'y a pas de comparaison possible.

Elle fit une pause, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir en s'entendant parler ainsi. C'était très cliché, mais elle s'en moquait et poursuivit.

- Tu es celui qui m'a tendu la main pour me sortir de l'obscurité, celui qui m'a guidée. Tu as veillé sur moi, tu m'as épaulée et protégée. Tu auras toujours une place privilégiée dans mon cœur, une place que personne ne pourra te prendre, puisse t-il être Odin lui-même. Finit-elle dans un chuchotement, caressant doucement sa joue.

Son frère ne dit rien, mais la jeune fille pouvait voir son trouble. Il sembla méditer ses paroles avant de lâcher un petit rire forcé et d'étirer ses lèvres en un sourire espiègle.

- Ça ressemble presque à une déclaration d'amour, ma sœur !

Kathleen se sentit gênée de s'être tant dévoilée mais, si c'était pour lui, alors elle l'acceptait. Elle lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux, presque affectueusement, et râla pour le principe.

- Arrête de te moquer ! Je suis sérieuse !

Il lui sourit gentiment, et sa prise sur la robe se fit plus légère. Il laissa ses mains glisser dans le dos de la jeune femme en une caresse réconfortante. Elle lui rendit son sourire et peigna doucement ses cheveux avec ses doigts, les remettant en place.

Elle s'attarda sur les pointes de quelques mèches sombres, les faisant rouler entre ses doigts et les observant pensivement.

- Tu ne voudrais pas les laisser pousser ? Demanda t-elle soudainement, changeant totalement de sujet.

- Pourquoi faire ? S'étonna la prince.

- Je pense que ça t'irait bien.

Loki ne pu retenir un sourire amusé mais ne lui répondit rien. Il se contenta de l'observer comme si elle était la créature la plus étrange qui soit.

Cette fille le surprenait davantage de jour en jour. Elle avait le don de balayer d'un mot les conversations les plus délicates. Passant de la tristesse à la joie en un claquement de doigts. Le pire était qu'elle ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. Elle était si naïve...et si facile à duper.

Mais quoi qu'elle fasse, ou quoi qu'elle dise, elle lui était précieuse. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, jamais. Il ne laisserait personne la lui prendre ou la blesser.

Malheureusement, pour le moment il n'était pas à même de la protéger de tous ceux qui pourraient un jour lui vouloir du mal. Il ne pouvait déjà pas vaincre son propre frère...

Il eut alors une idée qui valait ce qu'elle valait, mais qui le rassurerait un peu. Le jeune homme s'écarta légèrement de sa sœur et fouilla dans son manteau pour en sortir une petite dague. Kathleen le questionna du regard, mais il lui fit signe de la tête pour qu'elle reporte son attention sur l'objet. Elle obtempéra et observa attentivement ce qu'il avait dans la main.

La dague avait une poignée simple mais jolie, travaillée dans les tons or et vert, les couleurs de Loki. La lame était fine et courte, à peine plus grande qu'un coupe-papier, mais elle ne doutait pas des ravages qu'elle pourrait faire dans les mains agiles du prince.

La voyant émerveillée, il la lui tendit. Elle la saisit avec une infinie précaution et laissa courir ses doigts sur le plat de la lame. Puis, elle referma ses doigts sur la poignée et eut l'étrange sensation d'y sentir la main de Loki, comme s'il y avait laissé son empreinte. Elle sourit à cette constatation et fit glisser son pouce sur la garde pour en sentir les détails.

Elle se reprit lorsqu'elle sentit le regard appuyé du jeune homme sur elle, et lui tendit la dague en retour. Mais celui-ci la repoussa.

- Garde-la, en remerciement.

- De quoi ? Demanda t-elle, surprise.

Il lui fit un petit sourire entendu dont lui seul saisissait le sens.

- Peu importe. Elle te protégera en attendant que je sois suffisamment fort pour que tu n'en aies plus besoin.

- Je peux me protéger toute seule ! Le coupa t-elle par excès de fierté. Elle ne voulait sûrement pas ressembler à une demoiselle en détresse incapable de se protéger seule !

Loki haussa un sourcil, perplexe et clairement peu convaincu.

- Enfin... je le pourrai, bientôt. Se reprit-elle.

- Voyez-vous ça...

- Je ne compte pas rester une simple dame de la cour qui apprend à coudre et à danser, tu sais ! S'énerva t-elle.

- Hum... De toute façon, je suis certain que tu es médiocre dans ces deux domaines. La taquina t-il.

La réaction de la jeune femme ne se fit pas attendre, et elle lâcha une plainte choquée en lui tapant l'épaule.

- Toi alors ! S'exclama t-elle en se reculant.

- J'ai tort ? Lui demanda t-il en ouvrant les bras dans un geste théâtral.

Elle hésita un instant, lui offrant sa meilleure moue boudeuse.

- Pas vraiment...

Le prince pouffa alors, puis partit dans un fou rire. Kathleen se vexa un peu de le voir se moquer d'elle, même gentiment, mais elle ne pu garder longtemps son sérieux. Le rire du prince était cristallin, et c'était une rareté que de l'entendre. Alors elle se joignit à lui et rit à ses côtés de sa propre gêne. Leurs rires étaient amplifiés par leur nervosité et mirent du temps à s'affaiblir.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque leurs poitrines leur firent mal. Toute la tension était définitivement partie et les deux amis retournèrent s'asseoir au bord du bassin, souriants et plus sereins.

- Alors, puisque tu es si peu habile pour les choses de la cour, que comptes-tu faire ? Reprit-il.

- Je ne sais pas encore, je ne semble pas douée pour grand chose...

Loki posa sur elle un regard bienveillant mais ne dit rien.

- Toi, par contre, tu m'as vraiment surprise. Lança t-elle avec un enthousiasme nouveau.

Le garçon ne voyait pas de quoi elle parlait et pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Hier, tu étais rapide et agile, tu es vraiment doué avec une dague ! Et c'était quoi ce tour que tu lui as joué ? S'emporta t-elle soudainement.

- Quel tour ?

- Ton double ! Celui qui a disparu.

- Ah... C'est une projection.

- Une quoi ?

- Je matérialise ma magie sous la forme de mon choix. Ce n'est pas encore très au point. Expliqua t-il avec modestie.

- Je vois... Murmura t-elle.

A vrai dire, elle ne voyait pas vraiment. Mais elle ne voulait pas passer pour une ignare en plus d'une incompétente !

Malheureusement elle comprit vite que c'était peine perdue, car Loki avait déjà un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Bon, d'accord ! Je ne vois peut-être pas, mais je comprends le principe ! A peu près...

Loki rit doucement, il adorait l'embêter mais ça restait toujours bon enfant.

- Toujours est-il que je vais bientôt devoir choisir ma voie moi aussi, et je ne sais pas où je vais aller. Toi tu as la magie et les dagues, Thor...

Kathleen se figea en prononçant le nom de son frère. Elle avait vraiment un don pour ne pas réfléchir avant de parler ! Tout l'inverse de Loki ! Elle lui lança un coup d'œil et fut surprise de le voir sourire sereinement, comme pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas à hésiter.

- Thor a les armes lourdes. Termina Loki.

Elle hocha doucement la tête. Heureuse de voir que l'incident était clos.

- Mais moi, je n'ai pas la carrure nécessaire pour des armes lourdes, et je ne connais pas un seul sort. Je ne sais même pas comment ça marche. Gémit-elle.

- Tout s'apprend. La rassura t-il.

- Peut-être, mais je ne sais pas quoi choisir. Peut-être que je ne suis pas faite pour être autre chose qu'une dame de la cour ? Panique t-elle soudain.

Et si elle n'était bonne à rien ? Et si elle n'était ni bonne combattante ni bonne demoiselle de la cour ? Quelle image donnerait-elle d'elle ? Et de ses frères ?

Elle se torturait l'esprit et froissa sa robe en serrant un poing sur le tissu, mais Loki posa une main fraîche sur la sienne.

- Tu peux être autre chose si tu le souhaites. Ton choix s'affinera petit à petit jusqu'à devenir une évidence. Prend le temps d'y réfléchir.

Il lui sourit gentiment, presque tendrement. Loki avait toujours les mots justes avec elle. Il la rassurait et la réconfortait en un rien de temps. Elle était vraiment heureuse de l'avoir à ses côtés.

La matinée touchait à sa fin, et Loki dû la quitter pour aller suivre ses entraînements.

Kathleen passa le reste de la journée à errer là où personne n'allait, profitant de la douceur du Soleil pour s'endormir dans un jardin.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle fut satisfaite de voir que l'astre se couchait. Elle allait bientôt pouvoir retrouver Loki. Elle ne vivait que pour ces moments-là, elle se sentait en vie grâce à lui.

Il l'attendait comme toujours, sagement assis sur le tapis devant le feu. Il semblait apaisé et était assis aussi négligemment que d'habitude.

Lorsqu'il la vit, il lui fit un doux sourire. Kathleen se demanda si elle était la seule à avoir ce privilège, car jamais elle ne l'avait vu en faire de similaires en dehors de leurs entrevues.

Elle s'avança vers lui et vit qu'il avait retiré ses bottes pour se mettre pieds nus. Elle lui lança un regard interloqué car la bienséance voulait que jamais on ne se déshabille, ne serait-ce que d'un vêtement, en dehors de ses appartements privés. Elle le fixa un moment, puis finit par l'imiter. Car, après tout, n'étaient-ils pas frère et sœur ? Ils étaient dans un moment privé, alors il n'y avait aucun mal à se mettre à l'aise.

Une fois qu'elle fut debout à ses côtés, il lui tendit le livre qu'elle avait commencé à lire, mais elle fit la moue et l'écarta doucement.

- Kath ?

Ce surnom la fit sourire, il n'y avait que lui qui l'appelait ainsi, et uniquement lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

Pour seule réponse, elle s'agenouilla puis s'étendit à ses côtés. Loki sembla amusé de la voir faire, c'était très inconvenant pour une demoiselle de se coucher à-même le sol, surtout auprès d'un homme, fusse t-il son frère.

Mais elle s'en moquait. Elle leva mollement une main pour caresser la couverture du livre qu'il lisait.

- Ça parle de quoi ?

- De la théorie de Dulrin sur la projection de masses par la magie.

La jeune fille fit une grimace qui fit sourire le prince.

- Tu n'as rien de plus réjouissant à lire ?

- Je trouve ça intéressant.

Elle lança un regard dubitatif au livre, doutant de comprendre quoi que ce soit à la magie un jour.

- Et si, pour une fois, tu me faisais la lecture ?

Le prince leva un sourcil, et lui offrit un sourire gêné.

- Je n'ai jamais lu pour personne, je ne pense pas être très doué.

- « Tout s'apprend ». Se moqua t-elle en répétant les paroles de son frère.

- Je ne pense pas que le sujet t'intéresse. Tenta t-il se s'esquiver.

Mais Kathleen poussa doucement sur le livre pour l'inviter à commencer la lecture.

- J'en jugerai moi-même. Lis. Lui ordonna t-elle avec un sourire.

Loki roula des yeux mais obtempéra. Il commença à lire d'une voix hésitante, puis de plus en plus assurée.

Comme elle s'y attendait, Kathleen ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il racontait. Mais elle s'en moquait, et le prince continua de lire en la voyant si attentive. Elle était littéralement pendue à ses lèvres, ne le lâchant pas du regard. Elle se laissait bercer par la belle voix grave de Loki, enveloppée par son odeur si particulière. Il sentait la pluie, la terre après l'orage, et le vent de printemps. Et il avait ce quelques chose de si personnel qui faisait qu'elle reconnaîtrait son odeur parmi des milliers.

Elle finit par s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Elle était bien.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était toujours allongée devant le feu et Loki ne semblait pas avoir bougé d'un pouce. Il lisait un autre livre qu'il ferma en la sentant se réveiller.

- Bien dormi ?

- Mmm... Marmona t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

- Toujours pas du matin, n'est-ce pas ? Se moqua t-il.

- Pas vraiment.

Elle poussa un dernier soupir las, avant de lui sourire.

- On va manger ? Demanda t-elle.

Son frère hocha la tête et se leva d'un geste vif et gracieux. Kathleen fut beaucoup moins distinguée en s'emmêlant dans les pans de sa robe et en titubant à moitié pour se relever.

Elle s'efforça de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les peigner grossièrement et épousseta ses habits dans un vain espoir de les lisser.

- Je suis présentable ?

- Pas vraiment, mais j'ai l'habitude. La taquina t-elle.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit mine de bouder. Loki ne pu retenir un petit rire et ouvrit la marche pour sortir de la bibliothèque.

Comme toujours, il marchait vite, la faisant trottiner derrière lui sans le vouloir. Ou peut-être s'en amusait-il ? Kathleen ne savait le dire. Mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'elle ne lui demanderait jamais de ralentir l'allure comme le faisait leur mère. Elle n'était pas si vielle !

Soudainement, le prince accéléra le pas et la jeune fille était à présent certaine qu'il voulait l'embêter.

- Hé ! Le gronda t-elle.

- Hm ? Tu as du mal à suivre ? Demanda t-il innocemment.

Elle lui tapa le bras en signe de mécontentement.

- Gamin !

Ils rirent ensemble de bon cœur, dégustant d'avance une nouvelle journée à passer ensemble.

Ils avançaient en direction de la salle où la famille royale et certains nobles prenaient parfois leurs repas. Kathleen y était volontiers invitée, mais elle n'abusait pas de cet honneur. Elle gardait toujours en tête qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de se prendre pour l'une des leurs. Toutefois, ce matin-là, elle se sentait d'humeur joviale et avait envie de profiter de la compagnie de sa famille de cœur, si elle avait la chance de les croiser.

Elle voulait aussi s'assurer que ses frères ne se sauteraient pas à la gorge en se voyant, même si elle se doutait qu'ils se tiendraient tranquilles si le père de toute chose était présent.

Cependant, il semblait que Thor avait pris les devants, car il les attendait devant la porte, l'air sombre.

Immédiatement, Loki perdit son sourire et Kathleen se tendit. Dès que l'aîné les vit, il s'avança vers eux et prit la main de sa sœur avec une précipitation qui la fit sursauter.

- Kathleen, je suis désolé de t'avoir blessée ! S'empressa t-il de dire, au cas où Loki interviendrait.

La jeune fille lui sourit chaleureusement, se retenant de rire devant son comportement enfantin. Combien de temps avait-il ressassé des idées noires depuis cet incident ?

- Tu es pardonné. Tu ne voulais pas me faire de mal, je le sais.

- Merci.

Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement et la relâcha. Puis, il lança un regard en coin à son frère et se redressa pour se placer devant lui.

- Kathleen, j'aimerais parler seul à mon frère. Pourrais-tu nous laisser ? Demanda t-il alors.

La demoiselle était réticente mais, lorsqu'elle lança un regard à Loki, elle le vit hocher la tête avec un sourire, se voulant rassurant.

- Mère est d'humeur morose ces derniers temps, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas lui tenir compagnie ? Lui proposa le cadet.

Sa sœur n'était pas la dernière des idiotes, et elle savait qu'il la renvoyait poliment. Toutefois, même si l'inquiétude la prenait, l'idée de passer un peu de temps avec la reine l'enthousiasmait.

Elle les laissa donc discuter, en faisant une petite prière à qui voudrait bien l'entendre, pour qu'ils ne se chamaillent pas en son absence.

Thor fit signe à son frère de le suivre, et ils s'éloignèrent des couloirs fréquentés pour s'isoler dans un petit jardin, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

L'aîné s'assit sur une margelle, et Loki l'imita, s'asseyant à ses côtés mais évitant soigneusement le regard de son frère.

- Je voudrais parler de ce qui s'est passer hier. Commença Thor.

- Ce n'est pas une surprise. Murmura son frère, en levant les yeux au ciel, se préparant à une discussion longue et pénible.

- Je dois t'avouer que je ne t'ai pas reconnu. Poursuivit le blond, encouragé par le calme apparent du cadet.

Il passa nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de continuer, triturant ses mains.

- Je sais qu'on a parfois des jeux violents, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu puisses me poignarder. Te voir avec une telle haine, une telle colère contre moi... Je dois dire que je n'en ai pas fermé l'œil depuis.

Il jeta un œil à son frère, espérant une réponse, mais celui-ci fixait obstinément le sol.

- Tu peux m'expliquer, mon frère ? Demanda t-il doucement.

Loki prit une profonde inspiration qu'il laissa filer lentement entre ses lèvres, cherchant ses mots. Il fallait qu'il s'explique, il n'avait pas le choix. Sa sœur le lui avait dit : « _Thor n'est pas « une personne », il est ton frère ! Vous êtes une famille ! Vous ne devriez pas avoir à en arriver là pour vous expliquer _»_._ Le seul moyen pour ne pas recourir à la violence était de s'expliquer. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de devoir se justifier, mais il devait donner à son frère le minimum d'informations qui l'aiderait à comprendre sa réaction, et leur permettrait à tous les deux de passer à autre chose.

- Les gens t'adorent, ils ont espoir que tu deviennes roi. Mais moi, ils ne m'apprécient pas, ils se méfient, se sentent mal à l'aise.

- Loki... Voulu l'interrompre le blond.

- Tu sais que c'est vrai.

Thor lui lança un regard désolé, mais son frère continua sans laisser échapper le moindre signe de colère.

- Mais Kathleen...elle est différente. Elle ne m'a jamais regardé comme les autres. Elle est à mes côtés, même dans mes pires moments. Elle ne me compare pas sans cesse à toi, et elle se moque de mon statut. Elle me voit pour ce que je suis.

Loki était animé par ce qu'il disait, et Thor n'imagina pas un instant qu'il puisse s'agir d'un mensonge.

- Elle est la première et la seule à s'être approchée de moi avant de venir vers toi. Elle est venue à moi sans aucune arrière-pensée, juste parce qu'elle le voulait.

- C'est sûr que les personnes qui t'approchent se font rares maintenant que tu es le dieu du mensonge et de la tromperie, et elles le seront encore plus si tu les fais fuir en les poignardant ! Dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie pour égayer un peu l'ambiance.

Loki cru que le reproche était sincère et lança un regard mauvais à son frère, mais il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une boutade en le voyant sourire.

- Désolé pour ça. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour te blesser volontairement. Mais lorsque je l'ai vue blessée, je suis devenu fou. Avoua t-il, honteux.

- Elle est importante pour toi.

C'était une affirmation. Thor l'avait toujours compris. Il s'était incrusté dans leur relation et avait fini par se rapprocher de Kathleen, mais c'était, au départ, une histoire entre eux deux. Deux âmes perdues et un peu tristes qui s'étaient trouvées et s'étaient soutenues l'une l'autre. Et aujourd'hui encore, il savait que sa sœur avait une nette préférence pour son cadet. A vrai dire, il n'y avait même pas de comparaison possible, et c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait jaloux de son petit frère.

Le cadet hocha la tête, ne niant plus l'importance qu'elle avait pour lui comme il pouvait le faire autrefois.

- Elle l'est aussi pour moi, crois-moi. Je serais prêt à faire beaucoup de choses pour elle. Je ne pensais pas l'avoir blessée, sinon je l'aurais immédiatement emmenée en salle de soin. Confessa Thor.

Loki se pinça les lèvres et lui lança un regard coupable.

- Tu me crois ? Demanda le blond.

- Je te crois. Désolé de t'avoir poignardé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Contre toute attendre, Thor se mit à rire de façon exubérante et lui tapa sur l'épaule.

- Ah ! Je suis heureux de voir mon frère si proche de quelqu'un qu'il est prêt à tuer son propre frère pour elle !

- Je ne t'aurais pas tué ! S'exclama le plus jeune, révolté malgré lui.

A vrai dire, il n'en était pas certain. Il avait vraiment voulu qu'il souffre et qu'il meurt lors de ce duel. Aurait-il pu aller jusqu'au bout de son geste ? Il préférait ne pas le savoir, et espérait ne jamais avoir la réponse.

L'aîné resserra sa prise sur l'épaule de Loki et lui lança un sourire satisfait.

- En tout cas, nom d'un chien ! Quand Loki défend une femme, il ne plaisante pas ! Rit-il comme si le fait d'avoir été blessé par son propre frère était l'anecdote la plus amusante qu'il ait vécue.

Le plus jeune ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait toujours été partagé dans ses sentiments pour son frère, et son pardon ne l'aidait pas à y voir plus clair.

Aux yeux de Loki, le monde était soit noir, soit blanc, il n'acceptait pas de s'embêter avec les nuances.

Pourtant, il enviait beaucoup son frère pour sa place d'aîné de la famille, avec tout ce que ça impliquait, mais il n'arrivait pas à le haïr.

Pour aujourd'hui il misait sur le blanc.

**Et voilà !**

**Je ne voulais pas rester trois chapitres sur cette histoire de coup de poignard, du coup je l'ai clôturé avec celui-ci.**

**J'ai souffert pour ce chapitre et n'en referai plus d'aussi longs. Ceux de mon autre fic étaient toujours de cette longueur, et ça devenait une corvée plus qu'un plaisir de relire encore et encore pour m'assurer que tout était fidèle aux personnages et à ce que je voulais raconter.**

**A force, j'ai toujours peur de faire du OOC quand je traîne trop sur un chapitre, car ce n'est plus spontané. Alors j'espère que ça ne sera pas le cas ici.**

**J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas eu trop de couacs dans ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en bien et en moins bien. C'est encore plus important pour moi pour ce chapitre un peu compliqué. ;)**

**A mon corps défendant, je rappelle que, dans sa jeunesse, Loki n'a pas une personnalité aussi complexe que dans les films. C'est un bon garçon un peu torturé et isolé. Sa personnalité se construit petit à petit, et nous ne sommes là qu'aux prémisses.**

**A bientôt ! :)**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !:)**

**Et non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre MAIS ce n'est pas non plus un mot d'auteur lugubre qui vous annonce la fin d'une fic ;)**

**Au contraire, comme vous semblez apprécier mon travail et avez la gentillesse de m'en faire part, j'ai voulu vous faire une petite surprise.**

**Je vous laisse regarder et vous retrouve ensuite :**

**Allez sur Youtube et dans la barre d'adresse, suite à l'adresse de youtube, ajoutez /watch?v=-2WpjgXtb70&feature= **

**Si vous ne voulez pas vous embêter à recopier, sur youtube ou google tapez "cheval sisco loki" et vous trouverez ;)**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Voilà c'est une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un bout de temps, mais j'ai galéré pour le faire sur mon pauvre pc portable. D'ailleurs il y a quelques découpages imparfaits. Comme il tirait un peu la langue, j'ai dû récupérer les extraits voulus sur des vidéos préexistantes sur Youtube et ça a été un travail de fourmi.**

**Mais je pense avoir pas trop mal réussi.**

**Je précise qu'il ne s'agit pas vraiment d'un trailer de ma fic car c'était concrètement impossible à faire vu tout ce que je prévois (et je voulais une vidéo qui se termine), mais j'ai essayé de rester dans le même esprit.**

**Je précise également que dans mon esprit Kathleen ne ressemble pas vraiment à Morgana (de la série Merlin), mais ce personnage présentait suffisamment d'expressions différentes pour que je puisse travailler. Et surtout, elle monte à cheval ! Et vous verrez au nom de ma chaîne que c'est important pour moi ^^**

**A vous d'imaginer ce personnage comme vous l'entendez, j'ai toujours évité des descriptions trop précises pour vous laisser libres dans votre imaginaire.**

**Je rajoute que le corps d'homme nus à la fin de la vidéo est celui de Tom Hiddleston, l'interprète de Loki :D (bah oui, tant qu'à faire).**

**J'espère que ce petit cadeau vous aura plu, et vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre :)**

**A plus tout le monde (\(^o^)/)**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Je n'ai pas posté de chapitre depuis un bout de temps, mais je sors de dix jours de grippe donc...**

**Au passage, je n'ai que peu de retours sur ma vidéo, avez-vous eu des soucis pour la visionner ? C'était mon premier vrai montage, ça me ferait plaisir que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez :)  
><strong>

**Bref voici le chapitre suivant, une fois encore je change d'axe d'écriture. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 9 :

Les mois passèrent et Kathleen voyait de moins en moins ses frères. Elle traînait seule dans les couloirs, ne sachant comment occuper son temps.

Les princes étaient entraînés durement par les meilleurs instructeurs du Royaume, et n'avaient que peu de répit. Entre les cours de stratégie, de diplomatie, d'histoire, et la pratique des armes et de la magie, ils ne savaient plus ou donner de la tête.

La jeune fille ne s'offusquait pas du nouveau mode de vie de Thor, car elle l'avait toujours vu de façon occasionnelle, sans que cela ne soit ni prévu ni régulier, et son emploi du temps chargé n'y changeait pas grand chose. En revanche, elle avait du mal à supporter l'absence de Loki.

Il était tout autant accaparé que son frère, et ne pouvait plus se libérer tous les jours pour venir la voir. Il devait faire l'impasse sur leurs rendez-vous à la bibliothèque, et ne pouvait jamais prévoir à l'avance quand il aurait un moment de libre pour elle.

Elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, il était prince d'Asgard et devait se montrer digne d'un tel titre en prouvant rapidement sa valeur au combat. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de déplorer son absence.

Par ailleurs, elle avait honte de l'avouer mais elle ne supportait pas le fait qu'il s'entraîne avec d'autres personnes, qu'il découvre et s'amuse sans elle. C'était très égoïste de sa part et elle savait qu'elle aurait dû se réjouir pour lui plutôt que de l'accabler de griefs, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Elle n'avait jamais fait attention plus que ça à leur écart d'âge, mais le fait qu'elle soit plus jeune était à présent un réel handicap à ses yeux.

Ses frères s'entraînaient et partaient à l'aventure avec un groupe d'amis dont elle ne savait rien. Ces gens partageaient du temps avec eux pendant qu'elle, elle restait au palais à attendre.

Un soir, Loki vint la voir à la bibliothèque. Il revenait d'une expédition en dehors des remparts de la capitale et avait le sourire aux lèvres. Il était enthousiasmé en lui racontant ses aventures avec ses compagnons, n'oubliant aucun détail pour lui faire partager son exaltation. Il semblait ravi et ne tarissait pas d'anecdotes amusantes ou de compliments sur ses amis.

Même si elle savait que son comportement était puéril, Kathleen ne pu s'empêcher de laisser paraître son mécontentement en restant de marbre face à son récit. Loki fronça les sourcils, s'attendant à la voir ébahie et non pas contrariée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu m'as manqué. Répondit-elle sèchement.

A peine les mots avaient-ils quittés ses lèvres qu'elle voulu se reprendre. Son ton sonnait comme un reproche, et elle ne pouvait pas être égoïste au point de lui en vouloir de découvrir le monde sans elle. Elle voulu ouvrir la bouche pour s'expliquer mais le prince la prit de court en posant une main sur la sienne.

- Bientôt, tu pourras nous accompagner. Mes récits ne servent qu'à te faire patienter. Tenta t-il de la rassurer.

Elle lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant, mais son cœur se serra. Plus ça allait, et moins elle y croyait. A part l'attendre, que faisait-elle de son temps ? Elle ne serait jamais à-même de les accompagner si elle continuait ainsi. Il grandissait pendant qu'elle stagnait, bientôt elle ne serait plus à la hauteur.

Elle était résolue, il fallait qu'elle puisse l'accompagner si elle voulait continuer à le voir.

Elle décida de laisser de côté ses pensées sombres pour profiter du temps qu'il lui accordait, essayant d'oublier ses inquiétudes.

Le lendemain, la jeune fille décida de prendre un peu l'air dans un des jardins du palais. Le Soleil était doux et elle le laissait lui chauffer les joues, levant distraitement le nez en l'air. Elle se promenait sans regarder devant elle, profitant du calme ambiant, et ne vit pas qu'elle fonçait sur quelqu'un. Le choc ne se fit pas attendre, et Kathleen heurta le dos d'une personne. Elle se dépêcha de s'excuser avant même de jeter un œil vers l'individu qu'elle avait bousculé.

- Je suis navrée ! Je ne regardais pour où j'allais ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas blessé ! Se hâta t-elle de dire.

Mais elle fut étonnée d'entendre un petit rire contenu comme seule réponse. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle vit trois hommes qui accompagnaient Sif. Voulant vite s'éloigner de cette dernière, elle reporta son attention sur l'homme qu'elle avait heurté et croisa son regard bleu. Il avait les cheveux blonds et courts, et un bouc bien taillé. Il semblait prendre soin de son apparence, et son physique rappela à la jeune fille des dessins de Don Quichotte qu'elle avait vus dans quelques livres midgardiens. La comparaison n'était pas flatteuse, aussi se retint-elle de lui en faire part.

- Voilà une bien jolie demoiselle ! La flatta t-il poliment.

Il lui saisit la main et y apposa un baiser léger. Sa petite moustache la piqua désagréablement, et elle s'écarta aussi rapidement que possible, dissimulant difficilement son dégoût. Elle n'aimait pas les hommes barbus ou moustachus, elle ne savait pas dire pourquoi mais elle trouvait ça répugnant.

- Bas les pattes Fandral, c'est ma sœur. Intervint Thor qui avançait vers eux, suivi de Loki.

Les trois camarades laissèrent échapper des exclamations de surprise, et le dénommé Fandral fit une courbette exagérément basse pour se présenter.

- Enchanté, je me nomme Fandral. C'est un honneur de vous connaître, princesse. Même si je dois avouer que notre rencontre fût pour le moins violente.

Kathleen rougit de plus belle en l'entendant lui parler avec tant de déférence.

- Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir bousculé... Se hâta t-elle de dire poliment.

Loki vint se placer à ses côtés et lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux, ruinant ses efforts pour bien paraître.

- Tu es toujours si tête en l'air ma sœur ! Se moqua t-il.

Contrariée par sa perte de crédibilité et par la moquerie de son frère, elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et lui répondit vivement.

- Je n'y peux rien, je suis comme ça ! Lança t-elle en chassant la main mutine.

La petite assemblée rit de bon cœur devant le comportement ingénu de la demoiselle, mais Sif n'appréciait pas l'intérêt que Kathleen attisait chez ses amis.

- Ce n'est guère dérangeant pour une simple dame de la cour. Ça l'aurait été davantage si elle avait été une guerrière. Affirma t-elle.

Kathleen perdit son sourire et se retourna vers Sif pour croiser son regard. Une « simple dame ». Ces mots pouvaient sonner telles des paroles de réconfort aux oreilles de n'importe qui, mais Kathleen se sentait insultée. Cette fille se plaçait ostensiblement au-dessus d'elle en revendiquant son statut de guerrière. Elle, elle était une guerrière reconnue, Kathleen n'était qu'une « simple dame ». Elle allait rétorquer quand Thor prit la parole.

- Sif a raison, et puis ce n'est encore qu'une enfant. Répondit doucement Thor, n'ayant rien vu de l'insulte de Sif.

- Hé ! Qui traites-tu d'enfant ! Rappelle-moi qui a détruit la moitié de la salle d'entraînement pour embêter son instructeur ? S'insurgea t-elle.

Elle s'attendait à se chamailler avec ses frères, comme souvent, mais elle eut à la place une réaction des plus inattendues.

Les deux frères ne la corrigèrent pas et la couvèrent d'un regard attendri. Comme deux adultes regardant une enfant. Kathleen en resta figée sur place.

Quelle que soit la quantité d'amour qu'elle pouvait lire dans leurs yeux, elle se sentait horriblement rabaissée en étant regardée ainsi. Une enfant. Etait-ce tout ce qu'elle était à leurs yeux ? Ces entraînements les plaçaient-ils si haut au-dessus d'elle ?

Thor la sortit de ses pensées en tapant l'épaule de Loki et en parlant d'une voix forte.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on a un entraînement qui nous attend ! Lança t-il joyeusement.

- Salutations, Demoiselle Kathleen. S'inclina une dernière fois Fandral.

Le groupe se retourna pour partir en direction de leur cours. Une fois encore, Loki allait s'éloigner d'elle...

Le jeune femme eut alors une idée un peu folle, et agrippa la manche du prince pour lui chuchoter tout bas.

- Dis, Loki. On ne se voit presque plus...

- Je sais, je suis désolé.

- Alors, je me disais que je pourrais peut-être venir avec vous ?

Le prince afficha un air gêné avant de secouer doucement la tête.

- L'instructeur n'acceptera pas de spectateurs durant son cours. Il est très regardant sur qui reçoit ses enseignements.

Kathleen se prenait à nouveau un coup de massue. Pourquoi aurait-elle été simple spectatrice ? Il ne l'imaginait pas tenter de participer au cours ? Et quand bien même, n'était-elle pas digne d'observer ces cours ? Il l'estimait donc si peu ?

Elle le sentit s'agiter sous sa main, et le vit lancer un regard embêté vers ses amis qui avançaient sans lui.

Lentement, elle le lâcha et baissa les yeux avant de répondre d'une voix froide.

- Je vois.

Loki reporta son attention sur elle en l'entendant être si distante, et la vit s'en aller, d'un pas traînant.

Il la rattrapa en quelques pas et lui prit la main, mais elle s'arracha à son emprise.

- Dépêche-toi, tes amis t'attendent.

- Kathleen... Murmura t-il d'une voix mi-peinée mi-choquée.

Le prince voyait bien que sa sœur était tourmentée, mais il ne pouvait pas se soustraire à ces enseignements. Doucement, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

- Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le choix.

- Je sais.

- Et que je préférerais passer mon temps avec toi. Poursuivit-il.

Il la sentit sursauter et elle se retourna vivement, échappant à ses mains.

- Ah vraiment ? Lâcha t-elle, furieuse.

Loki fronça les sourcils, mais où voulait-elle en venir ?

- Évidemment. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Kathleen ? S'agaça t-il.

- Ce qui m'arrive ? Regarde-toi ! Tu ne parles que de tes compagnons, tu ne penses qu'à aller avec eux en ce moment-même !

- Évidemment puisque nous suivons les mêmes cours ! Kathleen, j'ai des devoirs à remplir, je ne peux pas faire ce qui me plaît !

- Pourtant tu sembles y prendre sacrément plaisir.

- Quoi, tu voudrais que je souffre le martyre ? Que je déteste mes amis ?

- Non mais tu n'es pas obligé d'apprécier autant ça !

- Je découvre le monde, je deviens plus fort ! Bien sûr que j'aime ça ! Je ne vois pas où est le problème !

Kathleen déglutit difficilement, rivant son regard quelques part sur le torse de son frère. Il ne voyait pas le problème...

Elle étira ses lèvres en un mince sourire dépité avant de reprendre la parole.

- Je ne pourrai jamais atteindre ton niveau. Tu le sais, ça ? Demanda t-elle dans un murmure.

Loki sentit son souffle se couper en la voyant si peinée.

- Mon prince, je ne suis qu'une simple servante à qui on a fait l'honneur de côtoyer les grands de ce monde. Tes instructeurs ne m'enseigneront jamais. Je ne viendrai jamais avec toi lors de tes aventures. Je resterai à jamais une « simple dame », que tu finiras par oublier. Et nos chemins se sépareront qu'on le veuille ou non.

Elle releva la tête pour croiser son regard et vit qu'il avait été frappé par cette constatation.

- Es-tu obligé d'apprécier autant notre séparation ?

Loki resta bouche bée, il n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Pour lui, elle était sa sœur et aurait un jour le droit de s'entraîner à ses côtés si le cœur lui en disait, il ne l'avait jamais vue autrement.

Le prince allait répondre quand la voix de Sif retentit dans le jardin.

- Loki ! L'instructeur n'aime pas les retardataires !

Il se retourna vers elle et hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

- Écoute, je dois vraiment y aller. On en reparlera plus tard. Dit-il doucement.

Il leva sa main pour la poser sur la tête de sa sœur en signe de réconfort, mais celle-ci s'écarta vivement.

- Pas la peine. Il n'y a rien de plus à dire. Trancha t-elle.

- Kathleen...

- Au final, je ne suis qu'un jouet de plus dans ta collection. Tu es vraiment comme ton frère...

Loki se figea en l'entendant lui parler de cette façon, mais Kathleen n'en avait que faire. Elle partit en courant. Elle n'avait pas pensé ses derniers mots, mais elle avait eut envie de lui faire mal. Au moins aussi mal que ce qu'il lui infligeait en la délaissant.

Elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir, mais en même temps elle le voulait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit si naïf et heureux pendant qu'elle voyait leur relation s'étioler. Elle voulait le voir désespéré de ne pouvoir rester à ses côtés.

Elle s'arrêta de courir et s'assit dans un coin de jardin. Elle ne voulait pas être trouvée, elle ne voulait pas être dérangée, elle voulait qu'on l'oublie. Après tout, personne ne lui courrait après.

Le visage de Loki apparut dans son esprit. Son visage torturé lorsqu'elle l'avait comparé à son frère, elle qui lui avait promis que jamais elle ne les comparerait...

Elle entendait encore son trouble lorsqu'il avait prononcé son prénom, ne comprenant pas d'où lui venait toute cette colère.

Elle se força à faire le vide dans sa tête et soupira un grand coup.

Quelle idiote. Idiote, idiote ! Idiote qu'elle était !

Bien sûr que c'était normal qu'il s'entraîne avec d'autres, et bien sûr qu'elle n'était pas au niveau. Et un instructeur aussi renommé que le leur n'enseignerait jamais à une gamine sans titre et sans recommandations. Mais ça faisait mal à entendre et à accepter. Et, surtout, elle avait tant besoin de Loki qu'elle était partie du principe que c'était réciproque. Mais elle avait tort.

Il vivait parfaitement sereinement, même s'il ne la voyait plus qu'en quelques occasions.

Il ne lui avait pas courut après, il avait suivi ses compagnons pour aller faire son devoir. Et c'était normal, c'était mature et responsable. Tout ce que le Royaume attendait de lui.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de lui en vouloir. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le faire souffrir pour qu'il n'oublie pas qu'elle existe...

Peut-être avaient-ils finalement tous raison. Peut-être n'était-elle encore qu'une enfant, égoïste et capricieuse.

Les jours passèrent et elle ne recroisa pas ses frères. Elle tournait en rond, se demandant que faire de ses dix doigts et se retournant l'esprit dans tous les sens.

Lorsque le temps lui parût trop long, elle se dirigea vers les salles d'entraînement de la garde, espérant secrètement y trouver le prince. Elle avait eu le temps de se calmer, et elle s'en voulait horriblement de la façon dont elle lui avait parlé. Elle voulait s'excuser et que tout redevienne comme avant. Malheureusement, c'était peine perdue, il n'était pas là et elle se surprise à désespérer.

Elle se contenta de regarder les gardes s'entraîner, ne faisant pas vraiment attention à leurs prouesses.

Ne savait-elle donc rien faire en son absence ? N'avait-elle pas appris à vivre sans lui ?

Jamais avant ce jour elle ne s'était rendue compte d'à quel point elle était dépendante de lui. Elle s'était accrochée à lui des années auparavant, et n'avait jamais tenté de s'en détacher ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la journée passa et les gardes quittèrent la salle en la saluant d'un signe de tête. Elle sortie de ses songes pour leur répondre aimablement et se rendit compte qu'elle était de nouveau seule.

La tête ailleurs, elle se leva et fit le tour de la salle, laissant courir son regard au hasard. Ses yeux se tournèrent alors vers un râtelier d'arcs.

Elle en saisit un pour sentir le bois noble entre ses doigts et le banda de toutes ses forces. C'était bien plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensait, et elle avait bien du mal à tirer la corde jusqu'à son visage.

Prenant de meilleurs appuis, elle se redressa, saisit fermement l'arc d'une main et tira la corde aussi fort qu'elle le pu de l'autre. Lorsqu'elle relâcha la corde, elle l'entendit siffler puis ressentit les vibrations dans le bois.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle ressentait une telle puissance, qu'elle tenait un objet qui laissait deviner son potentiel.

Curieuse et légèrement exaltée, elle alla vite cherche une flèche dans un carquois et se mit en place face à une des cibles présentes dans la salle.

Précautionneusement, elle plaça la flèche sur sa main et l'encocha sur la corde. Puis, elle leva son arc, banda la corde, visa et décocha la flèche.

Celle-ci partit très au dessus de la cible pour aller se ficher au dessus d'un râtelier d'armes lourdes. Kathleen lâcha un soupir las. Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple...

Elle laissa sa flèche où elle était, bien incapable d'aller la chercher si haut. Elle scruta soigneusement l'arc en se demandant si elle pouvait en faire son arme. Serait-elle une archère ? Fière et vaillante, protégeant les arrières de la famille royale ?

Elle leva les yeux vers une cible et banda l'arc à nu en s'imaginant viser un être vivant. Serait-elle capable d'ôter la vie ? D'attaquer sans poser de questions ?

Évidemment que non. Elle n'était pas du genre à obéir sans savoir pourquoi. Elle ne serait jamais une combattante pure et dure qui prend plaisir à ôter la vie et à voir du sang. Si elle devait blesser et tuer, ce serait par nécessité.

Elle raffermit sa prise sur l'arc et décida de s'entraîner pour être capable de se protéger. Ce serait déjà un bon début, même si elle n'était pas du tout certaine de sa décision.

Il fallait avouer que le silence des hauts sages ne l'aidait pas. On ne lui avait toujours pas assigné de rôle, et ça l'inquiétait grandement.

Il n'y avait pas d'âge particulier pour obtenir son rôle, mais la plupart des gens de son âge l'avaient déjà reçu. Elle en avait besoin pour savoir dans quelle direction porter sa vie.

Était-elle si inintéressante que les sages ne voyaient rien en elle ?

Elle avait l'impression de voir sa vie lui échapper. Que devait-elle faire pour la modeler à son image ?

Kathleen se tortura l'esprit toute la nuit, décochant flèche sur flèche sans jamais toucher une seule cible, même par hasard. Étrangement, cela ne la démotiva pas. Elle avait besoin d'une activité qui canalise ses pensées chaotiques, et elle avait trouvé exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

Elle ne s'arrêta qu'au petit matin, ramassant les flèches à sa portée pour les ranger, avant de partir.

La jeune fille ne s'en doutait pas alors, mais ce jour-là fut le plus mouvementé de sa courte vie.

La reine l'avait faite appelée, et elle se rendit d'un pas rapide jusqu'à ses appartements.

Elle frappa poliment à la porte et n'entra qu'en entendant la voix de Frigga qui l'y invitait. Deux gardes lui ouvrirent la porte et elle s'avança dans une petite entrée richement décorée.

- Ma reine, vous m'avez demandée. S'annonça t-elle en s'inclinant.

- Entre, ma douce.

La jeune fille s'exécuta et avança d'un pas mesuré en suivant la voix de la reine.

Elle manqua de trébucher lorsqu'elle la vit enfin. Son visage habituellement si serein était griffé par l'inquiétude et le doute. Elle lui sourit doucement mais Kathleen ne pu lui rendre cette attention.

- Ma dame, que vous arrive t-il ? S'inquiéta t-elle en avança vers la reine.

La reine eut un petit rire mi-amusé mi-embêté et lui saisit la main.

- Tu es bien clairvoyante, ma petite. Constata t-elle.

- Je ne voulais pas vous être désagréable. Se rattrapa la jeune fille, pensant avoir outrepassé ses droits.

- Tu ne l'es pas. J'avais besoin d'une présence familière, j'espère que tu pardonneras cette requête égoïste. Lui dit-elle dans un sourire.

- Vous êtes la bienvenue, ma reine. Mais quelle peut bien être la chose qui vous trouble autant ?

Frigga ne lui répondit pas et préféra lui montrer. Doucement elle mena Kathleen en dehors de la salle de vie pour emprunter un petit couloir. Là, quatre gardes se tenaient devant une porte à double battant et s'écartèrent sur un signe de tête de la reine.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux mais garda contenance, se retenant de questionner la reine du regard.

Ses interrogations eurent bientôt une réponse lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans une salle à l'ambiance tamisée. Au milieu, trônait un lit qui était éclairé d'un faisceau de lumière et recouvert d'un dôme lumineux.

Lorsque Kathleen s'approcha, elle reconnut un visage familier et sursauta, lâchant la main de la reine.

- Mais c'est... !

- Oui. Mon cher époux, Père de toute chose. Odin.

Cet être si puissant était allongé, inerte et fragile sur ce lit de lumière. Il semblait dormir d'un sommeil profond, et seul le soulèvement régulier de sa poitrine laissait deviner qu'il était encore en vie.

Frigga s'assit près du lit et saisit la main de son époux.

- Prend place. Murmura t-elle à son invitée qui ne savait pas comment réagir.

Kathleen fit ce qui lui était demandé et s'assit à l'opposé de la reine.

- Que lui arrive t-il ? Ne pu t-elle s'empêcher de demander, concernée.

- C'est ce que les nôtres appellent « le sommeil d'Odin ».

- « Le sommeil d'Odin » ?

Frigga hocha patiemment la tête et lança un regard attendri à Odin avant de reprendre la parole.

- Mon époux n'est plus tout jeune. Sa puissance s'amenuise et s'use de plus en plus rapidement. Pour la régénérer, il a besoin de se plonger dans un sommeil profond. Ce sommeil peut durer une journée comme une semaine, et il frappe sans qu'on ne sache quand. Expliqua t-elle lentement.

- Et... il va forcément se réveiller, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, ne crains rien. Lui sourit-elle.

- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous si inquiète, ma reine ?

Le sourire de Frigga s'étira davantage devant la candeur de cette enfant, et elle lui expliqua patiemment.

- Pendant son sommeil, Odin est sans défense. Presque mortel.

Kathleen eut l'impression d'avoir le souffle coupé. Le tout puissant Odin, réduit à l'état de mortel ? C'était impensable !

Et plus improbable encore, la reine la laissait l'approcher dans cet état ?

- Ma reine, avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vous, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être à ma place.

Frigga inclina la tête sur le côté, ne semblant pas comprendre.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Être au chevet du Père de toute chose alors qu'il est si affaibli... Je pense que seuls les membres de sa famille devraient l'approcher.

La reine eut l'air surprise par sa remarque et inclina la tête sur le côté.

- Mais tu fais partie de notre famille.

La jeune fille la fixa surprise, ne sachant que répondre.

- Tu grandis parmi mes fils et est devenue leur sœur. Tu es toujours si serviable et si aimable. Il y a bien longtemps que tu as fait ta place au sein de notre famille, ma douce.

Kathleen sentit ses yeux la piquer, les pensées se chamboulaient dans sa tête. Elle s'était toujours obstinée à rester à sa place d'étrangère, à ne se voir que comme une pièce rapportée. Jamais elle n'aurait espérer être intégrée à la famille royale.

- Ma reine... je ne sais que dire. Les mots me manquent pour exprimer ma gratitude envers votre famille. Vous m'avez sauvée, recueillie et élevée parmi vos fils. Jamais je n'aurai espéré avoir une telle bénédiction suite au décès de mes parents.

- Notre famille est devenue la tienne par tes seuls actes. La reconnaissance est réciproque.

Les deux femmes se sourirent et les yeux de la jeune fille se posèrent sur le visage endormi d'Odin. Elle était tellement redevable envers cet homme qui lui avait donné ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Jamais aucune parole ou aucun acte ne le remercierait assez.

Son sourire se flétrit de le voir si pâle et si faible. Frigga ne pu retenir un soupir angoissé.

- Ce sommeil n'aurait pas pu tomber plus mal...

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Odin avait à faire à Jotunheim. Les jotuns s'agitent et Laufey, leur roi, devait recevoir mon époux pour en discuter et calmer les tensions entre les deux Royaumes.

- Jotunheim...

Kathleen ne pensait pas réentendre un jour parler de ces affreux monstres bleus, mais elle semblait avoir omis le fait qu'un monde entier leur était attribué.

Frigga ne vit pas son trouble et poursuivit.

- Je suis inquiète. Avoua t-elle.

- Pour la paix entre nos Royaumes ? Demanda t-elle distraitement.

- Non, Odin rappellera les accords passés lorsqu'il se réveillera. Mais, en attendant, il faut que notre monde envoie un émissaire à Jotunheim en signe de bonne volonté.

- Un émissaire ?

- Un représentant du roi, quelqu'un qui représente notre monde de part son titre.

Quelqu'un capable de remplacer le roi ? Elle ne voyait pas vraiment qui avait un statut suffisamment important pour prendre la place du roi.

Le regard de Kathleen s'illumina soudainement et la reine acquiesça.

- Oui, les héritiers. Mes fils doivent s'y rendre à sa place.

Ses frères à Jotunheim ? Impossible !

- On ne peut pas envoyer un conseiller ? Proposa t-elle.

- Non, les princes sont en âge de partir en conquête. De plus, Jotunheim prendrait cela comme un affront si nous ne daignons pas dépêcher nos princes.

Kathleen sentit son cœur se serrer. Ses frères allaient partir à Jotunheim à la place du roi ? Dans une telle situation de conflit ? Et s'ils ne revenaient pas ?

La reine vit la panique s'afficher sur le visage de la jeune fille et se leva doucement. Elle fit le tour du lit de son époux et s'assit aux côtés de la demoiselle, passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Tout ira bien, ils seront escortés par les meilleurs soldats. Tenta t-elle de la rassurer.

- Et s'il arrivait quelque chose ? Ne pu t-elle s'empêcher de demander.

- Il n'arrivera rien, c'est une simple visite de courtoisie. Ils n'y resteront même pas la journée.

Kathleen aurait voulu la croire, mais comment l'aurait-elle pu alors que son propre visage trahissait une telle inquiétude ?

Elles le savaient toutes les deux, le risque zéro n'existait pas.

Elle laissa la reine peu de temps après, espérant voir Loki avant son départ. Elle s'en voulait de lui avoir parlé durement la dernière fois, elle devait s'excuser avant son voyage.

Résolue, elle avança vers les salles d'entraînement où les princes étaient formés et y pénétra sans l'accord des instructeurs. Thor reconnu immédiatement sa sœur et fut étonné de la voir presque enfoncer les portes. Il s'écarta de Sif et du trio palatin pour s'approcher d'elle.

- Ma sœur ! Que t'arrive t-il ?

- Où est Loki ? Je dois le voir. Demanda t-elle à la hâte.

Les instructeurs lâchèrent des plaintes outrées mais l'aîné les fit taire d'un geste de la main. Kathleen n'en avait que faire.

- Il n'est pas ici, pourquoi dois-tu le voir ?

- Je dois... lui dire quelque chose. Hésita t-elle.

- Ça ne peut pas attendre notre retour ?

- Non, justement. S'il te plaît, mon frère, dis-moi où il est.

Thor lui prit doucement la main et lui lança un regard désolé.

- Kathleen, je suis navré mais Loki est au Bifrost. Il prépare notre voyage avec Heimdall. Tu ne pourras pas le voir avant notre départ.

La jeune fille se décomposa. Le bifrost était en dehors de la cité, jamais elle ne pourrait s'y rendre. Seules les personnes mandatées par le roi pouvaient franchir les remparts d'Asgard.

Kathleen retint son souffle en se rappelant d'Odin, couché sur son grand lit doré. Elle s'en voulu de penser ainsi, mais tant qu'il serait endormi, Thor et Loki étaient les seuls dirigeants d'Asgard. Une idée folle jaillit dans son esprit.

- Thor, mon frère, je t'en prie, mène moi au bifrost ! Lui demanda t-elle.

- Pardon ? S'étouffa Sif qui écoutait attentivement la conversation.

Kathleen lui adressa un regard mauvais avant de replonger ses yeux dans les prunelles bleues de son frère.

- Ma sœur, tu sais que c'est interdit. Tu n'as pas l'âge, ni les compétences pour emprunter le bifrost.

- Je ne demande pas à partir avec vous, je veux juste voir Loki avant votre départ. Je t'en prie. L'implora t-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle devait avouer qu'elle en rajoutait un peu, mais elle savait que Thor ne résistait jamais face à sa petite sœur désespérée.

Le prince se tourna vers ses amis et vit Sif qui lui fit les gros yeux et secoua la tête pour le dissuader d'accéder à la requête de sa sœur. Mais c'était sans compter sur Fandrall qui avait visiblement apprécié la dernière entrevue qu'il avait eue avec la jeune fille, et s'avança en bon sauveur qu'il était.

- Je ne vois pas de mal à l'escorter jusqu'au bifrost ! Il ne lui arrivera rien tant qu'elle ne l'emprunte pas ! Argua t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Kathleen.

Celle-ci aurait voulu rouler des yeux mais se retint en entendant Hogun et Volstagg acquiescer et s'amuser de voir une « petite aussi effrontée ».

L'affaire était entendue au grand dépit de Sif. Kathleen se retint de justesse de lui tirer la langue lorsqu'elle passa sous son nez, bras-dessus bras-dessous avec son frère.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les écuries et chacun prit son cheval préalablement harnaché. Seule Kathleen n'en avait pas, et elle se dépêcha de trottiner jusqu'à la sellerie pour trouver de quoi harnacher un cheval.

- On manque de temps pour jouer à ces idioties ! Se plaignit Sif.

- Sif, ça suffit. Ma sœur, as-tu besoin d'aide pour seller ton cheval ? Demanda Thor en la voyant revenir avec une selle et un filet sur lequel elle trébuchait.

- Ça ira, j'ai déjà lu beaucoup de choses à ce sujet.

Les guerriers levèrent tous un sourcil en l'entendant dire, mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Seule Sif semblait jubiler d'avance de la voir glisser de selle.

- Commence par mettre la selle, la plupart des chevaux gonflent leur ventre lorsqu'on les selle. Le temps que tu lui mettes le filet, il aura reprit sa position normale, et tu pourras resserrer la sangle. L'informa Hogun d'un ton bienveillant.

Kathleen le remercia d'un signe de tête et fit comme il le lui avait conseillé. Thor vint l'aider avec sa robe pour monter en selle et, rapidement, elle fut à cheval prête à les suivre.

Elle n'était jamais montée à cheval, n'ayant que peu d'occasions de pratiquer au sein d'Asgard, mais elle savait que sa monture suivrait les autres sans poser de questions. Les chevaux de la garde étaient tous entraînés pour suivre dans des formations groupées.

Lorsque Thor entraîna le petit groupe dehors, le destrier de la jeune fille suivit le mouvement et l'allure des guerriers. Elle serra les cuisses autant qu'elle le pu et s'agrippa aux crins de sa monture pour ne pas tomber.

Ils parcouraient les rues d'Asgard au petit trot, ce qui la secouait désagréablement. Mais elle se retint de se plaindre et fit de son mieux pour garder l'équilibre.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent les immenses portes de la cité, ils partirent au grand galop, et elle se mit debout sur les étriers pour éviter de subir trop fortement les secousses qui menaçaient de la faire tomber.

Elle souffrait de sentir le cuir de la selle frotter contre ses mollets nus mais, au moins, elle était plus stable.

Le voyage fut fort heureusement rapide, et tous les cavaliers mirent pied-à-terre. Volstagg aida la jeune fille à descendre de monture et, malgré ses manières un peu brusques, elle le remercia chaleureusement. Finalement, elle se dit qu'elle les avait peut-être jugés un peu trop hâtivement en les jalousant.

Sauf pour Sif, bien entendu.

Thor fit un signe de la tête vers une énorme sphère gravée d'inscriptions par centaines, et elle y vit Loki qui parlait à un garde en armure.

Elle s'approcha, laissant les autres derrières elle, et c'est le garde qui l'aperçut en premier. A vrai dire, lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, elle comprit rapidement de part son armure qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple garde mais d'Heimdall, le gardien du bifrost.

Elle le salua timidement d'un signe de la tête, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas à sa place.

- Mon prince, vous avez de la visite. Constata t-il en cachant difficilement un sourire amusé.

Loki se retourna et son expression se durcit en voyant sa sœur. D'un pas rapide, il s'avança vers elle et la fusilla du regard.

- Kathleen, que fais-tu ici ?

- Et bien, tu vas partir... je voulais te voir... je...

Elle bafouilla, ne sachant comment trouver ses mots. Elle s'était attendue à le trouver agacé, distant, mais pas autant en colère.

- Rentre au palais, tu n'as rien à faire ici. Je ne sais pas quelle idée a pris à mon frère de t'emmener ici.

Loki allait faire demi-tour sans un regard de plus, mais elle lui saisit la main.

- Je voulais m'excuser ! Lança t-elle pour le retenir.

Il se retourna doucement, les lèvres pincées et le regard froid.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois. J'ai agis comme une enfant, je suis désolée. Murmura t-elle en lui serrant doucement la main.

- C'est tout ? Trancha t-il.

Elle resta bouche bée, mais se dit qu'elle avait peut-être mérité son dédain.

- Non, je voulais aussi te dire de faire attention à toi pendant le voyage.

- Je le ferai, maintenant rentre.

Et sans plus de considération, il retira sa main de la sienne et retourna vers Heimdall. Kathleen resta figée de longues secondes, retenant les larmes qui voulaient la trahir. Elle l'avait cherché, elle n'avait aucun droit de lui en vouloir.

Elle ne sortit de ses pensées que lorsque Thor lui amena son cheval. Il lui lança un regard désolé auquel elle répondit par un haussement d'épaule et un sourire forcé.

Il l'aida à monter en selle et elle ne pu retenir une expression de douleur de lui tordre visage. Son frère baissa les yeux sur ses jambes et vit que l'intérieur de ses mollets étaient sanguinolents.

- Kathleen...

- Ce n'est rien.

Thor n'insista pas, mais sa voix concernée fit se retourner Loki. Il eut le temps de voir la chair mutilée avant que son aîné ne la recouvre de la robe.

Il resta pensif un instant, avant de voir sa sœur qui faisait faire demi-tour à sa monture.

- Kathleen ! L'appela t-il.

La jeune fille s'arrêta et se retourna légèrement sur sa selle. Elle fut étonnée de voir Loki la rejoindre d'un pas rapide et se placer à côté de son cheval.

Le prince posa une main fraîche sur le mollet de sa sœur et remonta légèrement les pans de tissus pour voir la plaie. Il leva des yeux accusateurs vers elle, et elle répéta d'une voix gênée que ce n'était rien.

Loki soupira doucement, avant de lui adresser un regard plus doux, ennuyé de la voir blessée. Il lui saisit la main pour y déposer un baiser affectueux.

- Merci d'être venue me dire au revoir. Lui murmura t-il sincèrement, mais toujours tendu.

- Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce que j'ai dit. Je ne le pensais pas... Tenta t-elle encore.

- Nous en parlerons à mon retour. La coupa t-il.

Kathleen hocha docilement la tête consciente que leur dispute n'en resterait pas là.

- Fais attention à toi.

- Toujours. Répondit-il automatiquement avec un sourire moqueur.

Mais l'humeur n'était pas à la plaisanterie et il voyait bien qu'elle était inquiète pour lui. Elle se força à sourire et il serra une dernière fois sa main avant de la libérer.

Elle lança un dernier regard aux guerriers, puis à Loki, et talonna son cheval pour repartir vers Asgard.

Elle ne regarda pas en arrière, priant de toutes ses forces pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien.

La journée passa horriblement lentement, et même les mots apaisants de Frigga ne la rassurèrent pas. Les deux femmes attendirent le retour des guerriers au chevet du roi, espérant secrètement que celui-ci se réveille rapidement pour aller porter assistance à ses fils.

Mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, restant obstinément immobile et silencieux. Ce n'est que tard dans la soirée qu'un garde fit irruption dans la salle de repos d'Odin.

Il mit un genou à terre et annonça qu'il avait des nouvelles de l'expédition en Jotunheim.

- Parlez. Mes fils sont-ils revenus ? S'enquit la reine.

- Oui, ma reine. Cependant, ils ont été victimes d'une attaque de jotuns. Le prince Loki est grièvement blessé.

Kathleen n'attendit pas d'entendre les détails, elle se leva d'un bond et sentit son cœur sortir de sa poitrine.

- Loki !

**Et voilà !**

**Comme vous le voyez, j'ai du mal à me tenir à mes « petits » chapitres. Et encore, j'ai coupé celui-ci en deux, une fois de plus.**

**Cette fois-ci, je me suis centrée presque exclusivement sur Kathleen. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette petite prise de conscience chez elle.**

**J'en profite pour vous remercier car vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me suivre et à venir lire ma fic, et ça me fait très plaisir :)**

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! ;)**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

**Et on atteint le symbolique chapitre 10 !**

**J'ai vraiment pris un grand plaisir à l'écrire. Il s'est écrit d'une traite sans que je le bidouille dans tous les sens. L'inspiration m'est venue naturellement, aussi j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 10 :

Le couperet était tombé, Kathleen avait le souffle coupé et le cœur battant comme si elle avait couru pendant des heures. Loki était blessé. Tellement blessé qu'il ne se présentait pas lui-même à sa mère. Était-il mourant ? Elle refusait d'y penser et bondit sur ses pieds pour se ruer sur le garde.

- Où est-il ?! Où est Loki ? Lui demanda t-elle en le secouant.

La reine accouru rapidement au secours du pauvre homme en faisant reculer la jeune fille, et le renvoya à ses fonctions.

Kathleen était tremblante entre ses mains, elle avait le regard hagard et tout son corps exprimait la panique.

Frigga lui leva gentiment le menton pour la forcer à croiser son regard, et lui sourit doucement.

- Il ne faut pas paniquer, ma douce. Ne commence pas à imaginer le pire alors que tu ne l'as pas encore vu.

La jeune fille hocha doucement la tête, mais son cœur criait de peur malgré elle.

- Allons le voir, nous saurons à quoi nous en tenir.

Kathleen se laissa guider par Frigga sans poser de question. Elle avait l'impression de rêver, ou plutôt de cauchemarder. Jamais elle n'avait pensé que Loki puisse lui être enlevé si brutalement, elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce que ce garde leur avait annoncé.

D'un pas rapide, la reine l'emmena jusqu'aux salles de soin, et une soigneuse les guida jusqu'à une chambre privée.

Fébrilement, elles entrèrent dans la pièce et la jeune fille se décomposa sous les yeux de la reine. Loki était là, allongé sur un lit blanc. Le garde n'avait pas mentit, il ne bougeait plus. Il était pâle comme la mort, et son visage n'exprimait plus aucune émotion.

Frigga avança vers son fils et posa une main affectueuse sur son front. Elle lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, mais Kathleen n'entendit rien. Elle n'avait pas bougé de l'entrée, comme figée par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Son cœur pleurait de panique alors que sa raison lui disait que c'était impossible, que tout cela n'était pas réel. Prise entre deux feux, elle ne savait pas comment réagir devant ce corps immobile.

La noble dame se rendit compte de la souffrance de Kathleen et l'appela doucement. Mais il fallut qu'elle la saisisse par les épaules pour que la jeune fille s'avance près du lit.

Le spectacle lui fut encore plus insupportable de près. Comme une gifle, elle ne pouvait plus fuir la réalité. Elle sentait son odeur fraîche qui lui parvenait au nez, et aussi l'odeur du sang qui avait sali sa peau. Les soigneurs lui avaient bandé le torse, mais le rouge se répandait désespérément sur le tissu blanc.

Elle tendit lentement une main vers la gorge blanche du prince pour palper son pouls. Il était si faible, si fragile.

Reprenant pied en le voyant se vider de son sang, Kathleen jeta un regard vers l'entrée de la chambre. Les soigneurs allaient et venaient sans s'arrêter au chevet du prince, comme s'ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus.

- Il attendent quoi pour le soigner ? Murmura t-elle.

Oubliant la présence de la reine, elle se jeta en dehors de la chambre et attrapa le premier soigneur qui passait. Sans ménagement, elle le saisit par le col et le traîna jusqu'à la chambre, le jetant au pied du lit avant qu'il n'ait le temps de protester.

- Soignez-le. Ordonna t-elle.

Elle toisait l'homme de toute sa hauteur et lui lança un regard de glace, le faisant frémir malgré sa petite taille. Oui, elle aurait pu le tuer sur le moment si ça avait assuré la survie de Loki, elle en était certaine.

Frigga s'interposa pour protéger le soigneur de la fureur incontrôlée de la jeune fille.

- Kathleen, ils font ce qu'ils peuvent...

- Foutaises ! Cracha t-elle, oubliant à qui elle s'adressait.

La reine sursauta de l'entendre parler si grossièrement, jamais elle ne l'avait entendue avoir un mot plus haut que l'autre.

- Depuis quand un simple bandage arrête t-il une hémorragie ? Leur prince est en train de se vider de son sang et ils ne font rien pour l'empêcher ! Hurla t-elle à l'encontre du soigneur.

Frigga ne lui en voulait pas, elle voyait bien que la jeune fille paniquait de voir Loki si affaibli. Mais elle devait la calmer pour que les soigneurs puissent faire leur travail correctement.

Elle n'eut pas à chercher longtemps un moyen de l'apaiser car un grondement sourd retentit.

- Assez ! Gronda une voix forte.

Kathleen se tut et fut surprise de trouver Odin derrière elle. Il ne semblait pas en colère, mais refusait de voir la panique perturber le travail de ses hommes.

- Retournez à vos affa ires. Dit-il à l'attention du soigneur.

Celui-ci s'inclina respectueusement et sortit hâtivement de la chambre. Odin fixa la jeune fille et sembla la sonder un instant, la mettant mal à l'aise.

- Père de toute chose... Murmura t-elle dans un gémissement mal dissimulé.

Le roi lui passa devant sans un mot et examina son fils. Il fit courir une main au dessus de son corps, semblant en sentir les blessures internes. Au bout de quelques minutes, il laissa retomber sa main et soupira.

- Les soigneurs lui ont implanté des fées pour soigner ses plaies. Ils ne peuvent rien faire de plus.

L'appellation « fée » était utilisée dans de nombreuses cultures et regroupait un ensemble très vaste de créatures. La plupart du temps, elles avaient en commun le fait d'être bénéfiques et salvatrices. Toutefois, quelle que soit la magie curative des fées qu'on avait intégrées au corps de Loki, Kathleen doutait que cela suffise. Il perdait tant de sang...

- Ne pouvez-vous rien faire pour lui ? Osa t-elle demander d'une petite voix.

Le roi se tourna vers elle et soupira doucement.

- Malheureusement, ni ma reine ni moi n'excellons dans l'art de la magie curative. Il faut faire confiance à ceux qui ont des prédispositions dans ce domaine.

Kathleen baissa la tête et retint difficilement ses larmes. Ainsi, personne ne pouvait rien faire de plus ? Même le Père de toute chose ne pouvait pas l'aider ?

- Et moi, je ne peux rien faire ?

Elle avait posé la question pour la forme, se doutant qu'elle ne pourrait faire mieux que le couple royal. Touché par sa détresse, Odin prit la main de la jeune fille et la posa sur celle de son fils. Puis, il lui tapota gentiment les doigts en la gratifiant d'un sourire encourageant.

- Reste auprès de lui.

Kathleen hocha vigoureusement la tête, et Odin attira son épouse à l'extérieur, lui murmurant quelques mots concernant les blessures de Thor, mais Kathleen n'y prêta pas attention.

Le roi posa un dernier regard sur les enfants et se retira après avoir affectueusement embrassé la joue de son épouse.

Frigga retourna aux côtés de la demoiselle et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Je te confie Loki, je dois aller voir Thor. Il semblerait qu'il ait également subi quelques blessures.

Kathleen hocha la tête mais n'entendit que d'une oreille ce que lui dit la reine. Il était inutile de lui demander de veiller sur le prince, elle le ferait quoi qu'il arrive.

Les heures d'angoisse se succédèrent et Kathleen ne pouvait plus rester dans l'immobilité. Aussi, elle insista auprès des soigneuses qui venaient changer les bandages pour les aider dans leur tâche. Celles-ci furent tout d'abord réticentes, mais finirent par accepter l'aide proposée en la voyant si appliquée. Elles avaient tant de malades qu'elles n'avaient pas vraiment le luxe de pouvoir refuser un peu d'aide.

La jeune fille pu ainsi voir la gravitéde la blessure que Loki avait reçue près du cœur. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé, mais il avait failli mourir sur le coup. C'est avec soin qu'elle nettoya le sang coagulé qui lui collait au corps, avant de bander à nouveau son torse.

De grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient à présent son front, et Kathleen s'affairait à les effacer à l'aide d'un linge humide. D'après les soigneurs en chef, la présence de fièvre était bon signe.

Rapidement, la jeune fille devint le veilleur attitré du prince et prévenait les soigneurs dès que son état évoluait. Elle se sentait si impuissante qu'elle faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que rien ne passe inaperçu aux yeux des soigneurs.

Avec une rigueur qui étonna le personnel soignant, elle surveillait le pouls et la température de son frère, et elle changeait régulièrement ses bandages. Elle aidait même à faire les perfusions permettant de le complémenter.

Elle y mettait tant d'énergie qu'elle devint une aide précieuse auprès du prince.

Des journées passèrent sans que Loki ne se réveille, et sans que Kathleen ne quitte son chevet. Elle ne dormait pas, ne mangeait pas, ne se changeait pas. Une déesse était plus résistante qu'une mortelle, mais elle avait tout de même besoin de s'alimenter et de se reposer un peu pour rester alerte. Mais la demoiselle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à quitter le prince des yeux ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Elle ne pensait qu'à lui et à sa guérison.

Frigga lui rendit quelques visites pour essayer de la convaincre de se nourrir, mais c'était peine perdue. A défaut de nourriture, la reine avait amené des livres. Elle avait expliqué à Kathleen que Loki pouvait peut-être les entendre malgré son état, et avait alors proposé qu'elle lui fasse un peu de lecture, espérant secrètement qu'elle s'endorme par ce biais.

Malheureusement, la demoiselle lu plusieurs romans au prince mais ne se laissa pas abattre par la fatigue. Elle était d'une ferveur sans nom et ne faillit pas une fois à sa tache de surveillance.

Au bout de quelques jours, Thor s'était remis des blessures superficielles qu'il avait reçues, et décida de rendre visite à son frère alité.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le visage inquiet et fatigué de sa sœur, mais ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet. Il se contenta de s'approcher de son cadet pour estimer la gravité de son état.

- Ça fait combien de temps qu'il est comme ça ? Demanda t-il à sa sœur, ne doutant pas de sa vigilance.

- Neuf jours. Répondit-elle d'une voix rocailleuse de n'avoir presque plus parlé pendant cette période.

- Et que disent les soigneurs ?

- Ils ne sont pas très optimistes. Mais, au moins, son état ne s'aggrave plus.

Thor ne reconnaissait plus la voix de sa sœur. Elle semblait lointaine, atterrée, comme si son impuissance la tuait à petit feu.

- Si tu savais comme je suis désolé... Lâcha t-il, coupable.

- Il n'y a pas de raison. Vous avez été attaqués, tu n'y es pour rien. Lâcha t-elle mollement, chassant l'idée de trouver un coupable à cette situation désastreuse.

Ils étaient tous responsables de l'état de Loki, ils auraient tous pu le protéger s'ils avaient agi autrement, mais elle ne voulait pas commencer à refaire le monde avec des « si ».

Elle ne voulait pas se perdre dans un ressentiment infondé car, à ce compte, on pouvait mettre la faute sur n'importe qui.

Cependant, Thor insista et brisa petit à petit cette belle résolution.

- Tu ne comprends pas. C'est vraiment de ma faute.

- Que veux-tu dire ? S'inquiéta t-elle soudainement.

Son frère baissa les yeux et toute sa gestuelle criait sa culpabilité. Il tritura ses doigts, puis se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de la nuque avant de lui répondre.

- C'est de ma faute si on a été attaqué par les jotuns.

Kathleen se tut, préférant ne pas demander de détails, mais Thor se confessa totalement.

- L'entretien avec Laufey s'est bien passé, il n'y a pas eu de débordements et on a été traité avec respect. Mais, sur le chemin du retour, j'ai insisté pour qu'on aille découvrir Jotunheim.

- Rien d'extraordinaire venant de toi.

Elle savait que son frère avait un goût très prononcé pour l'aventure. Qu'il veuille profiter de leur première expédition dans un autre monde pour partir à l'aventure ne lui semblait pas incohérent.

- Sauf que... Laufey nous avait demandé de ne pas faire de détour sur le chemin du retour. Il savait que des groupements de jotuns attendaient notre visite, et il ne voulait pas d'incident diplomatique. Nous devions rentrer rapidement, sans faire de détour. Laufey nous avait même fourni une escorte, mais nous l'avons semée...sur mes ordres...

Les yeux de Kathleen s'agrandirent et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Avec une lenteur étonnante, elle se leva et se posta face à Thor.

- Et bien sûr, tu n'as pas pu obéir à un simple petit ordre.

- Kathleen, je...

- Toi, « le grand Thor », tu ne pouvais pas, juste cette fois, faire ce qui était prévu ?

Son frère fit un pas en arrière en sentant monter sa colère. Il n'avait pas voulu ça, bien sûr que non il n'avait pas pensé à de telles conséquences.

- Avoue-le, tu crevais d'envie d'aller au conflit avec les jotuns ! Tu ne penses qu'à ça depuis que tu as entendu le récit de la grande bataille entre Laufey et ton père ! Cracha t-elle.

- Non, Kathleen je ne voulais pas ça ! Dit-il en désignant Loki d'une main.

- Et vois pourtant ce que tu as récolté ! Toi et ta prétention ! Tu te crois tellement grand et tellement fort ! Mais ce sont les autres qui payent pour ton idiotie ! Hurlait-elle à présent.

Thor voulu se défendre mais Kathleen le chassa en lui envoyant un vase au visage.

- Comment oses-tu te présenter devant lui ! Sors d'ici ! Ne reviens plus ici ! Je te déteste !

Voyant qu'elle n'entendrait rien, l'aîné sortit de la pièce, la tête basse et le cœur brisé.

Kathleen aimait son frère, elle l'aimait vraiment beaucoup. Plus tard, elle s'en voudrait sûrement de lui avoir dit des mots aussi durs. Mais si sa bêtise coûtait la vie à Loki, elle doutait de pouvoir un jour lui pardonner. Sur le moment, elle le détestait vraiment. Si elle vivait une telle angoisse, et si le prince souffrait autant, c'était de sa faute. Elle ne voulait pas le voir chercher son pardon, elle était incapable de le lui donner.

Ses cris avaient affolé les soigneurs, et elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir arriver Frigga quelques minutes plus tard.

Kathleen avait appris à gérer un peu mieux ses émotions, et elle réussit à saluer correctement la reine malgré son état de tension.

La dame vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui prendre la main. Elle ne pu que remarquer les assiettes pleines qui s'accumulaient dans un coin de la chambre.

- Tu devrais manger un peu, Loki ne voudrait pas que tu te malmènes.

Mais Kathleen ne quittait pas le jeune homme du regard.

- Je ne peux rien faire, à part l'attendre. Je ne peux jamais rien faire de plus. Murmura t-elle, ignorant la remarque de la reine.

- Que racontes-tu ? Tu es toujours à ses côtés.

- Non, c'est faux. Dit-elle doucement avec un petit sourire dépité.

Elle était d'un calme surprenant, tout était clair dans sa tête. Elle s'était faite une raison quand à sa situation vis à vis de Loki. En repensant à leur dispute, elle se dit que c'était bien futile comparé à la situation actuelle.

- Je n'étais pas à ses côté pour le protéger à Jotunheim. Et je ne le serai jamais lors de ses voyages.

- Mais enfin quelle sottise es-tu en train de dire ? Tu n'as pas encore l'âge pour partir avec lui, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne partiras jamais avec lui !

Kathleen s'apaisa un peu. Même si elle savait que l'idée de partir à l'aventure avec son frère n'était qu'un rêve, le fait que la reine le partage la réconfortait un peu. Elle soupçonnait la dame de vivre un peu à travers elle.

- On s'est disputé avant qu'il ne parte. Avoua t-elle.

- A quel propos ?

La jeune fille hésita un peu, mais finit par tout dire à Frigga. Elle n'oublia aucun détail et expliqua ses craintes à la reine. Elle n'omit pas de lui dire quelle avait été la réaction de Loki, et les mots malheureux qu'elle avait prononcés sans les vraiment penser.

- Je m'en veux. Je me sens si idiote de lui avoir parlé de cette façon... Termina t-elle.

Frigga lui caressa doucement la joue pour la rassurer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Loki est un garçon difficile, mais je suis certaine qu'il est ravi que tu tiennes autant à lui.

Kathleen lui sourit timidement, touchée par les propos de la reine. Elle doutait que son affection pour Loki suffise à lui faire oublier ses paroles malheureuses, mais elle espérait qu'il lui pardonnerait.

- Quant à ton entraînement... Continua la reine.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je me suis faite une raison.

- Et tu as tort. Rétorqua la reine.

La demoiselle la regarda de travers et cru s'étouffer lorsque la reine la serra dans ses bras.

- J'ai des projets tellement plus beaux pour toi. Ne t'enferme pas dans des pensées si sombres.

- Mais, ma reine, étant donné ma condition je ne peux pas espérer mieux.

- C'est pourquoi Odin et moi avons décidé de faire évoluer ta condition.

Frigga s'éloigna doucement de la jeune fille et lui sourit tendrement.

- Nous avons décidé de t'intégrer officiellement à la famille royale en faisant de toi la pupille du roi. Avec ton accord, bien entendu.

- Une...pupille ?

- Oui. Nous ne souhaitons pas t'adopter car ce serait renier tes véritables parents mais, en devenant pupille, tu aurais les mêmes privilèges que mes fils. Tu serais sous la protection de la famille royale.

Kathleen resta muette de stupeur. Elle devait être en train de rêver, elle ne voyait que ça.

- Mais, pourquoi ? Je veux dire, c'est un tel honneur ! Bafouilla t-elle.

- Et bien, la raison officielle est que tu as un effet positif sur mes fils. Mais je dois t'avouer que j'ai toujours voulu avoir une fille dans la famille. Admit-elle avec un petit rire.

La jeune fille sentit son sœur s'envoler. Elle serait officiellement un membre de la famille royale ?

- Alors... je pourrai m'entraîner avec Thor et Loki ?

- Si tel est ton souhait, oui.

- Et je pourrai partir avec eux en expéditions ?

- Lorsque tu auras un niveau convenable, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Kathleen eut du mal à reprendre son souffle, et son regard se porta automatiquement sur le visage endormi de Loki. Malgré son état inquiétant, elle ne pu retenir un sourire soulagé d'étirer ses lèvres.

- Alors, acceptes-tu de devenir la pupille du roi ? Lui demanda doucement la reine.

Les émotions la prenaient à la gorge, et la demoiselle ne pu que hocher vigoureusement la tête, cachant ses lèvres tremblantes d'une main. La reine l'étreignit tendrement une fois de plus avant de se lever et de partir pour la laisser reprendre ses esprits.

Kathleen n'en revenait pas. Elle allait être la pupille du roi. Elle pourrait suivre ses frères dans leurs aventures pour les protéger.

Tout un panel de possibilités s'ouvrait à elle, et elle se sentait soudainement libre de faire ses propres choix.

En posant les yeux sur Loki, et en repensant au caractère imprudent de Thor, son objectif de vie lui parut évident. Elle deviendrait soigneuse.

Mais pas une soigneuse qui restait dans ces salles étriquées en attendant que les malades viennent à elles. Elle suivrait ses frères dans leurs aventures et les protégerait de son mieux. Plus jamais elle ne voulait se sentir si impuissante devant le corps blessé de Loki. Elle voulait le protéger, elle voulait lui être utile.

Elle sourit en se rendant compte que, une fois de plus, elle construisait sa vie en fonction de Loki, mais ce n'était plus une fatalité. Soudainement, elle se sentait heureuse de pouvoir vivre dans cette optique. Elle saurait faire quelque chose de sa vie, elle saurait aimer vivre pour lui.

Doucement, elle lui serra la main et riva son regard sur ses doigts fins.

- Il faut que tu te réveilles, Loki. Il faut vraiment que tu te réveilles... Murmura t-elle.

Il ne manquait plus que ça pour son bonheur. S'il ne se réveillait pas, tout son avenir et tous ses espoirs s'écrouleraient. Elle avait besoin de lui pour croire en la vie.

Elle ne fit pas immédiatement attention lorsque la main qu'elle tenait se serra doucement. Ce n'est qu'en entendant un raclement de gorge qu'elle comprit.

Elle leva la tête avec une lenteur infinie et riva ses yeux dans ceux d'émeraude du prince. Il était affaibli, mais il était bien conscient.

Ses émotions la submergèrent en un raz-de-marée incontrôlable et elle porta une main à ses lèvres pour cacher ses sanglots. Elle ne pu articuler un seul mot, prise par des soubresauts de plus en plus violents, elle geignait de bonheur et de peur. Elle devait être lamentable à voir, mais ça lui était égal. Elle pleurait librement, laissant couler son angoisse en des plaintes bruyantes.

Elle criait presque de soulagement de le voir éveillé, telle une enfant au comble de la joie.

Malgré son état semi-comateux, Loki ne pu se retenir de rire de bon cœur en la voyant si retournée. Il leva péniblement une main vers elle, et Kathleen la saisit avec ferveur pour la coller à sa joue.

Elle souriait en pleurant, et lorsqu'elle fut capable de prononcer un mot, ce fut son prénom qui sortit de ses lèvres tel un hymne. Elle ne se lassait pas de scander son nom avec une quasi adoration.

Il lui caressa doucement la joue, le sourire aux lèvres, la laissant se calmer doucement.

Elle toussa bruyamment, s'étouffant dans ses propres sanglots, mais elle fut enfin capable de parler à peu près distinctement.

- Loki... Je suis tellement désolée ! Si tu savais comme je suis désolée ! Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie.

Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, sa joie de le revoir, son désespoir de s'être disputée avec lui avant ce drame. Elle ne savait plus par où commencer, et Loki la sentit se perdre dans ses émotions.

D'une petite pression sur sa joue, il l'amena à se coucher contre lui. Elle céda sans résister, évitant soigneusement de toucher sa plaie. Elle lova son visage contre son cou et le laissa lui câliner la tempe de ses doigts tremblants. Il lui murmura des mots de réconfort, faisant rouler sa voix en une mélodie hasardeuse mais rassurante.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front, et elle se laissa porter dans un moment de somnolence. Elle était épuisée, et s'endormit rapidement contre lui.

Son repos fut de courte durée et, à son réveil, Loki était toujours là à la câliner. Elle se redressa légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux, comme pour s'assurer qu'il soit bien là.

- Loki... Murmura t-elle comme si elle le découvrait.

Son frère lui sourit doucement. Elle avait les traits tirés, la peau terne et les cheveux sales.

- Tu as souffert pendant mon absence, n'est-ce pas ?

Kathleen se pinça les lèvres, se rendant compte de l'état misérable dans lequel elle se trouvait.

- J'ai eu peur pour toi. Et je m'en suis voulue pour ce que je t'ai dit...

- N'en parlons plus, je sais que tu ne le pensais pas. J'ai juste été choqué que tu puisses vouloir me faire mal.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard honteux et déposa un bisou appuyé sur sa joue pour se faire pardonner. Loki rit doucement avant de reprendre son sérieux.

- Je te promets que tu n'auras plus jamais à t'inquiéter autant pour moi. Je vais devenir plus fort pour pouvoir te protéger, et on ne me verra plus comme un faible.

- Tu n'es pas faible, Loki. Tu as juste un frère qui amène plus d'ennuis qu'il ne peut en gérer. Plaisanta t-elle.

Le prince rit doucement en repensant à son idiot de frère, fonçant sur les jotuns sans se poser de questions. Il se redressa lentement pour s'adosser contre le montant du lit.

- Ça me rappelle que j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Amène-moi mon manteau.

Docilement, elle se leva et lui ramena l'habit. Loki fouilla dans une poche intérieur et en sortit un objet qu'il cacha dans son poing serré.

Kathleen s'assit près de lui, et c'est avec un sourire mutin qu'il ouvrit la main et laissa une chaîne en argent se suspendre à ses doigts. Plus que la chaîne, c'est le pendentif qu'elle portait qui attira l'attention de la demoiselle. Un étrange cristal vert aux reflets sombres était emprisonné dans de la glace légèrement fumante. Le tout était joliment travaillé pour donner un pendentif fin et raffiné.

- C'est un cristal de glace que j'ai trouvé à Jotunheim. Je me suis dit qu'il te plairait.

Émerveillée, elle le saisit délicatement entre ses doigts, le frôlant à peine de peur de l'abîmer. Loki lui saisit la main et y lâcha la chaîne.

- Je l'ai enfermé dans une glace éternelle pour ne pas qu'il fonde. Tu peux le porter sans craintes.

Kathleen lui sourit timidement, sincèrement touchée qu'il ait pensé à elle en Jotunheim malgré leur dispute.

- Il est magnifique... Merci beaucoup.

Loki lui sourit et la laissa observer le pendentif en silence. Il était ravi qu'il lui plaise, et soulagé que la glace éternelle ait tenue malgré sa période d'inconscience.

Kathleen le fit rouler longuement entre ses doigts, appréciant la morsure du froid qui lui rappelait la peau fraîche de Loki. Puis, elle ouvrit le fermoir et l'attacha à son cou, le laissant retomber à la naissance de ses seins.

Il lui allait bien, le prince se félicitait d'avoir eu une idée aussi brillante.

La jeune fille observa attentivement le rendu du bijou sur sa peau, frissonnant doucement en sentant sa fraîcheur, puis se dit que ce cadeau était de circonstance.

- Je vais prendre ce cadeau comme une félicitation de ta part. Lança t-elle, mutine.

- Une félicitation ?

Kathleen hocha la tête et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

- Tes parents veulent faire de moi une pupille du roi.

Loki cligna des yeux, pas certain d'avoir compris ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer.

- Je vais pouvoir m'entraîner avec toi et te suivre partout où tu iras ! Lança t-elle, enjouée.

Le prince ne réagissait toujours pas, aussi elle insista.

- Et je vais travailler dur pour devenir soigneuse ! Comme ça, je serai certaine que plus rien de grave ne t'arrivera en suivant notre idiot de frère.

Son frère restait muet, et elle commença à s'inquiéter de sa réaction.

- Loki, tu te rends compte ? On ne sera plus jamais séparés !

Elle n'eut rien le temps d'ajouter que deux bras puissants l'enserrèrent.

- C'est fantastique... Lâcha t-il contre son cou.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte, prenant soin de ne pas appuyer sur sa blessure. Ainsi, lui aussi s'inquiétait de leur séparation ?

Ils restèrent enlacés jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge se fasse entendre.

Kathleen s'écarta du prince, et fut surprise de voir Thor qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Il lança un regard hésitant à la demoiselle, ne sachant comment s'excuser auprès de son frère sans qu'elle ne l'étripe.

- Je...hum...je suis désolé pour tout ça. Dit-il d'une voix penaude à son frère.

Il se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, n'osant pas entrer suite à la colère de sa sœur.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessé. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je suis désolé...

Loki lança un regard étonné à sa sœur en voyant Thor hésiter à avancer. Elle lui sourit et haussa doucement les épaules avant de tendre une main vers l'aîné.

- On est habitués à subir tes bêtises. Se moqua Loki.

Le jeune homme blond s'avança rapidement vers eux pour saisir la main de Kathleen.

Il s'assit sur le lit, et Loki tira sa sœur vers lui pour qu'elle s'asseye sur ses cuisses et laisse de la place à leur aîné.

- Félicitation pour ton titre de pupille. Lança celui-ci dans un sourire.

Kathleen rit doucement, au comble du bonheur. Ils étaient bien tous les trois.

Pour la première fois, Thor ne cacha pas son affection envers ses cadets et passa une main sur la joue de sa sœur pour la câliner doucement. Puis, de son autre main, il saisit son frère par la nuque pour faire se coller leurs fronts. Kathleen rigola doucement devant l'air stupéfait de Loki et joua le jeu elle aussi.

Elle passa un bras derrière les épaules de Loki, posa sa main sur celle de Thor, et accola son front à ceux de ses frères.

Ils pouffèrent tous les trois devant l'inédit de la situation mais, pour autant, aucun ne se dégagea.

Quelques jours passèrent encore avant le rétablissement total de Loki et l'extraction des fées guérisseuses.

Lorsqu'il sortit enfin des salles de soin, Loki fut accueilli par Kathleen qui rayonnait comme jamais. Elle l'entraîna jusqu'à la bibliothèque sans lui demander son avis et il suivit docilement, curieux de la voir si sereine et si enjouée.

Une fois devant l'âtre familier, elle se tourna face à lui et lui sourit doucement.

- J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer, je voulais que tu sois le premier à le savoir. Lança t-elle posément.

Loki la fixa intensément en l'entendant parler de façon si solennelle. Il attendit sagement qu'elle continue de parler, admirant les reflets des flammes dans ses yeux pétillants.

- Les grands sages ont enfin défini mon rôle. Annonça t-elle.

Les yeux du prince s'écarquillèrent. Cela avait été une étape douloureuse de sa vie, et il sentit soudain une boule d'angoisse lui tordre l'estomac.

- Et ?

Elle lui sourit du coin des lèvres et s'approcha de lui. Puis, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- La fidélité.

**Et voilà !**

**Je précise tout de suite que je sais que normalement c'est Sigyn qui est la déesse de la fidélité et la femme (ou plutôt, l'une des femmes) de Loki. Mais ce nom ne me plaisait pas, et me connaissant j'aurai trop voulu coller à l'histoire originale.**

**Donc Kathleen n'a rien à voir avec Sigyn... ou presque :p**

**Sinon, je ne le dis plus depuis quelques chapitres, mais les reviews me font vraiment plaisir et me motivent à écrire encore plus vite. Alors, vu le nombre de vues que j'ai pour mon histoire, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, même en anonyme ;)**

**Et je vous laisse avec une petite info de preview : on passe un cap dans le prochain chapitre !**

**A bientôt, prenez soin de vous !**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Coucou à toutes et à tous ! :)**

**Oui, je sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus écrit. Et pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'a manquée !**

**Je suis navrée de vous avoir fait peur, mais cette histoire est loin d'être terminée.**

**J'ai eu pas mal de soucis IRL qui ont fait que je n'ai pas eu le temps ou la force d'écrire, mais me revoilà et j'espère pouvoir reprendre doucement le rythme.**

**J'écrirai surement moins vite qu'avant, mais je vous assure que je ne laisse pas tomber.**

**Voici donc la suite de l'histoire, une fois encore j'innove un peu. Mais vous savez que je n'aime pas proposer des chapitres similaires ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 11 :

Les années passèrent et Kathleen devint une belle jeune femme. Elle suivait assidûment les enseignements qu'on lui proférait, plus motivée que jamais.

Certains cours étaient communs avec ses frères et elle se régalait de les voir pratiquer le combat ou la magie avec talent.

Elle, elle n'excellait dans aucun domaine. Elle n'avait pas de don pour la magie ou le combat contrairement aux princes qui faisaient des merveilles sans avoir à se forcer plus que de raison. Pourtant, elle ne se démotivait pas et prenait ses échecs avec le sourire. Elle redoublait d'effort, réessayait des dizaines de fois, lisait, observait, apprenait et absorbait la moindre connaissance qu'on voulait bien mettre à sa portée.

Si on devait lui reconnaître une qualité, c'était sa ferveur à apprendre tout ce qu'elle pouvait. La jeune femme voulait atteindre le niveau de ses frères, ne pas les ralentir, ne pas faire honte à l'honneur qu'on lui avait fait en la nommant pupille du roi.

Jusqu'à lors, son niveau de maîtrise de la magie curative et du combat défensif ne lui avaient pas permis de suivre ses frères dans leurs aventures.

Heureusement, aucun nouvel incident ne s'était produit depuis leur excursion à Jotunheim, et Kathleen avait bon espoir de pouvoir rapidement les protéger.

Leurs journées étaient rythmées, leur laissant peu de temps de repos, mais elle s'y tenait avec une rigueur qui surprenait même ses instructeurs. On lui avait offert les clés pour avoir une vie qui lui corresponde, et elle faisait tout pour les mettre à profit.

Quelques rares fois, les élèves obtenaient un jour de repos pendant lequel ils étaient libres de vaquer à leurs occupations. Ils avaient l'interdiction de quitter le royaume ou de s'entraîner et devaient véritablement se ressourcer.

Ce jour-là était un de ces jours, et les frères le passaient ensemble à profiter du beau temps.

Grâce aux efforts de Kathleen, les princes s'étaient ressoudés même si les chamailleries persistaient. La demoiselle donnait toute son attention au cadet et rabrouait souvent l'aîné, ce qui équilibrait leur relation. C'est donc naturellement qu'ils partageaient souvent leur temps libre ensemble.

Et c'est ainsi que Kathleen et ses frères se retrouvèrent allongés dans un des jardins du palais à prendre le Soleil.

Kathleen était tête bèche avec Loki, la tête reposant sur sa jambe repliée, et Thor, quant à lui, avait choisi le ventre de sa sœur comme oreiller.

Tous les trois profitaient de la chaleur que les rayons lumineux leur amenait sans briser le silence paisible.

Thor avait un peu mûri depuis qu'il avait manqué de faire tuer son frère. Il enviait la complicité que Kathleen et Loki entretenaient, et avait appris à calmer son tempérament de feu pour essayer de les comprendre.

La cadette avait dû user de toute sa patience et de toute sa diplomatie pour amener Thor et Loki à se satisfaire des activités de chacun, qu'elles soient calmes ou endiablées.

Les yeux fermés, elle posa sa main sur le torse de Loki et fit courir ses doigts sur la décoration qui ornait son armure en cuir. Elle aimait bien sentir les gravures légères qui sillonnaient le métal.

Elle entendit son frère émettre un petit rictus amusé et il posa sa main sur la sienne. Immédiatement, elle lia leurs doigts ensemble.

Ils étaient devenus très tactiles au fur et à mesure des années. Sans que cela ne soit indécent ou tendancieux, ils communiquaient autant par la parole que par le toucher. Même si cette pratique pouvait sembler étrange de prime abord, leur entourage avait fini par ne plus y prêter attention.

Ils n'étaient pas aussi enclins au contact avec d'autres, même avec Thor, c'était quelque chose qui leur appartenait.

Kathleen fit glisser son pouce sur les doigts gracieux du prince, les traçant avec intérêt une fois de plus. Elle adorait ses mains et ne se lassait jamais de les détailler dès que l'occasion se présentait.

Loki lui attrapa alors le pouce du sien, l'empêchant de poursuivre son exploration. Elle ouvrit les yeux et lâcha une faible plainte avant de le voir porter sa main à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

La jeune femme lui offrit un sourire mutin mais fut sortie de sa rêverie par la voix de Thor.

- Cette chaleur est si agréable. Je ne comprends pas ce que vous trouvez de si bien à rester enfermés pendant des heures dans une salle lugubre qui sent la poussière et la moisissure !

Kathleen sourit en l'entendant parler ainsi de son lieu favori, jamais il ne comprendrait malgré ses efforts pour lui expliquer.

- On y trouve du rêve, et toutes les connaissances du Monde. Répondit-elle vaguement.

- Du rêve ? Quel genre de rêve peut se vivre sans partir à l'aventure ?

- Il y a des mondes, des êtres qu'on ne peut expérimenter qu'à travers des récits, des contes.

- Vraiment ? Raconte-moi un conte pour voir ?

La jeune femme ne pu retenir un petit rire devant le caractère inédit de la demande.

- Tu veux entendre une histoire ? Toi ?

- Et pourquoi pas ! Peut-être que je comprendrai enfin ce que vous avez avec vos fichus bouquins !

- J'en doute. Intervint Loki d'une voix moqueuse.

Thor balança vaguement son poing en arrière pour essayer d'atteindre le visage de Loki, mais celui-ci esquiva facilement.

- Ça suffit vous deux. Intervint Kathleen.

- N'en choisis pas une trop compliquée si tu veux qu'il comprenne. Persista le brun.

S'attendant à une nouvelle chamaillerie, Kathleen posa ses doigts sur les lèvres de Loki pour le faire taire, et appuya une main sur le torse de son autre frère pour le forcer à rester en place.

- Alors... une histoire courte...

Kathleen trouva une histoire qu'elle avait lue étant enfant, pas trop compliquée à suivre, mais qu'elle avait particulièrement aimée.

- Il était une fois...

- Quelle originalité ! L'interrompit l'aîné.

- Chut ! Tous les vrais contes commencent comme ça. Alors, il était une fois, un village de mortels en Midgard. Ils étaient peu nombreux, à peine une cinquantaine, et chacun d'eux travaillait la terre pour nourrir leurs semblables. Chaque mortel avait son rôle à jouer, et tous avaient de quoi manger grâce à leurs efforts combinés.

Mais, une année, le temps fut très rude et les récoltes furent tellement mauvaises qu'il n'y avait plus assez de nourriture pour tout le monde. Les terres se desséchaient et les animaux désertaient. Les villageois prièrent leurs dieux de leur venir en aide, sans quoi la famine les tuerait.

Malheureusement, aucun signe divin ne vint et les morts commencèrent à joncher les rues de terre. Mais, un jour, une vieille femme que nul ne connaissait tapa tour à tour à la porte de chaque villageois. Tous ouvrirent et, lorsqu'elle leur demanda d'aider une pauvre femme affamée, tous acceptèrent de lui donner un peu de pain ou de viande sèche. Ils n'avaient que peu à offrir, mais ils faisaient malgré tout un geste charitable.

La dernière porte à laquelle la vieille dame frappa était celle du chef. Comme pour les autres, elle l'implora pour obtenir de quoi se sustenter. Mais l'homme resta de glace devant ses prières. Il la chassa sans ménagement, prétextant qu'ils avaient à peine de quoi se nourrir, sa femme et lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de refermer sa porte qu'un éclair l'éblouit et que la vieille dame se transforma en une belle jeune femme.

« Écoute bien », lui dit-elle alors, « je suis la sorcière de ces contrées et ne tolère pas l'affront que tu viens de me faire. ». L'homme essaya de s'excuser, de lui proposer la totalité de ses provisions, mais rien n'y fit. « Toi qui as le cœur asséché, je te donne un moyen de te racheter. Un mal gronde au sein de ton village, abats-le ou c'est ton descendant qui en paiera le prix !».

Et la femme disparut sans laisser de trace. Rapidement, l'homme rassembla les villageois et leur expliqua qu'un mal était présent parmi eux. Tous lui rirent au nez bien trop préoccupés par la famine et la maladie pour prendre cette histoire au sérieux.

Le chef se retrouva seul pour chercher ce mal dont lui avait parlé la sorcière. Alors, il enquêta, observant avec attention ses compères, jugeant leurs actions. Et, durant la nuit, il commença à les assassiner au fur et à mesure qu'il les jugeait mauvais.

Les villageois, bien loin de penser à pareille folie, repensèrent aux paroles du chef et crurent que l'un d'eux se transformait en une bête féroce la nuit venue. Le doute avait éclos parmi eux, et le chef n'eut presque plus rien à faire pour éliminer les villageois jugés déviants. Les hommes s'entre-tuèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que les femmes et les enfants. Et comme la sorcière ne revenait pas, l'homme cruel décida de les sacrifier également.

Le lendemain, la sorcière revint frapper à sa porte. Le chef sentit l'espoir l'étreindre, et il prit la parole d'un air enthousiasmé : « Vois comme j'ai entendu tes paroles, sorcière ! Le mal a été éradiqué, tu peux lever ta malédiction à présent ! ». Mais la sorcière ne fit aucun geste, observant longuement l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

« Sache qu'en vérité je ne suis ni mégère, ni sorcière. Je suis la déesse que ton peuple a priée sans relâche pour pouvoir survivre. Je suis celle qui est descendue des cieux pour estimer s'il méritait ma bienveillance ». L'homme se hâta de se prosterner devant l'être divin et répondit, « Et vois comme nous te sommes fidèles ! Ta parole a été entendue ! ».

Le mortel pensait avoir satisfait les désirs de la déesse, mais elle lui fit rapidement comprendre la cruelle vérité. « Sache que chacun de tes frères m'a ouvert sa porte pour me proposer son aide, tu es le seul qui ait refusé. Ne voulant condamner tout un peuple pour la sottise d'un seul être, je t'ai offert une chance de sacrifier le mal que tu incarnes pour racheter ta bêtise et sauver ton peuple. Mais tu as propagé ce mal, semant mort et souffrance, et incitant tes semblables à faire de même. Mortel, tu es le mal ». Le chef fut pris par le désespoir en comprenant que tous ces sacrifices n'avaient servis à rien, et qu'il devait mourir.

« Et pour mon fils ? Je t'en prie, je me sacrifie sur le champ si tu le souhaites, mais épargne-le ! ». La déesse leva la main en direction de l'épouse de l'homme et la fit s'écrouler d'un geste. « Je ne laisserai pas un enfant porter le fardeau de partager ton sang impur ». Et d'un dernier geste elle le tua à son tour. En quelques mois, la nature reprit ses droits sur le village de paille et de terre, et toute trace de son existence disparut sous les ronces.

Kathleen se tut et laissa le temps à Thor de comprendre que l'histoire était finie.

- Quoi ! Et la fin ?

- C'est la fin.

- Mais où est le « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » ?

- Il n'y en a pas, les contes ne finissent pas toujours bien. Mais ils te font réfléchir sur certains aspects de la vie.

Loki eut un petit rire moqueur, mais sa sœur le fit taire à nouveau, se doutant de la remarque qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

- C'est triste. Murmure l'aîné.

- Oui, mais c'est beau.

- C'est trop déprimant à mon goût ! Je vous laisse déprimer entre vous, moi je vais taper sur quelques camarades pour oublier cette affreuse histoire !

Et à ces mots, Thor se leva et quitta le jardin.

- Il ne comprendra jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda la demoiselle, plus par rhétorique que par réel questionnement.

- Jamais.

Les deux complices restèrent quelques heures de plus à profiter tranquillement de leur journée de repos. Comme souvent, la jeune femme demanda quelques éclaircissement à Loki concernant leur cours de magie, et ses réponses la laissèrent une fois encore stupéfaite. Il était tellement doué que la moindre de ses explications lui servait d'enseignement. Il s'amusait parfois à lui montrer quelques ruses simples, mais elle restait concentrée sur la magie curative.

L'après-midi fila vite, et ils rentrèrent pour se préparer au bal qui aurait lieu le soir même.

Il arrivait souvent que le roi Odin organise des célébrations destinées à entretenir les liens de paix qui unissaient les différents royaumes.

Kathleen ne s'y sentait pas à son aise et évitait souvent de se faire remarquer. Elle ne se sentait pas suffisamment sure d'elle pour parader devant toute cette foule. Elle ne voulait aucune reconnaissance avant d'être capable de franchir le bifrost, sans quoi elle était certaine de passer pour la potiche de service, à peine plus qu'un faire-valoir pour ses frères.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui donne une image et une réputation qui n'était pas la sienne. Aussi, tant qu'elle n'était pas suffisamment aguerrie et utile à la famille royale, elle refusait de défiler à leurs côtés.

Lorsque les princes entraient dans la salle, elle gardait ses distances et se fondait dans la foule pour ne pas être remarquée. La reine lui avait souvent dit que sa place était aux côtés des héritiers, mais elle ne voulait pas s'y résoudre. Pas pour le moment.

Kathleen s'était apprêtée d'une jolie robe en dentelle couleur vert d'eau. Cette pièce avait été faite sur-mesure pour elle pour la mettre discrètement en valeur. Un col bateau dégageait légèrement ses épaules et un décolleté profond laissait voir une grande partie de son dos jusqu'à la naissance de ses reins. Le tout était piqué de dentelle finement travaillée qui donnait du volume tout en légèreté à la robe.

Contrairement à la plupart des femmes de son âge, la demoiselle n'était pas portée sur les bijoux. Elle n'en avait que peu, mais ne se départissait jamais du pendentif que Loki lui avait offert et le mettait en valeur autant qu'elle le pouvait dès que l'occasion se présentait.

Ce soir encore, il ornait son cou, et de discrètes perles blanches pendaient à ses oreilles. Elle avait relevé une partie de ses cheveux en un chignon négligé, laissant volontairement tomber le reste de sa chevelure sur ses épaules. Elle piqua quelques fleurs blanches dans ses cheveux sans vraiment prêter attention à leur disposition et ramena quelques fines mèches autour de son visage.

Elle ne se maquilla presque pas, se contentant d'un peu de rose sur ses lèvres, et d'un peu de nacre sous ses yeux pour cacher les cernes que la rigueur de l'entraînement faisait apparaître.

Elle s'observa une dernière fois dans le miroir et fut satisfaite de ce qu'elle y vit. Son reflet lui renvoyait l'image d'une jeune femme rayonnante, fraîche et éveillée.

Elle ne voulait rien ajouter de plus, elle était simple mais élégante.

Maeja frappa à la porte pour l'informer qu'elle était attendue dans la salle de réception, et Kathleen s'y rendit en prenant soin de soigner sa posture. Une demoiselle de la cour se devait de toujours garder la tête droite et une démarche assurée. Du moins c'est ce que lui avait rappelé son amie avant de la laisser pour retourner s'affairer en cuisine.

Maeja n'avait partagé sa vie quotidienne que pendant quelques années, mais elle avait été présente lorsque la jeune femme en avait eu le plus besoin. Elle gardait une grande place dans son cœur, et leur différence de statut n'altéra jamais leur amitié.

Rapidement, elle se fraya un passage au travers de la foule et se positionna au premier rang pour écouter le discours du père de toute chose. Frigga lui adressa un regard légèrement contrarié auquel elle répondit pas un petit sourire désolé. Kathleen savait que la reine aspirait à la présenter à la cour comme faisant officiellement partie de la famille royale, mais la demoiselle avait toujours refusé. Elle ne s'en sentait pas l'étoffe pour le moment.

Son regard dévia vers Thor qui, comme à son habitude, se faisait remarquer en lançant des sourires et des clins d'œil enjôleurs à toute la gente féminine. La cadette se retint de pester contre lui mais ne pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

Puis, son attention se porta sur Loki dont les yeux étaient rivés sur elle. Il lui sourit doucement lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, et Kathleen hocha respectueusement la tête en signe de salutation.

Il était magnifique malgré son casque grotesque. Il avait de la prestance et de la classe, et avait fière allure dans son armure de cuir et de métal doré. Et ses cheveux avaient suffisamment poussés pour tomber élégamment sur la base de sa nuque, anoblissant encore ses traits et son port de tête.

Elle le trouvait beau. Elle le trouvait magnifique, et ce n'était pas parce qu'il était son frère, non.

Thor aussi était plutôt impressionnant à sa façon, mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le trouver « beau ». Il n'y avait que lui qu'elle trouvait aussi beau. A ses yeux, il surpassait tous les autres.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses réflexions car elle sursauta en sentant quelque chose s'enrouler autour de sa cheville. Lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux, elles vit un petit serpent noir, et dû poser rapidement une main sur ses lèvres pour ne pas hurler et interrompre le discours du roi. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre d'où venait ce serpent, et sa panique s'estompa lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers Loki. Celui-ci ne la regardait pas mais arborait un sourire moqueur à peine dissimulé, laissant comprendre combien il était content de son petit tour.

Kathleen se baissa discrètement pour poser les doigts sur l'animal et le faire disparaître. Elle aurait dû avoir envie de l'étriper pour lui avoir joué ce mauvais tour en plein milieu d'une réception, mais, étrangement, en le voyant si content de lui elle eut plutôt envie de l'étreindre.

Elle perdit tout sourire à cette constatation, et son cœur rata un battement. Pourquoi était-elle si encline à l'adoration en cette soirée ? Elle n'avait pourtant pas bu d'alcool, mais le monde entier semblait disparaître autour d'elle. Seul Loki lui semblait digne d'intérêt, et ça l'effraya. Elle avait toujours su qu'ils entretenaient une relation très fusionnelle, mais quelque chose lui fit peur ce soir-là. Elle se sentit comme prisonnière d'un danger qu'elle ne comprenait pas, quelque chose de nouveau et de fort lui étreignait la poitrine.

La soirée se déroula comme à son habitude. Les nobles gens dansaient et ripaillaient joyeusement, mais Kathleen n'était plus d'humeur à profiter des festivités. Elle se débattait avec ses tourments intérieurs et se noyait toute seule.

Elle s'assit dans un coin de la salle pour esquiver toute proposition pour aller danser, et observa le prince de loin, essayant d'obtenir des réponses à ses nombreuses interrogations.

Loki semblait à son aise dans la foule, et il offrait des sourire à qui voulait. Mais Kathleen savait que tout ça était factice.

Durant leurs nombreuses années ensemble, la jeune femme avait subit bon nombre de sautes d'humeur de sa part. Il était loin d'être stable aujourd'hui encore, et un rien pouvait le faire entrer dans une colère noire et incontrôlable. Elle savait sa part d'ombre, elle savait ses blessures les plus profondes. Elle avait été le témoin privilégié de ses remises en questions, et l'épaule sur laquelle il s'appuyait pour grandir et ne pas laisser cette fureur le détruire.

Petit à petit, les années aidant, il avait appris à se forger une façade impénétrable à laquelle les gens se heurtaient lorsqu'ils lui parlaient. Elle était la seule avec qui il laissait couler ses véritables sentiments, la seule devant qui il laissait exploser sa colère.

Alors que les autres le voyaient insouciant et farceur, elle voyait qui il était vraiment.

Elle était la seule qui lisait en lui, la seule. Et elle en était fière. Elle avait l'impression d'être la seule à avoir accès à une partie intime de sa personnalité. Elle avait l'impression de le posséder un peu. Et, aussi troublant que ce fut pour elle, elle en était ravie.

Quoi qu'en disent les autres, Loki avait un caractère espiègle et affirmé, mais il n'était pas mauvais. Il savait être doux et protecteur, et il travaillait dur pour satisfaire son père et faire honneur à son titre. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi on l'avait nommé dieu du mensonge car elle lisait aisément dans ses yeux et dans ses gestes.

Si on prenait la peine de regarder attentivement, il était facile de voir ce qui se trouvait derrière la carapace. Seulement personne ne prenait cette peine, personne à part elle.

Elle ne savait plus si elle devait se réjouir ou se sentir peinée d'être si unique dans la vie de Loki. Quoi qu'il en dise, il était évident que sa solitude grandissait tout aussi vite qu'il façonnait ce masque d'indifférence et d'impudence.

Par moment, elle avait peur de ne plus le comprendre et d'être dépassée par sa personnalité tourmentée. Que se passerait-il alors ?

- Vous dansez ? Demanda une voix masculine.

Kathleen n'était vraiment pas d'humeur et allait chasser l'importun, lorsqu'elle remarqua à qui appartenait cette voix.

Loki se tenait à ses côtés, une main sur la poitrine et l'autre tendue vers elle en guise d'invitation. Sa sœur eut du mal à sortir de ses pensées pour revenir à la réalité, elle ne l'avait même pas vu arriver.

Profitant de son trouble, il n'attendit pas sa réponse et lui saisit la main pour la poser sur son avant-bras, la guidant avec élégance jusqu'au centre de la salle.

La jeune femme voulu raisonner Loki, n'appréciant pas de devenir le centre d'attention, mais refuser l'invitation d'un prince lui attirerait encore plus de regards. Aussi, elle le maudit intérieurement, mais se résigna à le suivra en faisant attention à garder une démarche gracieuse.

Il la fit pivoter pour qu'elle se positionne face à lui, et lui saisit les mains pour en placer une sur son épaule et garder l'autre dans la sienne.

- Loki, je ne sais pas danser. Chuchota t-elle, gênée.

Le prince lui sourit et prit un air assuré.

- Tu n'en as pas besoin, ma chère.

Et à ces mots, il plaça une main dans le dos dénudé de la demoiselle et la colla contre lui. Kathleen suffoqua et ne pu retenir un gémissement de surprise, ce qui fit sourire son frère de satisfaction. Il n'y avait presque plus d'espace entre eux, et elle pouvait sentir les battements de cœur du prince dans sa propre poitrine. Malgré elle, elle plongea son regard dans celui d'émeraude et ne baissa les yeux à aucun moment. Il en fit autant alors qu'il la faisait tournoyer avec facilité.

Kathleen ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle dansait, elle le suivait instinctivement. Elle avait du mal à respirer, n'osant pas inspirer trop fort de peur qu'il le sente.

- Tu es fort belle ce soir. La complimenta t-il.

- M-merci, tu es magnifique toi aussi.

- Comme toujours. Plaisanta t-il.

Elle lui aurait normalement répliqué pour la forme, mais elle était comme hypnotisée par le jeune homme, bien incapable de faire preuve d'esprit.

Loki trouva son manque de réaction étrange mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Suivant le rythme de la musique et la chorégraphie pré-établie depuis des siècles, il passa son bras autour de sa taille prêt à la soulever pour la faire virevolter, mais il arrêta son geste pendant quelques secondes, comme figé. En voulant assurer sa prise sur elle, ses doigts avaient malencontreusement glissés sous le tissu de la robe pour agripper directement la chair de ses hanches.

Ils échangèrent un regard surpris, et Loki la souleva doucement pour la faire tournoyer afin ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Mais en la reposant, les jambes de la jeune femme faiblirent et Loki raffermit sa prise pour la retenir, la colla encore davantage à lui si cela était encore possible.

Ils étaient à présent nez contre nez, les fronts accolés, et les souffles mêlés. Kathleen avait fermé les yeux le temps d'un instant en sentant ses doigts frais la saisir fermement, et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle croisa le regard sérieux de son frère. Il y avait dans ses yeux une lueur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Même si leur position était incongrue dans un tel lieu, elle ne s'écarta pas, se sentant à sa place. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi sereine de toute sa vie. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle coupée du monde, où rien ne pourrait l'atteindre.

La demoiselle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. La tête lui tournait et sa vue se troublait, elle n'arrivait plus à penser de façon cohérente. C'est un convive qui la sortit de sa torpeur en hélant le prince. Celui-ci s'écarta aussitôt de sa sœur pour reprendre une position plus décente.

- Hé ! Viens boire avec nous ! Elle peut venir aussi, un peu de charmante compagnie est toujours la bienvenue ! Proposa un homme de leur âge, un peu éméché.

- Je vais devoir décliner l'invitation, je crois que j'ai déjà trop bu. Je vais me coucher, je suis fatiguée. S'excusa t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle mentait, elle n'avait pas touché à un seul verre d'alcool de la soirée et Loki le savait. Mais elle ne savait pas comment expliquer cet incident autrement.

Sans un regard de plus vers son frère, elle se dirigea vers une des sorties de l'immense salle, espérant que son esprit confus fonctionne à nouveau correctement le lendemain.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle se déshabilla pour revêtir une robe de nuit, mais lorsque le tissu glissa sur ses hanches, elle eut l'impression de sentir encore les doigts de Loki sur elle.

Elle comprit alors qu'elle ne le considérait pas comme n'importe quel ami, ni même comme un simple frère. Les sentiments qu'elle avait à son égard étaient bien plus profonds.

Bien qu'elle ne sache pas exactement nommer ce qu'elle ressentait pour le prince, et bien qu'elle ait compris depuis longtemps qu'il était l'être qu'elle chérissait plus que tout au monde, elle comprit ce soir-là à quel point il lui était aussi essentiel que l'air qu'elle respirait.

**Et voilà ! On passe un cran au dessus, et ça me donne un peu l'impression de bâcler la mise en place de la romance. Mais bon, c'est un chapitre de redémarrage, donc j'espère qu'il vous a plu malgré tout :)**

**J'espère aussi que le conte ne vous a pas ennuyé, j'avais envie d'en écrire un. J'ai dû le raccourcir pour ne pas que ça fasse un pavé trop gros.**

**Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, ils sont tous les bienvenus ;)**

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**


End file.
